


Winter DCU Prompt Fills!

by TimmyJaybird



Series: DCU Ficlets [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omegaverse, Single Dad AU, Underage Drinking, gender fluid Tim, gender fluid characters, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 66
Words: 56,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets from tumblr prompts for the months of December, January, & February!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep it Together (SuperBat)

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon asked: "(DickDamiColi mistletoe kisses anon from before with Colin hanging mistletoe everywhere) oh gosh but I just had the thought of Dami coming over and noticing right away, and avoiding all of them, but then he notices Colin under one, and get Dicks attention, and then they cover him in kisses!( give Colin all the loves please! Just someone love on that one for me please!)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "superbat 4 plz?"
> 
> “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Clark landed outside the Manor, smiling to himself as he headed up the stairs, let himself in the front door. He had his own key now- and it felt strange to be locking up behind himself, to be greeted by silence.

He tried to be quiet, figured Bruce must have gotten in an hour ago- might even be asleep already.

He climbed the stairs, headed straight for Bruce’s room. There was a light down the other end of the hallway, shining through a bedroom door. Damian, which meant if he was up perhaps Bruce had gotten back later than Clark expected.

Clark pushed on Bruce’s door gently, still hoped to find him laying down in bed. Instead what he got was Bruce naked from the waist up, working on wrapping his wrist. He glanced up when the door opened, before he looked back to what he was doing as Clark stepped in, closing the door behind him.

“Late night?” he asked, and Bruce grunted. “You sprain something?”

“Sprained wrist. Don’t even look at my knee, I think it’s twice the size it should be. Feels like I pulled every muscle in my back.” Bruce finished wrapping his wrist as Clark frowned.

“Do you… uh.” He cleared his throat. “I mean…I could give you a massage?” Bruce glanced over at him, and Clark grimaced, figured it had been ridiculous to even ask-

“If you’re honestly offering.” Clark opened his mouth- stared for a moment, before he swallowed.

“Uh, yeah. Of course.” Bruce turned, heading for the bed. He climbed on gingerly- and Clark could tell he was trying to baby his one knee. He waited until Bruce was settled on his stomach, before he climbed on himself. He straddled the backs of Bruce’s thighs, leaning over him and placing his warm hands on his shoulders, beginning to work the muscles.

They were tense- tighter than Clark had even expected, and he got a pained groan from Bruce. Still, he squeezed harder, worked towards the base of his neck- could hear a skip in Bruce’s heartbeat.

“Too much?” Clark asked, thumbs digging in below the base of his neck.

Bruce’s breathy  _no_  had Clark shivering, and he bit his lips, trying to fight down the fact that it was pretty  _hot_ , being on Bruce like this, and that groan-

“Keep it together, Clark,” Bruce said, turning his head as the meta began working down his spine. “Just because you’re on top of me doesn’t mean you can get ideas.”

Clark laughed, straightening up as he worked down the entire length of Bruce’s spine. “I wasn’t.”

“You’re  _lying_.”

“Only a little.” Clark worked his hands out towards Bruce’s hips, began moving back up his spine. “Are you complaining?”

Bruce groaned again. “No,” he admitted- which took Clark by surprise, since  _half_  the time Bruce liked to act as if he had no interest in whatever sordid little thoughts Clark had come up with-  _which they both knew was always a lie_. “Just regretting I’m in too poor of shape to enjoy them.”

Clark smiled, leaning over and pressing his mouth to the back of Bruce’s neck. “Some other time. Maybe in the morning. I can even be gentle.” He playfully nipped at Bruce’s neck- got a breathy chuckle, before he pushed himself up, continued to work the tension out of his muscles.


	2. Keep it Together (SuperBat)

Colin balanced on the chair he’d dragged from the kitchen, securing the last piece of mistletoe up on the ceiling. He’d been at it all morning, the moment Dick had left the apartment. It had taken  _far_  too long, but he was satisfied with the ridiculous amount he’d gotten up.

He hopped off the chair, dragging it back to the kitchen. He’d left his phone on the table and noticed he had a text from Damian.

 _We will be home soon. Getting lunch_.

Colin grinned to himself, feeling his heart going fluttery. It might be a little stupid, but the thought of Damian or Dick getting caught under the mistletoe with him had him feeling  _light_ , fuzzy.

The holidays had never been anything great, and he really wanted to change that.

He was settled on the couch when the front door opened. He’d hung a piece there, but of course when Dick and Damian bustled in, neither noticed it as they moved straight for the kitchen. They were talked, rather animatedly, something that sounded like  _family business_.

“All I’m saying is maybe if he  _behaves_  we should let him get some snow on the ground for the holidays.”

“-tt- Grayson Freeze is a known criminal and you would have him  _decorating_.”

Colin got up on his knees, peeked out over the back of the couch. They had completely disappeared into the kitchen now, but a moment later,

“Colin! Are you here?” Dick, and Colin was grinning, scrambling off the couch.

“Of course.” He headed into the kitchen, hung in the doorway where there was a piece hanging. Dick was unpacking take out containers, while Damian had his phone out, furiously texting someone. He seemed to be in another world.

Colin waited. They’d have to notice.

“Drake wants me to accompany him to Titans Tower for the weekend,” Damian said, moving around the table and not looking up. “Would you two be alright without me?”

“I think we can manage,” Dick said with a laugh, “We’ve got a city to keep us busy.”

Damian hummed, didn’t look up, sliding past Colin and right out of the room. Colin frowned- but okay, he was distracted. He hadn’t noticed.

Colin slid out of the room, decided to stand by the couch, beneath another piece. But when Damian emerged from the bedroom, tablet tucked under his arm, he curved completely around Colin, avoiding it entirely.

Had to just be that he decided to walk that way. Colin didn’t want to believe that Damian didn’t want to kiss him-

Those were dangerous thoughts. That was the doubt he had worked so hard to overcome, to give this a chance.

He sighed, leaning onto the back of the couch. Maybe it was stupid, maybe this whole thing was just ridiculous, and his boyfriends wouldn’t even notice. Or worse, they’d think it was just as ridiculous as he figured it was.

He closed his eyes, wondering if he could get them out of the apartment to take all of it down without them noticing, when he heard them coming out of the kitchen. And a moment later, there were hands on his waist, and Dick leaned in, kissing the back of his neck.

Colin opened his eyes, and Dick flipped him over in a way that was definitely on the rough side of  _hot,_ before he closed in, covered his mouth in a kiss. Colin arched, gave a little gasp, before Dick was pushed off and Damian was gripping his chin, turning his head to kiss him. Colin reached up, clutched at both Dick and Damian’s shirts, as they alternated kissing his mouth in that sweet sort of controlling way, overtaking him so he couldn’t think, could barely keep track of whose mouth was on his.

Except Damian was teeth, was desperation and Dick was tongue, heavy drags of his mouth. There were moments where Colin swore he was kissing  _both_  of them.

“You did some redecorating while we were out,” Dick said, amused smile on his face when they finally gave Colin a moment to breathe. His cheeks, already flushed, tinged pinker, and Damian grinned.

“Did you think we wouldn’t notice, beloved?”

Dick leaned in, placed a kiss to Colin’s warm cheek. “As if we need an excuse to kiss you, pretty boy.”

Damian hummed his agreement, kissing Colin’s temple. Dick moved down to his neck, and Colin tipped his head back, gasping as Dick bit gently at his pulse.

“Think we should kiss every inch of him,” Dick mumbled, as Damian kissed Colin’s cheek, his jaw, one hand sliding along Colin’s belly, fingers hooking in the belt loops of his jeans.

“Agreed.”

Colin trembled, before Damian nuzzled his neck, and Dick was turning to his ear, whispering that they loved him.

And Colin didn’t feel ridiculous, anymore.

Oh, if anything, he felt  _just right_.


	3. Single Dad AU pt22 (BruDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "you said before that you didn't have any Single Dad AU prompts, and I thought of some cute ones today. So feel free to ignore them or put them on standby or whatever! 1) Bruce is talking to Dami about his day and gets a v serious account on how awesome Dick is because d skinned his knee and D made it all better real quick and 2) the thought of Dami getting possessive of Dick is just super cute to me. So maybe Dick is in the park and helping out some kid and Dami is just like "mine" and pouting"

Bruce walked into the house just to hear Damian’s laughter echoing through the manor. He smiled to himself, following the sound as he shrugged his jacket off. He found the boy settled on the couch next to Dick, little hands covering his mouth as he giggled incessantly at some cartoon on the television.

Next to him, Dick was laughing too.

“I’m missing something good, aren’t I?” he asked, standing in the doorway. Dick turned, looking over the couch and smiling, as Damian crawled until he was half hanging off the arm of the couch, grinning at Bruce.

“Daddy!”

“Hi kiddo.” He walked over, scooped Damian up and hugged him. The boy clung to his father happily, as Bruce got up, walked over and kissed Bruce’s cheek. Bruce smiled, turned his head and mouthed  _come back here_ , stealing another kiss. Dick hummed his approval, pulling back and reaching out to ruffle Damian’s hair.

“How about I go help Alfred with dinner and give you guys a few minutes.” He reached out, tapped the tip of Damian’s nose and had the boy giggling, before he was leaving the room. Bruce walked back to the couch, settled down with Damian on his lap.

“What did you and Dick do today?”

“We played  _heroes_!” Damian said excitedly. “I saved Dee from dragons!”

“Dragons! I bet he was very happy you were there to save him.” Damian nodded.

“Uh-huh. And we read. Dee makes funny voices. And we built a  _tower_ , and we took a nap.” Damian had his hands up, as if he was trying to count on his fingers everything they did. “And we ate lunch, and then we played more heroes! I fell off the couch.” Damian reached for his pants, tugging on them until Bruce could see his knee. He had two colorful bandages on it.

“Does daddy need to kiss it better?” Bruce asked, but Damian shook his head. He got very serious- as serious as a child his age could look- and said,

“Dee already did. He kissed it better and picked the  _best_  colors.” Damian poked one of the bandaids- then winced. Bruce assumed it was carpet burn, beneath there. “Dee is the best, daddy.  _The best_.”

Bruce hugged his son, kissed the top of his head. “You’re right, Damian. He is.”

Damian kicked his little feet, before saying, “He stays forever?”

Damian had asked it before. He’d asked it  _a lot_.

But this time, Bruce smiled, and when he spoke, his answer was  _confident._  “I think he will, Damian. I really think he will.”

Damian grinned happily, and Bruce returned it- until he heard Alfred in the distance, and Dick, both sounding exasperated. He stood up, shifting Damian around to hold him up against his shoulder.

“C’mon Damian, let’s go save Alfred’s kitchen from Dick.”

Damian giggled, and Bruce lifted him up, let the boy shove his arms out like he was flying as he ran out of the room, heading for the kitchen and yelling,

“Don’t worry Alfred! Damian is going to save you!”


	4. Terrified (BruDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [you-dont-have-to-forgive-me](http://you-dont-have-to-forgive-me.tumblr.com/) asked: "32, BruDick please! :D"
> 
> “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Bruce watched Dick as he smiled, that charming little curl of his lips, flash of his teeth, at the woman who was telling some  _god awful_  joke. Bruce knew he didn’t think it was funny- but he put on a good show. He’d spent enough years with Bruce to know how to play the good socialite.

And  _god_  did he play it well. The way he gently held his champagne, sipped at the right moments- knew when to smile, when the laugh. How  _everyone_  believed him-

How only Bruce knew he was lying.

“Tell me we’re going home soon,” Dick whispered, when the couple they had been talking with excused themselves. “There are only so many times in a night I can laugh at a bad joke.”

Bruce hummed, sipped his own champagne. “Stop being so charming, and they won’t flock to you.”

Dick’s pretty eyes lit up- and  _oh_ , that always did Bruce in. The way they suddenly exploded like a super nova, the way he could see the stars sparkling in them.  _Real amusement_.

He knew the way they sparkled when Dick truly laughed. Knew because it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He took a second sip of his champagne, to hide the fact that his hands were shaking.

“One of us has to be charming,” Dick pointed out, “Jealous you can’t keep up?”

Bruce chuckled, and Dick reached out, brushed his hand along his arm. He was gone before Bruce said another word, calling out to someone and waving- once again, playing the  _good socialite_.

Bruce’s arm tingled, beneath his suit jacket, where Dick had touched him. His skin was always warm with even the faintest of finger tip brushes from Dick. Coupled with the shake in his hands, the way he felt utterly hypnotized by Dick’s laugh-

And Bruce knew  _he was in love_. And if he was honest, he had been for a long, long time.

And he was  _terrified_ , because this was  _Dick_ , and he wasn’t  _allowed_  to have feelings for Dick. Not now, not ever. Not in a world where he had as many years on Dick as he did- where he had taken him in and seen a shadow of himself as a child in that boy’s young eyes.

He couldn’t love him- but  _god_  Bruce did.


	5. Paint (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [thewayneses](http://thewayneses.tumblr.com/) asked: "#19 for DickDami"
> 
> “The paint’s supposed to go where?”

“The paint is supposed to go  _where_?” Damian asked, staring at Dick as he held up the box. There was a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

“On  _us_. And then we get on this sheet and… you know.” He waved his other hand, and Damian gawked.

“Let me get this straight. You expect us both to strip down, cover ourselves in paint, and then  _get intimate_?”

Dick bit his lip for a moment, his hand holding the box dropping to his side. “I know it sounds ridiculous but… yes. I thought you might… enjoy it.”

“Seven hells  _why_?” Dick shrugged his shoulders, looking away now. There was a tinge of pink to his cheeks.

“I don’t know. Because you’re so artistic and I thought it’d be a good way to try and bring that into our relationship?” Dick shook his head. “It was stupid, I’m sorry babybat. Just forget I ever brought it up.”

Dick turned to leave, and Damian hesitated for a moment, before he unfolded his arms and crossed the room after him. He reached out, gripped his wrist and gently pulled him back, turning Dick so he could take the box from his hands. He looked it over for a moment, before sighing.

“No one is to ever know about this,” he warned, and Dick’s face broke into a smile. “Understand?”

“Of course.”

“-tt- I mean  _no one_. You do  _not_  go and call that idiot redhead friend of yours or, heavens,  _Todd_.”

Dick reached up, made a motion of pulling his lips shut. “Lips are sealed, beautiful.”

Damian heaved another sigh before shoving the box back into Dick’s hands and reaching down, tugging his own shirt off. “Then get undressed, I would like to get this over with  _before_  someone returns home.”


	6. I'm With You (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [redmage123](http://redmage123.tumblr.com/) asked: "Dickdami 14"
> 
> “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

Dick reached out, placed his hands on the back of Damian’s shoulders. The teen winced, but did not pull away, as they stared at the screen.

At the pictures of utter  _ruin_. Proof of Damian’s work, during his year of blood as a child. A year he had worked very hard to move past-

But never forget.

The pictures flashed over the large Cave monitor. Ruins of stone. Bodies left bleeding out. Dead, staring eyes.

Humans,  _people_ , torn to pieces.

Damian looked away, grimacing when it was finally too much. When the pictures became memories, became things he knew he had truly done.

“Turn it off,” he managed, voice hoarse. When they didn’t cease, he reached down to his belt, pulled out a few batarangs and tossed them at the screen, screaming now, “ _Make it stop!”_

They shattered the screen, and it went black. Breathing heavily, Damian’s lip twitched. His grandfather had forced the virus into the cave’s system- had felt the need to remind the family of exactly  _what_  Damian was-

Not the boy they had grown comfortable with, had watched grow up.

Not a Wayne. Not Robin. But an  _Al Ghul_  who could make the world bathe in blood if he so chose- and he _had_  chosen, once before.

Damian was shaking- didn’t even realize it until Dick was squeezing his shoulders again.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Dick whispered. “You’re alright, little D.” He turned Damian, stared down into his maskless face- those jade eyes with pupils so large, as if they had opened up to swallow all the atrocities he had pushed to the back of his memory. That he had hoped to never see again.

Dick reached up, gripped Damian’s chin gently- forced him to keep from turning his head away.

“Don’t look away,” he whispered, “That’s not you anymore. Whoever that was that did that-  _that’s not you now_. You’ve moved past this, little prince. And no matter what you’ve  _done_ , I’m with you.” He leaned in, pressed his forehead to Damian’s and let the hand on his chin move back into his hair. “ _Always_.”


	7. Take it Off (DickDamiColi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "35. Am I allowed to ask for DickDamiColi, I mean your stuck on a DamiColi fic so if not its cool."
> 
> “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Colin stared. The dark of the bedroom turned both Damian and Dick into shadows, inky lines with splashes of color. He was reclining in he and Dick’s bed, woken up by the sound of the two returning. Had left them to patrol, thought perhaps they’d needed a little space together.

But  _oh_ , seeing them like this, watching him- “You were watching me.”

“Hard not to,” Dick admitted, and even his  _voice_  seemed different. Colin licked his lips. Didn’t matter that Dick was wearing his mask, he could  _feel_  his eyes, knew the look he was giving him. Knew it so well that he felt his cock swelling over all the simple memories of those eyes. 

“You are gorgeous,” Damian offered, and  _it was a sin_ to have  _Damian_  call him gorgeous, when Colin was sure Damian could make even  _god_  weak.

Colin fisted his hands in the sheets, before he said, a little breathy, “take it off.”

Dick and Damian glanced at each other, before turning back at Colin.

“We just got back,” Dick said, offering up his smile, “maybe let us shower-”

“ _No_.” Colin leaned forward a little- and in the dark, in the dead of night, his voice was somehow so  _sure_  that it had both Dick and Damian shivering. “You heard me.  _Take it off_.”

Damian and Dick glanced at each other, before Dick tugged at one of his gloves, tossing it to the side. Damian reached up, began to work on his cape, as Dick reached up for his mask.

“ _No_.” Both froze, eyes jerking up to Colin- who could hear his pulse echoing in his skull, could barely feel over the ache between his legs. “Leave the masks on. I want Nightwing. I want Robin.”

There was a moment of utter silence, before Damian was running across the room. He had a hand in Colin’s hair, tugging his head back and kissing him like he truly wanted to devour Colin, starting at his tongue, at his pretty lips. Dick groaned over the sight, hurrying over just to hear Damian whisper,

“I’m going to ruin you, beloved.”

Colin groaned, as Damian pushed him back, crawled onto the bed. He arched, fisting his hands in Damian’s cape and whispering, wicked and sinful,

“ _Good_. I want you both to leave me so wrecked I can’t  _move_.”

Dick was on the bed now too- and he was more than willing to help Damian fulfill their boyfriend’s request.


	8. Right Into My Arms (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "38 jaytim?"
> 
> “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Tim squeezed his eyes tightly shut, groaning. There was an ache in his entire body, but his head felt full of cotton-

If cotton came in a  _barbed wire_  addition.

What felt stranger though was the hold around him, the feeling that he was  _leaning_  on someone. He forced his eyes open- groaning as a street lamp blinded him. He turned, pressed his face against leather that smelled of cigarette and exhaust.

Then promptly opened his eyes again.

“ _Jason_?”

“Hey, sleeping beauty finally came to.” Jason grinned, had his back pressed against the lamp post. He was sitting below it, Tim in his lap, pressed back against his chest.

“What… what the  _hell_.” Tim squirmed, tried to get away, but Jason tightened his grip.

“Relax babybird. You know, you fainted right into my arms.” He leaned his head back, grin growing. “Lot easier ways to get my attention.”

“I don’t… what  _happened_.”

“You got hit with some dart. Something new the girls worked up- knocked you right out. Been probably a good hour.” Tim gave another groan, then,

“Wait… _an hour_? Have you-”

“Been holding you the whole time? Of course buttercup. Couldn’t just leave the damsel in distress.” Tim winced, trying to shift- only ending up with his shoulder digging into Jason’s armor and his cheek pressing into Jason’s jacket. “Simmer down hot stuff. You’re still out of it. Just relax, okay?”

Jason’s voice seemed to lose it’s playful edge- and for a moment, he actually sounded concerned. Tim huffed, moving back onto his back, tilting his head back as one of Jason’s hands gently rubbed along his abs.

“Yeah, okay,” he whispered, feeling a bit sluggish. “But only because I feel like I’m dead. And  _only_  for a few minutes.”

Jason hummed. “Whatever you say, babybird.”

Tim closed his eyes, told himself a few minutes wouldn’t hurt. And that he definitely wasn’t  _enjoying_  how nice it felt, to have Jason wrapped up around him.


	9. Almost Lost You (TimKon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Could you do TimKon with 7 please?"
> 
> “I almost lost you.”

Kon gripped Tim tightly in his arms, speeding up into the sky above him. He was limp, and the way Tim leaned against him so lifelessly made him feel like a  _doll_.

“I’ve got you,” Kon said through gritted teeth, heading through the city as fast as he could. Heading for home, for the tower- barely thinking about what he’d do after he got Tim there.

He made it inside, heading to their medical bay. He placed Tim down on a table, grasping at his suit and _ripping_  it open. Tim could hate him later, he needed to find where he was bleeding-

“There are… easier ways… to get my clothes off.” Kon stared, saw one of Tim’s pretty eyes through his broken mask. He had a pained little smile on his face. Kon leaned over him, gripping the table,

“You’re bleeding-”

“Grab me that towel,” Tim said, sitting up slowly. He pointed, and Kon moved, handing him a small towel that Tim pressed to his side, beneath his ripped suit. He held it, slowing the bleeding, before jerking his head slightly. Kon reached out, took over holding it, so Tim could shrug out of the tattered remains of his suit, leaving him naked from the waist up. Once he had his own hands over the towel, he added, “I have to stitch myself up, once the bleeding has slowed down.”

Kon moved, getting him everything Tim asked for- not saying a word until Tim had dropped the bloody towel and was  _stitching himself up_.

Only then, seeing Tim’s concentrated face, the blood all over Tim’s hands, did he blurt out, “I almost lost you.”

Tim glanced up, holding the needle. He stared at Kon for a moment, before he turned to look back down at the wound. “It’d take a lot more to get rid of me. Just blacked out for a minute is all.” He tugged another stitch in- then another, before he was tying it off, cutting the thread and setting the needle aside.

The moment he had, Kon had his hands on Tim’s shoulders, gripping so tightly that Tim winced. “ _I almost lost you_.”

Tim opened his mouth to speak- but Kon covered it with his own. He kissed Tim like he had wanted to for so long, didn’t care that Tim tasted like blood and exhaustion-

Was simply happy he tasted like anything at all.

When Kon pulled back, Tim was staring at him. There was a moment of pure silence, of nothing at all- and then Tim realized Tim’s heart was beating faster-

That his friend was suddenly smiling.

“I could think of a  _lot_  better places to have a first kiss,” he said, “And a  _lot_  better circumstances. But,” he reached up, hooked an arm around Kon’s neck, “Considering how long that took you, I’ll let it slide.”

“How long it-”

“Dwell on it later,” Tim whispered, “And kiss me again before I lose my nerve.” Or before the pain got to be too much, and the shock wore off.

It didn’t matter.

Tim just wanted a second kiss.

And Kon wanted to give it to him.


	10. Say It Again (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Anons asked: "Anonymous asked: 27 "I'm pregnant" for jayroy please I'll love you forever"

So y’all  _really_  wanna see this apparently.

Jason wrung his hands in his tshirt, watching from the doorway. Roy had his back to him, was working at his bench. Jason wasn’t sure on  _what_ , but he knew Roy had been down here all morning. Had barely touched breakfast-

Had left to see goodbye to Lian when she headed off to school, but then he’d been right back at his work.

He’d missed Jason feeling strangely sick. Missed the fact that Jason had been acting fluttery, all morning. Even  _Lian_  had asked if Jason was sick.

He’d told her he was fine.

He was-  _he was_ -

Except he couldn’t get the picture of that stupid test out of his mind, that he’d taken that morning. When he’d woken up feeling  _strange_ \- and he hadn’t known  _why_ it felt like it made sense- just that it  _did_.

He’d been in the shower, heart racing in his throat, when Roy had actually gotten up.

Jason took a deep breath, told himself he could do this. He  _had_  to.

He walked across the room, sliding up behind Roy and glancing over his shoulder as he worked. There was a moment of silence, before Roy said, without turning around,

“Hey babe.”

“Hi.” Jason swallowed, waited a moment, before Roy was setting his tools down.

“Don’t tell me I already spent half the day down here,” Roy said, turning around. “I know I’m shitty with time and all but-”

“You haven’t. Lian only left an hour ago.” Roy nodded, before frowning slightly, studying Jason’s face.

“Jay, something wrong?” Jason sucked on his tongue, wondered if Roy could  _smell_  the apprehension on him. This was one of the times he was glad they weren’t bonded yet- too afraid that Roy would be able to read him clearly before Jason was ready.

“Just… I don’t want you to be alarmed.” Roy furrowed his brow. “I guess stay sitting.”

“Okay you’re worrying me Jason.”

“I’m pregnant.” Roy paused, mouth falling open. Jason shifted awkwardly, before Roy said,

“Say that again.”

Jason huffed. “ _I’m pregnant_.” He reached up, rubbed the back of his neck. “We fucked this up Roy-”

Jason broke off when Roy tugged him down. Jason stumbled, moving as Roy guided him to straddle his lap. The redhead reached up, sank one hand into his hair as the other hooked around his waist. Before Jason could breathe, Roy’s mouth was on his, kissing him in a way that had Jason utterly  _breathless_.

When Roy pulled back, Jason could only stare. “That’s… not what I expected.”

“What? Should I be  _upset_?”

“I don’t know-”

“I love you,” Roy said, squeezing the arm he had around Jason’s waist. “Lian loves you. We’re a  _family_. And I’m more than happy to expand that.” He glanced down, and Jason rolled his eyes.

“You won’t see anything yet.”

“Oh, but imagine  _when I can_.” Jason groaned, and Roy leaned back up, kissed his mouth gently this time.

“Say it again.”

“Roy-”

“Please, just humor me.”

Jason sighed, leaned in so his forehead pressed to Roy’s. But this time when he said it, there was a little smile on his lips, a little light in his eyes, “Roy,  _I’m pregnant.”_


	11. Put Something On (DickDamiColi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "39 DickDamiCollin"
> 
> “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”

Dick tossed a piece of popcorn up, catching it in his mouth, as next to him Colin sighed.

“Dami, baby, just  _pick a movie_.”

Damian huffed, standing in front of the television, scrolling through every option Netflix gave them, before ejecting it. “If there was anything of decent entertainment value, I would.”

“Then pick something shitty and get your ass on this couch,” Colin countered, “I’m more interested in snuggling with you and Dick than actually watching anything.”

“-tt-” Damian continued to browse, and Dick tossed another piece of popcorn up.

“You know this is always an ordeal,” he pointed out, “Should have just let me pick.”

“We are not watching  _Titanic_ , Grayson,” Damian said, without turning around.

“Aw, but babybat, you could draw us like one of your French girls.”

Damian rolled his eyes. “I am ashamed that I  _understand_  that joke now.”

Dick laughed, went to toss another piece of popcorn up- but Colin reached out, caught it before Dick could.

“ _Hey_ , I was going to eat that,” Dick whined, and Colin smirked.

“Still can.” He placed it gently between his teeth, leaning forward. Dick grinned, leaned in and pressed his mouth to Colin’s, curling his tongue around the popcorn and stealing it, before he pulled away. The two laughed, only to have Damian give a drawn out sigh.

“Perhaps you two could  _help_  me,” he said, “Instead of flirting like teenagers.”

“Pretty sure you like it when  _we_  flirt with  _you_  like this,” Dick pointed out, and Colin nodded. The redhead leaned back, lifting one of his legs to drape ove Dick’s thigh, let it hang off the couch.

“Just put something on,” Colin said, “And I’ll kiss you through the opening credits.”

Damian clicked his tongue- before he clicked on the next movie he saw and tossed the remote down, heading back for the couch.

After all, he’d have to be  _crazy_  to pass up Colin’s kisses.


	12. Jealous (SuperBat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [zenasu17](http://zenasu17.tumblr.com/) asked: "5 with SuperBat pretty please..?"
> 
> “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Clark smiled at the secretary, as she tapped her pen on the desk. She had a pretty smile, pretty face- brown hair swept back in a ponytail. Talking to him with a friendly ease about  _Bruce Wayne’s busy schedule_ , how _she hadn’t seen someone so dedicated to their company in a long time_.

_And how did he get an interview with him?_

Clark laughed, “I charmed my way in.”

Her smile grew. “Oh, that I could believe.” She reached out, gently brushed his knuckles, before Clark heard the perfectly timed steps that were  _always_  Bruce’s. Suit or no suit, Bruce Wayne and Batman walked in the same manner.

Clark pulled away, straightened up and smiled at Bruce, who was watching him with these serious eyes- dark blue and seemingly endless.

“Thanks for making time for me,” Clark said- and  _oh_ , it was a bit of an act- one they put on every time. One someday he wished they wouldn’t have to. Bruce walked past him, and Clark gave the girl a quick wave goodbye, rushing to keep up with him as they headed towards the elevators.

Bruce wasn’t looking at him. Wasn’t  _speaking_. And even for him, this was a bit unusual.

They stepped onto the empty elevator, Bruce hitting the ground floor button. The doors closed, and Clark started, “Is everything ok-”

Clark cut off when Bruce moved, shoving him back against the wall. The railing bit into his lower back as Bruce’s hands planted on the wall, boxing him in. He leaned in, pressed his mouth to Clark’s, had Clark groaning low in his throat as Bruce’s tongue pushed into his mouth.

Bruce shoved his thigh between Clark’s, got another moan as he pulled off, dipped his head and kissed at his pulse. Clark let his eyes fall shut, reaching up and clutching at Bruce’s jacket.

“What…what did I do?” Clark managed, so ready to lose himself in the way Bruce was grinding his thigh up into him, the warmth of his mouth, the drag of his teeth.

“Just reminding you,” Bruce mumbled, tugging at Clark’s ear lobe with his teeth.

“ _Of what_?”

“That you’re  _mine_.” He nibbled at Clark’s jaw, and Clark rocked against his thigh, before his mouth broke into a smile.

“Bruce,” he whispered, even as Bruce moved to the corner of his mouth. Clark pushed at him- used enough force to actually get Bruce off his mouth. “Wait a minute.  _Are you jealous_?”

Bruce clicked his tongue- looked annoyed. But it was  _true_ , Clark could see it on his face. He was getting better at reading Bruce.

“You  _are_. We were only talking.” He let go of Bruce’s jacket, reached up and wound his arms around his neck. “You know you’re the only one for me.”

“I am not-”

“You are,” Clark insisted, “And I’ll prove why you  _shouldn’t_  be. Later.” He smiled, the devious kind that seemed  _so wrong_  on his pretty boy face. “But for now, kiss me again- you’ve only got a few floors before those doors open.”

Despite the fact that he didn’t want to admit that Clark was right- Bruce did just that. Because he would take advantage of every change he got to kiss the man.


	13. The Only One I Trust (BirdFlash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [trashquing](http://trashquing.tumblr.com/) asked: "24. you're the only one I trust to do this- maybe with birdflash/DickWally? ;v;"
> 
> “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

“You’re the,” Dick started, before the words broke off. Wally forced a sad little smile, brushing his hair back, Dick’s head settled in his lap.

“Hey, don’t speak. It’s okay.” He brushed his fingers along Dick’s hair again, felt Dick cough as he tried to take in a breath- could hear the rattle in his chest, the broken ribs and the blood working its way into his lungs.

Didn’t matter how fast Wally was, there was nothing to be done at this point.

“Only I trust,” Dick mumbled, and the one eye Wally could see through his broken mask was hazy, lid heavy.

“I trust you too,” Wally whispered, didn’t know where Dick was going with this. His eyes burned, but he _told_  himself he wouldn’t cry. Not now, not this second. “Dick-”

“Only one I trust to do this.” Wally reached down, found one of Dick’s hands and took it, squeezed. Dick’s squeeze back was so gentle, so weak it was hard to believe it was his at all.

Wally tried not to look past Dick’s face. Couldn’t stand to see all the blood, couldn’t stand to see the wounds that were killing him  _not so slowly_.

“To do what?” Wally asked- and Dick gave his hand another squeeze, gentle as it may be.

“To see me like this.” Dick gave him a smile- pained, but  _oh_ , that was his Dick, that was his playful side. Up until the end. Wally smiled-  _laughed_ even- but the sound ended in a choked sob.

“I love you,” Wally whispered, and Dick hummed, let his eye fall shut.

“I know.” He took another breath- this one short. “I love you too.”

Wally leaned down, kissed Dick’s forehead, squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the next pained breath.

It didn’t come.

But what did were Wally’s tears, salty and hot, stinging his eyes and staining his face as he clutched Dick’s lifeless hand, never wanting to let go.


	14. Wanna Bet? (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "8. jayroy pls?"
> 
> “Wanna bet?”

“Really, is that all you made?” Roy asked, looking at the massive stack of pancakes on the counter, next to Jason.

Jason turned, quirking up a brow. “Dude, this is enough to feed all the Robins.” It was a lie, but it was  _close enough_.

Roy rolled his eyes. “Weak. So where are yours?”

“Roy you are not eating  _all_  these pancakes.” Roy pulled a chair out, plopping down at the table and grinning.

“Says you. You under estimate me. My brain burns a lot of calories.”

“Not  _this_  many. You’ll go into a fuckin’ coma.” Jason settled the plate on the table. “You  _can’t_  eat them all.”

“Wanna bet?” Roy had a big grin on his face, and Jason took a second- before returning it, grabbing a chair and turning it around. He sat down, folded his arms on the back and leaned in a bit.

“Yeah, actually.  _I do_. Full warehome cleaning for two weeks says you  _can’t_.”

“Oh, you’re fucking on,” Roy said, reaching for the plate. “Wanna spice it up a bit? Loser wears a maid costume.”

Jason snorted as he shoved the syrup towards Roy. “Alright Harper. Hope you can still fit in it after this.”

Roy laughed. “Oh, I’ll be just fine Jaybird. Better go dig out some fishnets though. I like my maids a little _filthy_  looking.” Jason rolled his eyes, leaning his chin on his arms as Roy picked up his fork and took his first bite.


	15. I Do Like Trouble (JayDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "jaydick with 34 or 38 please?"
> 
> “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

Jason smiled, hid behind his glass of wine for a moment as he took a sip and surveyed the room. The stake out seemed to be a failure, as whatever action they thought might arise seemed to be  _not happening_.

His comlink told him that Tim had had better luck- and honestly, he could just enjoy the rest of the night. Not often he dressed up- not often he wore a suit outside of his  _Red Hood_  getup.

He took another sip of his wine, caught a glimpse of Dick, a few groups away. Dick, openly staring at him with eyes that were ripping each layer of clothing off his body.

Jason suppressed a shiver, tipped his head back and finished off his wine as Dick began walking towards him. Straightening up gave him a little rush- and he was reminded he  _didn’t_  drink wine, either.

And that red wine always hit him hard- and oh, those other two glasses shouldn’t have happened, through out the evening. But it made it even easier to smile at Dick, when he was close-

Probably too close.

“Looks like our night is free now,” Dick whispered, “Tim seems like he has everything under control.”

Jason hummed, licked his lips. Didn’t miss the way Dick’s eyes swept down him. “ _Good_. Because the way you’re looking at me, we won’t make it to a  _bed_ \- much less out of here.”

Dick grinned- didn’t blush, didn’t look away- and  _oh_ , Jason’s belly was up in knots, his heart suddenly pounding against his ribs. “What can I say? I don’t see you in a suit very often. You wear it well. Looks good.” Jason smiled, before Dick leaned in, whispered into his ear, “It’d look better on the floor.”

Jason laughed at that, but the sound ended in a shiver, a little gasp- because Dick’s breath was hot, and one hand was on Jason’s hip now, squeezing.

“Let’s get out of here,” Dick offered, “Before I get us into some real trouble.”

“Mmm, you know,” Jason offered, letting Dick take his arm, “I do  _like_  trouble, Dick.”


	16. You Honestly Would (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "maybe 40 for tim/dmian?"
> 
> “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

“-tt- This is a waste of time.” Damian settled back from his perch, moving from a crouch on the rooftop to actually  _sitting_. Tim glanced over at him, before he followed.

“Maybe a little,” he admitted, “But you heard Batman. Gotta have every possibility accounted for.” Damian rolled his eyes.

“This is still ridiculous. Waiting for that clown does us no good.”

“Harley will show somewhere,” Tim pointed out, brushing his hair back out of his face. “She always does.”

“-tt- We could go properly  _looking for her_.”

“Oh yeah, that always goes well. And what would we say when we catch her?  _Listen Harley, I know you love that clown asshole of yours, but he’s just no good. So why don’t you tell us where he is, and we can spend the rest of the night exchanging eye shadow tips_.”

Damian snorted, cracking a grin, and Tim leaned back on his hands.

“Have I entered some warped alternate reality- or did you  _actually_  just crack a real smile for me.”

“Just… picturing you with her face paint.” Tim grinned.

“ _Listen_  she has a great smokey eye and I’d kill for it. Judge me all you want.” Damian laughed, and Tim leaned over, rested his head on Damian’s shoulder- could get away with the action while the younger tried to calm himself. “How about we just enjoy the fact that it’s not a bad night and we can just sit here?”

Damian thought on it for a moment, before he nodded. “I guess there are worse ways to spend it.”

“That’s better,” Tim offered, and then with another little smile, “While we’re on the topic of it- imagine if I could get my hands on Ivy’s lipstick. I’d  _rock_  the fuck out of that red.”

Damian grinned. “You know Drake? You honestly would.”


	17. Have You Lost Your Damn Mind?! (DamiColi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "if you're doing the drabble thing 18 or 2 for tiny boyfriends please?"
> 
> “Have you lost your damn mind!?”

“Have you lost your damn  _mind_?!” Colin exclaimed, staring at the Batmobile Damian was leaning against in the cave. He was dressed in full Robin attire, arms crossed leaning against it with a smug smile on his face.

The Batmobile was  _plastered_  in various pride stickers. So many so that Colin wondered how long it had taken Damian to even  _get_  them all on there.

And  _god_  how long it’d take to get them off.

“I have not,” Damian offered, “We simply drive into the parade as if we were scheduled to be there.”

“Your dad is going to  _flip_ ,” Colin groaned, scrubbing a hand up over his face. “Gonna kill you. Kill me too, for even mentioning the pride parade to you.”

“You did say we should go-”

“Yeah, as  _Colin and Damian_. Not Robin and…fuck I am  _not_  changing and walking around half naked there!” Colin shook his head.

“You have your trench coat.”

“You won’t let me go out in public in that damn thing.”

Damian grinned. “-tt- Maybe if it was a bit more  _stylish_.” Colin sighed, crossing the room and reaching a hand out, pressing it to the car and leaning in, half boxing Damian in.

“You’re such a rich brat,” Colin mumbled, “We’re going to get in so much trouble for this.”

“You worry too much.” Damian reached out, hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Colin’s jeans and tugged him in. “Besides, it is not as if the  _entire family_  does not fall somewhere on these gaudy stickers.”

“Still-”

“Live a little,” Damian whispered, leaning up and kissing the corner of Colin’s mouth. “And maybe after we can hide away in the car for a little while.”

Colin groaned, felt the heat flaring up in his belly. “Death of me,” he mumbled, before he kissed Damian. Damian sighed into his mouth, nipping at his lip when Colin pulled away.

“That is a yes then?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Colin muttered, “but only because you  _know_  I can’t say no when you’re Robin. But I’m not getting out of the car. I don’t even have a suit.”

“You can wear one of Grayson’s  _original_  Robin suits if you like.” The grin Damian flashed was  _pure devil_ , and Colin laughed.

“You just want an excuse to see my legs,” he countered, leaning back in. Damian kept his smile, whispering _guilty_  before he accepted another kiss, the kind that had him arching against Colin and forgetting for a moment that he had even planned on leaving the cave at all.


	18. Catlad AU pt6 (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Do you still take asks? ;o If so, I'd really like to see Dami and Tim go on a date in the Catlad!au. Dami knocking on Tim's door during daylight and literally asking Tim to go on a date with him. And it's all romantic and fluffy. And at the end, at night, they gaze at the stars and dami holds tim and they're warm and cuddling <3 Bonus points if the batsignal is in the air and Dami kisses Tim so sweetly before he leaves."

Tim curled his hand around his coffee mug, enjoying the heat there. He felt strangely cold, curled up at his tiny kitchenette table- honestly was considering crawling back into bed. He'd been out late, the night prior-

 

Not working a job. Not chasing the Bat- simply getting acquainted with the city streets again. It felt like anytime he was away, when he came back he had to relearn them.

 

This time had been no different.

 

It had been so tempting, though, to race off into the shadows- to find Damian. He was  _sure_  he had been out, he was nearly every night now. But Tim held to his resolve- he'd told Damian to come to him, to lose the mask and  _let Tim get to know him_.

 

He'd meant it. He knew it was for the best- but it was  _hard_ , when all he wanted to do was kiss Damian until they were both weak. To feel his hands on him, see the way those jade eyes always looked at him with wonder-

 

And it had been a few days  _with no Damian_. Tim tried to tell himself he was  _busy_ , but it was hard to keep the doubt from his mind-

 

He was ripped from his thoughts when his phone began to buzz. Tim looked down at it- didn't recognize the number. He reached for it- it could be a job. He'd need to figure something out soon- he had plenty of money put away, but he couldn't be  _idle_.

 

But god, what was he going to do  _now_? Where did he  _stand_?

 

"Hello?" he asked, sounding charming- nearly purring. Always the act,  _just in case_.

 

"...Drake."

 

Tim squeezed his mug. "Damian- Uh. Hi." He cleared his throat. "Hello. I wasn't expecting you to call."

 

"I thought it'd be rude if I did not. Are you busy?" Tim glanced down at his coffee, at his yoga pants and the loose tshirt he was wearing.

 

"Oh, absolutely. I'm ready for a meeting with the Queen, I think." He  _knew_  the face Damian was making, knitting his brows together, looking confused. "I'm kidding sugar. I'm doing absolutely nothing."

 

"Would it be alright if I saw you?"

 

Tim hummed, picked his mug up. " _Maybe_." He took a sip. "Say the magic words."

 

Tim wasn't sure what he expected, but when Damian exhaled softly, then said in a voice that seemed a little  _nervous_ , "Would you be opposed to a lunch date with me?" well- he hadn't been expecting that. He swallowed his coffee, managed to not choke, and offered up,

 

"You just said the  _date_  word, Damian."

 

"Is that not what you wanted to hear?"

 

"No... no it is," Tim said, honestly. Because he owed Damian honesty. "Yeah. That'd be fine." He took another sip of his coffee.

 

"Wonderful. I'll be up in a minute."

 

This time, Tim  _did_  choke. "Wait, you're  _here_  already?"

 

"I'm in my car."

 

Tim set his mug down, sighing. "Of course you are. Okay, come up. You know my number." Didn't matter that Damian had always come and gone through the balcony doorway- Tim knew he knew  _exactly_  which door was Tim's. He ended the call, left his phone on his table and pushed his chair back. He ran his fingers through his hair, decided there was no hope- and wasn't sure it  _mattered_. Damian had seen him in so many states, what was his yoga pants and tshirt?

 

Strangely, he cared a little.

 

He got to his door the moment Damian hit the buzzer, and worked the locks open. He pulled it open, stepping back with it-

 

And was met with  _Damian_ , looking- well.  _Good_.

 

And maybe a little too  _normal_. A lilac polo shirt and a pair of dark grey pants that Tim couldn't fathom how he got  _into_  with how tight they looked- but  _fuck_  if he was complaining. Damian flashed him a nervous smile- but god,  _it was real_ \- and he was holding out a few flowers, carefully cut with the stems wrapped in plastic.

 

"Did you bring me  _flowers_?" Tim asked, and Damian glanced away, color rising in his cheeks.

 

"I was... _advised_  it was proper behavior." Tim laughed, even as he took them in his hands, enjoying the pretty blues and purples.

 

"Did you ask  _dear old dad_  for dating advice?"

 

"...I may have asked Cassandra."

 

Tim laughed then, stepping aside. " _Even better_. Get in here." Damian took a step inside, and Tim closed the door- flipped the lock and set the chain out of habit. "You're a sap." Damian shoved his hands into his pockets- and Tim tried not to focus on the motion, tried not to focus on the fact that Damian looked  _so good_. He had barely noticed, before, when they had gone to Austria. Had been too stuck in his own head, stuck on what they were  _doing_.

 

Now there was no way to not focus on it.

 

"You've out dressed me a bit," Tim offered, heading for his kitchenette. Damian followed, as Tim hunted under his sink- found a vase, couldn't even remember  _buying_  it but was glad he had one. He filled it with water and carefully unwrapped the flowers, settling them in it. He moved it to his table, turning to glance at Damian as he stroked one of the soft petals. "Give a girl a minute to get decent?"

 

Damian smirked. "Maybe I like you indecent." Tim laughed at that, walking over to him and dragging a single finger along his chest.

 

"Careful  _sweetheart_ , I never said I put out on the first date." And it felt like the rooftops, all over again. Except  _different_. Different because this was Damian, wasn't Batman- this was the end result of the teen Tim had flirted with shamelessly. This was a person, not an ideal.

 

And he wasn't the cat, even if he felt that courage, that playfulness, in his veins. He was  _Tim_.

 

Tim brushed past Damian, heading for his room. "Five minutes," he called, "That's all I need."

 

*

 

Tim emerged a few minutes later, brushing his fingers through his hair. Damian was waiting with a hip against his table, typing on his phone. He glanced up, lowering the phone and blatantly  _staring_.

 

Tim smiled. "Eyes in your head boy," he warned, walking over. He'd been feeling particularly  _pretty_ \- or  _wanted_  to be- and had gone all out, slipped into a cream lace dress set over black leggings, complete with black boots. There were bangles on his wrists, and a few necklaces settled against his throat and collar bone. "I do have a reputation to keep up."

 

"I thought-"

 

"No one knows  _Tim Drake_  is back in Gotham, no. But  _Allie_  has been out and about and people around here know me." Tim winked, reaching out and taking Damian's arm. He'd tossed a small purse over his shoulder, the strap leaving it to rest against his hip. "Am I too pretty for you?"

 

Damian shook his head. "No... but, what should I-"

 

"Call me? Whatever you want. If you really want to keep up  _Drake_  it's fine. So is Tim. Allie. They're names, Damian. I don't care." He squeezed his arm gently. "Now c'mon, I think you promised me lunch."

 

*

 

Tim smiled over his champagne, as Damian  _talked_. Actually talked. Talked about what a  _bore_  the company could be, and how ridiculous the businessmen were he had to work with. "The women are wonderful," Damian admitted, pushing his salad around with his fork, "They are concise and to the point. The men? They have no idea what they're doing."

 

Tim covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. "How does Bruce feel about this?"

 

"Father completely agrees. And he's begun  _stating so_." Tim grinned, set his champagne down. "He doesn't have the patience to play up his persona any longer."

 

" _Good_.  _Brucie_ could be annoying. Are you going to pick that up?" Damian stared for a moment, eyebrows raising, and Tim grinned. "C'mon baby, you're gorgeous. You could follow  _right_  in Bruce's footsteps as the next Gotham playboy."

 

Damian glanced down, seemed to be hoping his salad might open up and swallow him whole. Like he was  _nervous_ \- and Tim wasn't used to that. When he was younger, Damian had worked so hard to hide that part of him- and as the Bat now, he  _couldn't_  show it.

 

"I'm not interested in that," Damian offered, "Dating is  _baffling_. And my interests are very... specific." He glanced back at Tim, whose smile softened. Another wave of color rose to Damian's cheek, and he glanced away again, quickly.

 

"You could have the prettiest girls in Gotham," Tim pointed out, "Or boys.  _Or both_. Your call."

 

"Or I could have you." Tim laughed, lifting his champagne glass.

 

"You'd have both, all wrapped up in one  _cute_  package." Damian was smiling at that, and Tim just wanted to reach out, to ruffle his hair and tell him to  _relax_  a little. This didn't have to be scary.

 

Then again, Tim wondered how many dates Damian had actually been on. He was just thrilled he was trying.

 

Instead, Tim reached his hand out, across the table. Damian glanced at it, before offering up his own. Tim clutched it, rubbed his thumb over his knuckles affectionately. "You're doing fine," he whispered- and for a moment, Damian seemed  _shocked_  that Tim could see the nervousness in his eyes, before he offered up the smallest of smiles. "Thanks for taking me out. This is nice."

 

Damian nodded, and squeezed Tim's hand. They left them there, for a moment- the brief bit of contact that felt somehow like Tim's veins were opening up, tangling with Damian's. Like he could feel his pulse.

 

Like he could  _hear_  Damian's breath, feel every bit of emotion, through just the touch of his fingers.

 

*

 

They returned to Tim's apartment later in the evening. The late lunch had turned into Tim convincing Damian to drive him around the city, because he wanted to see it again, in the daylight.

 

Three months gone was a long time.

 

Mostly though, he rather liked being closed up in the car with Damian. Liked how easily Damian seemed to talk, when there were other things to keep his focus as well- the traffic, pointing out all the plans he and Bruce had for parts of the city. And Tim could admit that the car smelled like Damian's cologne, and it was warm in there- made him want to curl up, to crawl into Damian's lap. Even if that was  _not_  the place.

 

Damian was still talking, about the ongoing renovations in the Narrows. He'd driven Tim through them, pointed out the buildings- Tim had gotten to see the work being done, while they still had unseasonably warm weather. Once the snows finally came work would pretty much stall out until spring.

 

Damian was discussing the youth center his father was very invested in- but from the way he spoke, Tim  _knew_  Damian had a heavy hand in it, as well. Tim locked his door behind him, glanced at Damian to see the light in his eyes-  _enthusiasm_ -

 

For more than what he did at night. For more than just  _hitting_  someone-

 

And  _God_ , Damian had grown up. Truly.

 

Tim took his hand, guiding him through his penthouse. He turned Damian, and with a gentle push, had him falling down onto his couch. Outside, the light was fading, turning the sky pretty vermilions and pinks. Damian stared up at him as he landed, and Tim smirked, lifting one leg and settling it against one thigh.

 

"It's nice to hear you talk," Tim admitted, hands reaching down, sliding his dress slightly up his thighs as his other thigh settled against Damian, straddling his lap. He leaned in, pressed his hands flat to his chest. "But I think I'm ready for you to do something  _else_  with that mouth."

 

Damian stared up at him, with those pretty eyes- so  _transfixed._ He reached out, placed his hands on Tim's waist, slid them down to the curves of his hips. His fingers curled, and Tim  _tsk'd_ , grinning wickedly.

 

"Be a gentleman about it," Tim whispered, leaning in, breathing against his mouth. Damian shuddered out his breath, kept his hands firmly on Tim's hips, even at the first ghost of his mouth. Tim kept the kiss so light it barely happened- but  _god_ , the spark that ignited in his chest, the fire that billowed down into his belly- it was so intense that Tim lost his breath-

 

And then he was crashing their mouths together. And oh,  _oh_ \- he had meant to wait, to take this slow. But there was only so much temptation he could take, and Damian looked too good,  _felt_  too good-

 

Tim figured a moment of weakness wasn't  _bad_.

 

Damian followed his lead at first, with the kiss. Kept up the pressure Tim gave him, but didn't dare use his tongue or teeth- until Tim's hands slid up his chest, his arms locking around his neck. He leaned in closer, settling lower on Damian's lap, and his weight seemed to spur Damian on-

 

Because suddenly his tongue was tracing Tim's lips, and Tim was groaning, letting him inside, unable, unwanting to deny him. He clutched at the back of his shirt, sucked on his tongue, before Damian pulled back and Tim nipped at his lower lip.

 

"Okay," he whispered, breathing heavier, "Maybe not  _that_  much of a gentleman." Damian's hands slid from his hips to his ass the moment he spoke, and Tim tipped his head back, gave a moan. Damian's mouth found his neck, kissed at his pulse, before he nuzzled, breathed him in.

 

"I missed you," Damian admitted, and Tim giggled, took to stroking the back of his neck.

 

"Like this?"

 

" _Yes_ ," he admitted, honestly. "In so many ways, Drake. But no one has ever made me," he paused, swallowed thickly, "feel like this. Only  _you_ , Drake."

 

Tim smiled, gently guiding Damian back, off his neck. He settled lower, so that Damian's hands moved down to his thighs, squeezing gently. "Careful," Tim whispered, "Wouldn't want to admit you love me again." Damian flushed, and Tim felt almost  _bad_  about the teasing-

 

But he had yet to get over Damian's words in Austria.

 

Damian stating Tim had  _earned_  his love- and Tim was still weak over it. Still felt dizzy. And he wanted it, wanted it so badly. Wanted to  _love_  Damian-

 

But he needed it to happen like this, between them as  _people_ , not as  _ideals_. Needed Tim Drake to fall in love with Damian Wayne. Not the frantic love they had teased when they were younger, but something more  _steady_.

 

Tim smiled softly as Damian, reached up to stroke his cheek. "Today was wonderful," Tim admitted, "And I'm... I really appreciate that you listened to me. That you're trying for me."

 

"I'd do anything for you, Drake." Damian seemed to regret the words, the moment he said them. Like they were too much. But Tim just smiled, leaned in and kissed him gently.

 

"I know. You're proving it." He glanced up, and saw, in the faded light of the Gotham sky, shapes taking form in artificial light, against the clouds. "But I think our date's over. Your other girl is calling you."

 

Damian turned his head, saw the Bat symbol illuminated on the clouds. He sighed, and Tim leaned in, kissed his cheek.

 

"Go," he whispered, "I had a great time." He climbed off of Damian's lap, took his hand and pulled him up, guiding him towards the door. He stopped at it, leaning up to fiddle with the collar of his polo- looking like he wanted to kiss Damian again, and so badly  _wanting_  to. But holding back. Trying to keep himself from begging Damian to stay- to never leave.

 

Reminding himself that if he jumped too quickly, he would only drown himself in doubt, all over again. Doubt that this was perhaps just Tim needing to punish himself- that Damian was all he'd ever allow himself to have, because of what had happened to Bruce. That if he and Damian didn't end up together, then Bruce had fallen for no reason.

 

He wanted this to be  _real_ , he wanted to want Damian simply because he  _did_. Because the sparks in his belly were real.

 

He thought they were- but oh Tim would always be a salve to doubt.

 

"Call me," Tim whispered, "I'd like to do this again. But," he paused, licked his lips. "I'm sure I'll see you, out there."

 

Damian nodded, reached up to gently push some of Tim's hair back. "Thank you," he offered, leaning down and kissing his forehead, "For this, Drake." Tim nodded, didn't stop Damian from leaving-

 

Knew he had to go.

 

Knew it was for the best.

 

But  _god_ , did he want him to stay.

 

And when he was gone, when the door was closed and locked again, Tim made his way to the kitchen. He reached out to the flowers Damian had brought him, stroked one of the petals between his fingers, and thought that somehow, Damian's lips felt the same.

 

With his other hand, Tim reached up, touched his own.  _Missed_  the warmth that Damian had left there, missed the way he felt with Damian's hands on him, how there was this mingling of lust and pure affection in him, that birthed the strangest excitement he'd ever known.

 

Different even than when he had been younger. Different from the  _crush_  he and Damian had shared-

 

Tim closed his eyes and wanted it to be  _more_.

 


	19. High School AU pt10 (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "i miss your highschool au cold you write jay taking tim to a party and like just being super protective of his sweet little boyfriend"

Jason had Tim’s hand gripped tightly in his as they walked into the house. The music could be heard in the yard- but once inside, it seemed deafening.

Tim squeezed Jason’s hand, trying to stay close as Jason worked him through the crowds of people loitering around, towards the kitchen. Tim hadn’t exactly expected Jason to extend the invitation to the party to him, when his boyfriend had said he couldn’t make a movie that night because he had plans. Tim figured he needed time with his friends too.

But when Jason had asked if he wanted to come, well- Tim had said  _yes_  without thinking. Had lied to his mom that he was sleeping at Jason’s- well, okay, he didn’t  _lie_. He just omitted that they were going to a party prior to the whole sleeping thing.

Tim had never been to a party- this wasn’t really his  _thing_. His friends weren’t cool like this- a party for him was Bart and Kon crashing at his house and the three of them staying up until four AM with junk food talking about comics and playing video games until they couldn’t see straight.

Nothing like  _this_.

The kitchen was crowded too and Tim lost Jason’s hand as his boyfriend squeezed past some people- waved at someone and shouted some sort of greeting. Tim shoved his hands in his pockets, awkwardly waiting for him to get back. He worried this was a mistake, and it had been all of thirty seconds. He didn’t want to keep Jason from having fun-

“You alright in there cutie?” Tim jerked his head towards Jason’s voice, as his boyfriend held a bottle out to him. Tim took the beer, nodding.

“Yeah. Just… never been to one of these.”

“We don’t have to stay long,” Jason offered, taking a swig of his own beer. “Just gotta say hi to a few people. Have a drink or two. Then we can head back and watch a movie.” Tim nodded, and Jason tossed his arm around Tim’s shoulders, squeezing and leaning into to add, at his ear, “Or whatever you want to do, Timmy.”

Tim blushed, taking another drink quickly. Jason chuckled, kissed his cheek, before he led him out of the kitchen, into the living room. The couch was abandoned, and Tim was quick to take up a spot against the arm, seemed to try and shrink as small as possible. Jason was about to settle in himself when, from across the room, came a very loud,

“ _Jason motherfucking Todd_!” Tim watched as a guy crossed the room, long red hair thrown back in the messiest of pony tails. He was grinning and Jason had his arms open and the guy in a hug before Tim could even blink.

“Roy!” Jason called, squeezing tightly. “Hey man!”

“Didn’t think you’d show,” Roy said, leaning back, “Missed your face lately. You fucking disappeared.” Jason shrugged a shoulder.

“Shit happened. You know…” He trailed off, waved his hand, before he turned, glanced back at Tim. “Tim, this is Roy. Roy, this is Tim.” Roy took a step back, whistled once as he rested his hands on his hips.

“Damn Jason, and I thought Dickie had been going young with you.”

“I’m  _sixteen_ ,” Tim offered, lifting his beer for another sip. He tried to tell himself he should keep it slow- he knew he had all of  _zero_  tolerance still- but it gave him a distraction, something to focus on.

“Well shit, I’ve got five years on him.” Roy laughed, turning back to Jason. “You could’ve, you know, texted me and told me you had a cute little boyfriend.”

“Honestly, I  _meant_  to,” Jason said, taking a drink of his beer. “Just… you know. Weird to talk to anyone who knows Dick and Kori. Missed you though.”

“Yeah well, don’t let yourself miss me again. Wanna do shots?” Roy grinned, and Jason laughed, glancing back at Tim.

“I probably shouldn’t-”

“C’mon man, where’s your sense of  _fun_? I won’t make your boy do them- young blood and all.” He tossed his arm around Jason’s shoulder, and Jason licked his lips.

“Tim-”

“Go ahead,” Tim said, “Really, I’m fine. I’ll uh. I’ll be right here.” Jason nodded, following Roy off into the crowd. Tim took another swallow of his drink, before he settled it between his legs, pulled his phone from his pocket. He’d texted Kon and Bart in their group chat when he and Jason had left for the party, and since then they had been blowing his phone up, a mess of-

_Dude what’s it like?_

_Are there hot girls?_

_are there hot GUYS?_

Tim typed quickly, not paying attention to the room around him. He barely noticed when the couch dipped, until someone finally said, “You lonely over here?”

Tim jerked his head up, looked next to him. A guy had sat down, was smiling at him in a way that was sort of pretty-  _really_  charming, if he was honest.

“Not really,” Tim said, setting his phone on his thigh and picking his beer up again. “Just waiting for my boyfriend to get back.”

The guy nodded, took a drink from his own cup. “He bring you here?” Tim nodded. “Figured. You look a little young.”

Tim sighed. “You’re the  _second_  person to say that.” He took a swig from his beer- and realized it was nearly gone.  _Shit_. Still, he didn’t feel too bad- maybe he was getting used to this.

The guy laughed- and god, he was pretty when he tipped his head back. Had pretty blue eyes, dark hair- looked like some sort of  _perfection_. “It must be true then.” Tim shrugged a shoulder, opened his mouth to say something, when he saw Jason moving back through the crowd, Roy in tow. Roy was lifting up a cup and yelling something as Jason grinned, laughing. His cheeks were rosy.

But when he saw Tim, he stopped, the smile falling from his face. Tim moved to quirk a brow, just as Roy turned, looked at the couch and yelled at the top of his lungs “ _Dick_!” He rushed over, nearly throwing himself down on the guy and hugging him tightly.

And  _oh_ , that name rang a bell-

Tim swallowed. Shit. Shit.  _Shit_.

“You drunk Roy?” Dick asked, laughing, and Roy grinned.

“Only a  _little_. Not nearly enough.” He stepped back, just as Jason stepped closer. Dick glanced at him- and offered up that pretty smile.

“Hey stranger.” Jason licked his lips, shoved one hand into his pocket. The other was holding a cup. The beer he;d had a few minutes ago was gone.

“Hey.” Tim glanced between the two, before he shoved his phone into his pocket, and suddenly Dick was grinning more.

“Oh damn, is Jason your boyfriend?” Tim nodded, and Dick laughed. “Jaybird, look at you! He’s so tiny!”

“You forget I’m  _younger_  than you,” Jason pointed out, frowning a little.

“Easy to forget the baby is still in high school,” Roy offered, tossing his arm around Jason’s shoulders. Jason shrugged a little, managing to get free of his friend’s hold and reaching out, taking Tim’s hand. He pulled Tim up- and suddenly the beer hit Tim, and he felt light, fuzzy. He gripped Jason’s hand tightly, didn’t fight the way his boyfriend pulled him into his chest.

“C’mon Tim, pretty sure we weren’t going to stay long.”

“Oh c’mon Jay,” Dick said, pushing off the couch. “Don’t leave yet. I’ve missed you.” Jason’s frown deepened, and Dick sighed. “Okay, maybe I owe you an apology-”

“You owe me a fucking  _essay_  of apologies,” Jason said, squeezing his arm around Tim tightly. Tim said nothing- but could only think this wasn’t going well.

Worse, maybe, when he squirmed a little and Jason let him go, and Roy was tugging him over. He missed what Dick said, as Roy held his cup up.

“Jaybird teach you how to really party yet?” he asked, and Tim shook his head. Roy had a tattoo on his bicep, and Tim had the strangest urge to touch it.

Yeah, he’d drank that beer  _way_  too fast.

“Give this a try,” Roy said, holding up his cup. Tim should’ve said no- but it was hard, without his back up. He took the cup- and told himself he was just  _living_  a little- and took a little sip.

It was almost sickly sweet, soda and something fruity and then such a kick that Tim coughed, pressing his mouth into his wrist.

“You’ve got a ways to go,” Roy offered, “You can finish that.”

“Oh no way,” Tim said, trying to hold it up, but Roy pushed the cup towards him.

“Another sip at least?” Tim glanced at the cup- could admit that  _okay_  that sip had left this little warmth in him-

Oh  _fuck it_ , he thought, tipping his head back and tossing back what was left in the cup. Roy cheered- loud enough to get Jason and Dick’s attention. They looked over, and Tim had to lean against Roy’s chest to keep from losing his balance, pulling the cup away and coughing gently.

“Kid has potential,” Roy said, as Jason batted at his arm, hooked one around Tim and pulled him over.

“ _Jesus_  Harper, don’t get him wasted,” Jason said, brushing some of Tim’s hair back as he pressed his boyfriend’s back to his chest. “You okay Timmy?”

“Uh-huh,” Tim offered, smiling. He felt so  _warm_  it was crazy. He leaned back heavier against Jason, who glanced back at Dick.

“We can talk later,” Jason said, “I think I need to leave.” Dick glanced from Jason to where Roy had been- but he was gone already, back into the crowd for another drink. Dick nodded slowly.

“Yeah. Okay. But really. We need to.” Jason nodded, untangling from Tim so he could take his hand and guide him through the house, heading for the door.

“We’re leaving?” Tim asked, and Jason nodded.

“Yeah. Roy’s drinks are strong enough to put me on my ass- and you just downed the dregs of one. You’re  _drunk_.” Tim shrugged a shoulder.

“So?” he managed to stop Jason, digging his heels into the carpet. “Doesn’t that make this fun?”

“Maybe,” Jason offered, “But maybe  _not_. How about we just go home, okay?” Tim frowned, tugging his hand free.

“What if I want to stay?” he didn’t even know why he was fighting this- the idea of going home was  _nice_ , but he couldn’t seem to stop his mouth.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Why? Afraid you’ll run int more of your exes?” Jason frowned, and Tim tossed his arms out, “Is it that bad to be around them? What’s the  _problem_?” For a moment, Jason eyed Tim, before he grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door again. Tim squirmed, smacked his arm, but once they were outside in the yard Jason let him go, whirled around and glared at him.

“Are you trying to say something, Tim? Because if so,  _fucking say it_.” Tim glared, balled his hands into fists.

“Just that it’s  _weird_  you’re so against seeing them. Are you still hung up on them?” Jason gritted his teeth.

“ _No_. I fucking told you about Kori- and honestly, I don’t want to be here if she’s here or could even possible  _stop by_. We’re better not talking after how we fucked up and nearly ruined our lives. And  _Dick_ \- you don’t  _get_  it, Tim. What Dick was to me. He was my first  _everything_. Maybe it still fucking hurts.”

“So he just what you are to me,” Tim said, “Gee, well, good to know you’re not over him.”

“I didn’t say that-” Jason cut off as Tim pushed past him, walking towards the road. He headed down the street, and Jason chased after him.

“Tim!” Tim didn’t stop, frowning. Frowning because Dick was pretty and Jason had  _loved_  him and how was he supposed to stand up to a smile like that-

He jerked back a step when Jason finally got his wrist. Tim turned, and Jason reached out for his shoulders.

“I never said I wasn’t over him,” Jason said, “And you know what? Maybe a part of me isn’t. But that doesn’t mean I’m about to go running back to him. Not interested. And I’m avoiding him to keep my head clear on that- because whenever I used to see him, it  _wasn’t_  clear. I always just wanted to go back.” Jason sighed, glanced down. “Except tonight.”

Tim sucked on his tongue, as Jason squeezed his shoulders.

“I didn’t miss it, seeing you. I didn’t want to go back. I just... wanted you.” Jason shook his head, glanced up at Tim. “I loved him. I miss him. Maybe it’s time I’m his  _friend_  again. But I don’t want to be his boyfriend. I... I like  _you_. A lot. You’re just... pretty fucking wonderful.”

Tim blushed at that, feeling very  _stupid_  in that moment. “Even when I make an asshole of myself?” he managed, and Jason laughed.

“Even then. To be fair, I would’ve react the same way, if I was as drunk as you.” He tugged Tim against his chest, hugged him tightly. Tim melted into Jason, clutching at his tshirt as Jason kissed his hair. “Can we go home now? I want to get some water into you and get you laying down.”

“I’m not a  _kid_ ,” Tim pointed out, but didn’t argue as Jason pulled back, just to toss an arm over Tim’s shoulders and guide him, as they continued down the street.

“I know. But you still don’t have  _any_  tolerance. It’s kinda cute. Besides, if I get you home, maybe I can kiss you.”

“Could kiss me here,” Tim pointed out, leaning into Jason’s shoulder. He got a squeeze.

“Yeah, but not the way I really wanna kiss you.” Tim blushed at that saying without much thought,

“Yeah, definitely take me home then.” Jason laughed at that, shaking his head.

“One condition,” Jason added, as they crossed the street, about three blocks out from Jason’s house now. “You let me take care of you before we get into that.”

Because of Jason was honest,  _that_  was what he wanted. To get to take care of Tim- felt like the party had been a shit idea and he needed to make up for it. Didn’t want his boyfriend getting into trouble, or  _regretting_  any time he spent with Jason.

“Yeah, okay,” Tim mumbled, feeling a little sleepy. And very sure that if Jason wasn’t guiding him, he wouldn’t be walking straight. “But then you kiss me?”

Jason laughed. “After that, I’ll kiss you all you want, Timmy.”


	20. Pornstar AU pt9 (JayTim, TimKon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "pornstar au jays costar doesn't show up for filming that has to happen so someone says tim should do it"
> 
> I guess trigger warning for some subdrop going on- and oh look we get a ghost from Jason’s past!

Tim leaned back, sitting on the small desk Jason had in his dressing room, blocking most of the mirror. He was grinning, so much so that his face nearly hurt, while Jason simply  _glared_  at him. Playfully.

"I think I like it," Tim pointed out, inclining his head. Jason huffed, plating his hands on his hips. The tiny black vinyl shorts he wore barely covered any of his thighs, were so low on his hips that Tim got a good look at the crease of muscle that led from hip to groin.

He licked his lips.

Jason was sporting fishnets over his thighs, the garters disappearing beneath his shorts. Boots, the collar that Tim wanted to hook his fingers in- he didn't care that it was a bit stereotypical,  _it was hot_.

"You should shoot BDSM more often," Tim pointed out, beckoning Jason over with a curl of his fingers. Jason obeyed, walking over, following the shin of color of Tim's nails- black, the thins of gold almost jarring when contrasted to all the black Tim was wearing. Jason settled between his thighs, and Tim leaned in, placed a kiss to his ribs- avoiding the thin chain looped through Jason's nipple rings.

"It's not my favorite," Jason admitted, "maybe if I got to see  _you_  in some shorts like this." Tim giggled, bowed his head to kiss down towards his navel. He reached out, began to palm Jason through his shorts.

"Mmm, what if I said I'm pretty sure I have a pair?" He felt Jason's cock twitch and giggled. "Kon bought me some once. Wore 'em to a show with him."

"Your boy has great taste." It felt less strange, for Jason to say that. To think of Tim with someone else aside of him. Getting to know Kon had helped- and Jason had hope that if he continued to spend time with him, this would  _work_.

"He does," Tim agreed, gently pushing Jason back. His boyfriend took a step, and Tim slid off the desk, dropped down to his knees. He peeled the shorts down, tugged at the fishnets, Jason's underwear beneath, and dragged his tongue along the side of his cock. Jason tipped his head back, and Tim mouthed at the base, felt him twitch, beginning to swell. "Maybe we can play around with them sometime."

Jason shuddered. It was so much to think of- when he and Tim still had barely touched, outside of  _this_. But this felt far less like Tim doing his job, and much more like  _his boyfriend simply wanting to suck his cock_. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Tim licked back towards the head, kissed it with his pretty pink lips. "I've got some handcuffs. Decent gag. You could cuff me up, maybe blindfold me."

" _Shit_." Tim giggled, sucked at the head of Jason's cock, before sucking most of him into his mouth. He felt his harden more and gripped at his hips, dug nailed nails into his skin as Jason rocked very slowly. He tried to keep himself in check, but it was hard, harder every time, when all he wanted to do was come over Tim's tongue, not bother waiting for his shoot-

There was a knock at his door, before it was cracked open, one of the assistants sticking their head in. She didn't bat an eye over Jason thrusting lazily into Tim's mouth- after all,  _everyone knew what was going on_ , that Tim was getting Jason ready for the shoot-

"We've got a problem," she said, "Your costar didn't show." Jason huffed, reached down to tangle a hand in Tim's hair- regrettable easing him off his cock. Tim pulled back, staring up with excited eyes, a trail of spit connecting his wet mouth to Jason's cock for a moment.

Jason could have come in that very moment.

"I can't do anything about that," he reasoned, could feel each of Tim's breath. "Call the shoot off for the day?"

"Director said no way. We're on a time crunch, we want this movie  _out_. He uh, he wanted me to ask..." she paused, reached back to rub the back of her neck. "Well, he thinks your friend is cute and all."

" _Me_?" Tim asked, snapping his eyes towards her. He leaned away from Jason, staring. She nodded. "I, uh... I dunno." His cheeks were flushing, and Jason inhaled slowly, pulled his clothing back up so they could actually have a  _conversation_.

He could ignore the aching throb in his cock.

He reached down, helped Tim stand up. The girl looked nervous, and Jason figured the director had been screaming. He had a temper problem- wasn't Jason's favorite to work with, honestly. "Give us a minute," Jason said, and she nodded, leaned back out and shut the door. He turned to Tim, reached out and stroked his cheek, back into his hair.

"I've never thought about..." Tim started, shook his head head. " _Doing this_. Like, Kon and I have made a few home movies but... well...  _everyone_  seeing me?"

"You don't have to," Jason said.

"What's even the script?" Jason laughed.

"No pretense, no story. Honestly, you'd be fucking  _me_." Tim gawked for a minute, the flush on his cheeks darkening.

"We haven't even..." Tim left  _fucked_  silent, bit at his lip. "I don't want my first time with you to be on camera," he admitted, felt almost bad about it. Because it was sort of exciting, the thought of all those eyes on him- but he  _liked_  Jason. He wanted this to be private. He wanted it between them- and  _only_  them.  
Jason wrapped his arms around Tim, pulled him in against his chest. He hugged him tightly, kissed his hair. "I don't either," he admitted, "Though, you know, if you ever wanted to make something...with us, for  _just us_ , I wouldn't be against it."

Tim giggled. "You might change your mind if you saw Kon and I'd videos. Not sure I'm meant to have sex on camera."

"Well then. I'll make popcorn and we'll make a night of it. I'm sure you're wrong." Tim burst out laughing, lifting on his tip toes and kissed Jason with a smile.

"You're ridiculous. So think they'll postpone? Because I'd really like to finish what I started..." he reached down, gently rubbed Jason's erection through his clothing- which hadn't diminished at all.

Jason went to speak, but there was a knock at his door again, before the same assistant was popping her head back in. "Hey, Jay, good news- we got someone. One of the guys was making calls once we got word, he's already here. Boss wants your ass on set in no more than five."

She was gone before Jason could say anything, but Tim offered him a playful smile, squeezing his cock through his clothing. "Do I need to get back on my knees?"

"You do that babygirl, and I won't make it out there." Tim giggled, leaned up and kissed Jason, sucked on the man's tongue was it pushed between his lips as he continued to rub him through his clothing.

"You should have me over again," Tim whispered against his mouth. "I think we're over due for some fun that  _isn't_  for work."

Jason smiled. "I'd like that."

*

Jason made his way onto the set, mentally telling himself he was going to have a drink after this. He hadn't been a fan of filming BDSM in a long time, not since his last partner, not since-

"Jason, get over here, time crunch man!" Jason sighed, following the stage hand's voice. He folded his arms, looking at the table they'd set up- where he'd inevitable end up, on his back, legs thrown up over some guy's shoulders. He was staring intently at it, when he heard,

"You know Jay babe, it's not going to move, no matter how much you stare at it." Jason's head snapped at the sound, and he stared.

Stared because he couldn't believe who was standing in front of him.  
 _Oh fucking hell_. "Dick, what-"

"Got a call that they needed someone for a shoot. My agent knew I was in town. It's been a little while but, you know, pretty sure I remember what I'm doing." He grinned, the charming smile that used to have Jason's belly flaring up in knots, used to make him scream for his life when Dick pinned him down for shoots.

The smile he'd seen in bed on and off camera.

Jason opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when the director was yelling at everyone to get in position. Dick simply kept that smile on his face and winked at Jason.

Jason wanted to punch him- and at the same time, he had the urge to kiss him.  _And that was terrifying_.

*

Jason groaned, dug his shoulder blades into the table. Dick was begging his legs, thrusting into him mercilessly, and Jason tugged at his restraints. His arms were cuffed above his head, a chain linked to them and hooked to one leg of the table. The movement drove his hips down, harder onto Dick's cock, and Jason choked, squeezed his eyes shut.

He was hot, beneath the stage lights. Hot beneath his skin. Hotter than he'd planned on being, for this. He'd been prepared to think about Tim the whole time, just to keep himself hard, that he'd come because he had practice focusing on just the  _good feelings_ -

BDSM had never been his favorite to film, because it had been he and Dick's  _specialty_. And Dick was reminding him, as he dug his nails into his hips,  _just why_. Jason felt utterly broken, felt so drawn into it-

It was like there was no camera, and they were just  _fucking_ , like they used to. Before the break up.

If anyone had told Jason when he woke up that morning that he'd be fucking his ex on camera again, he would have thrown a bottle at them and rolled back over. Because  _fuck that sort of day_.

But here he was, and he was  _so close_ , trying to hard to brace himself. But Dick was groaning, grunting- his name and curses and it was  _so hot_ , and god _damn_  the way his hair clung to his forehead form sweat, the way his mouth fell open, the way his eyes-

Jason tossed his head back, gritted his teeth and tugged at the restraints again. He squeezed his thighs around Dick- and god, the  _moment_  he heard the queue from behind the camera he was crying out, arching up and coming up onto his own belly. Between his thighs, he felt Dick's hips stutter, and then he was leaning over Jason, jerking his hips against him as he emptied inside his body.

Jason was vaguely aware of Dick moving , pulling from his body. He let himself go lax, felt one of the stage hands undoing his restraints. And when he could move he pulled his arms down, sat up slowly and rubbed his wrists where the cuffs had rubbed the skin red.

"Just like old times?" Dick asked, as he was handed a robe. He tossed it on, tying it shut and grinning at Jason. "Forgot how good it was to fuck you." Jason said nothing- felt anxious, beneath his skin. Like he needed to get away from Dick's eyes.

Someone was passing a robe to him as well, and Jason took it, shrugging it on and standing up. He tried to ignore that his legs felt shaky, didn't feel solid beneath his weight. He didn't say a word to Dick, simply moved past him, heading back for his dressing room.

He needed a shower, but he honestly didn't want to stay. He just wanted to be back in his apartment, then. Away from this.  _Away from Dick_.

It shouldn't bother him this badly, seeing him.

But  _god_  he never thought they'd fuck again. And it just tore at him, reminded him of so many things he had moved past-

There was a knock at his door, within a few minutes. Jason had torn off what remained of his costume, was in the process of buttoning his jeans. He didn't say a word when it opened, and Tim leaned against the door frame, smiling at him.

"I know you aren't a fan," he said from where he stood, taking in the muscles of Jason's back and shoulders, how they moved. "But god that was hot. Like,  _really_  hot. I don't think I've ever seen you do BDSM." Jason said nothing, heard Tim walking into his dressing room. He grabbed for his tshirt, tugged it on, before he grabbed his hoodie, tossing it over his shoulders. He was zipping it when he turned, glanced at Tim-

And the pretty smile on Tim's face fell away.

"Hey," Tim said, voice going soft, "Is something wrong?" Jason said nothing, felt this strange ache in his chest, his belly- and he just-  
He needed to  _leave_.

"I just have to go," he said, walking past Tim, heading for the door. "I'm sorry." Tim turned, watched him go but didn't chase after him-

Jason wasn't sure if he was thankful for that, or wished that Tim had chased after him.

He walked with a purpose through the city, head down, headed straight for his apartment. Once inside he locked the door, kicked his shoes off, and began tearing at clothing, heading for his bathroom. He was naked by the time he got to the shower, turned the water on so hot that when he stepped into it, he hissed.

Jason scrubbed at his skin like there was a layer of grime on him. Scrubbed because he felt filthy, felt low and worse than dirt. Felt like there was something wrong with him, like he was chained down for a reason, and god, he couldn't unsee Dick's eyes and that smile-

He made a fist, turning and slammed it into his shower wall. He hung his head, let the water pound against him as he a sob escaped it throat. He trembled, hated this, hated the feeling in his stomach-

Hated that Dick fucking him had still felt so good. Hated that in those moments,  _Jason suddenly missed him_. And he hadn't missed him, not in a long time.  
He bit at his lip, told himself his cheeks were wet because of the shower. And nothing else.

When he left the shower, Jason's skin was tinged pink. He curled up on his couch in his sweatpants and an old tshirt, trying to focus on the silence around him, to get out of his head.

He shouldn't have left like that, and he knew it. Shouldn't have run- and he was paying now. Dropping hard, like he hadn't in a long time.

Subdrops had been one reason he didn't like filming BDSM. He got them bad, if he didn't ease back from that mindset. But mostly, because he and Dick had loved it so much, and he had thought the cleanest break from Dick would be to get away from what they loved.

Jason bowed his head, squeezed his eyes shut. He felt bad, just running from Tim as well. But he couldn't look his  _boyfriend_  in the eyes when he'd just loved getting fucked by his ex so much. And god, _he had_. Dick had felt just as good as he remembered, and Jason had told himself, once, that Dick would never feel good again-

He glanced up when he heard his phone buzzing. He'd tossed it on his coffee table. He reached for it, glanced at the name on his screen-

A name that hadn't appeared on his phone in a very long time.

And he shouldn't answer, he shouldn't-

"Hello?"

"You ran out." Jason sighed, rested his forehead against his knees.

"I don't want to talk, Dick."

" _You ran out_."

"I need to not hear you," Jason said, "Look-"

"Let me in." Jason went tense.

"What?"

"I'm outside. I'm looking at your door. Let me in." Jason pulled his phone from his ear, just stared at it for a moment- before he did exactly what a part of his brain was screaming at him to  _not_.

He set it down and got up, heading for the door. And when he opened, there he was-

Dick Grayson. In his stupid sunglasses with that stupid concerned curve to his mouth, looking  _stupid_.

Jason felt like a bitter teenager.

Dick stepped in without Jason saying a word, and Jason shut the door, before Dick whirled around to look at him.

"You can't just walk out after a shoot like that." Dick had his arms out, palms up. "You know better than that, know what it does to you-"

"I had to get away from you." Jason was honest- because he didn't have anything for Dick except honesty, now. Dick stared at him, before he pulled his sunglasses off, setting them behind him on a small table.

"You dropped didn't you?" Jason said nothing, but his eyes were still red and his face must have given it all away. Dick took a step towards him, glancing down at his torso briefly.

"Can I?"

 _At least he asked_.

Jason nodded, and Dick reached out, wrapped his arms around Jason. Jason sighed, leaned his head into the crook of the other man's neck, and Dick stroked his back, felt Jason's muscles as they shifted below skin and he reached up, clutching at Dick's shirt. Dick hushed him as Jason let a shudder run through him, turning to kiss the younger man's hair.

"Hey, I've got you," Dick offered, "You're alright. Let's work through this." Jason nodded, let Dick lead him through his own damn apartment, back to the couch. Once there, Jason took up the space against Dick's chest, let his arm settle around him. "You know, you didn't have to run."

Jason sighed, and hated to admit- but having Dick's arm around him, being pressed against him like this- it was already helping. "You just showing up out of the blue- and for a  _shoot_  of all things- it threw me." Dick nodded.

"Freaked you out that it was still good?" Jason groaned.

"Yeah," he admitted, "I wanted it to be  _terrible_." Dick laughed at that.

"Part of me did too. But hey, we always had good sex." He rubbed Jason's bicep.

Jason bit at his lip, tossed his arm over Dick's waist and squeezed. "I felt guilty over it." Guilty because there was Tim, in his mind- and he hadn't had a chance to explain any of this. He glanced at his phone on the coffee table, knew there was at least two missed calls from him- there had been, when Dick called. "I have a boyfriend," Jason suddenly blurted out, and Dick laughed at that.

That happy laugh of his that had once caused Jason's heart to skip beats. "Yeah? You and Roy  _officially_  hook up?"

"No," Jason said, furrowing his brow. "You know we didn't, I'm sure you still talk with him."

"I do. His little girl is the cutest thing ever." Jason grinned, because it was true- and Lian was getting so  _big_. "How's the boyfriend like you doing porn?"

"...He's sort of my..." Jason paused, and then quietly, "fluffer." Dick stared down at him, and Jason glanced up, before Dick's face split into a grin.

"You mean that cute kid in the leggings?" Jason grinned.

"Sounds  _exactly_  like Tim."

Dick whistled. "Well look at you go. He was adorable. Good for you." Jason nodded, and then- because it had always been so easy to talk to Dick,  
"He has a boyfriend. Another boyfriend. They've been dating for  _years_. And he's got a girlfriend."

Dick quirked up a brow. "Yeah? You're okay with that?"

"I guess. I wasn't sure at first... but Kon is... well. I like him. And he and Tim are  _good_  together. And Tim... well. He cares. I always feel it, when I'm with him." Jason let his head rest against Dick's chest again. "Feels like it could work."

"Good for you." Dick smiled to himself, reached up to stroke Jason's hair. "Sounds like you've got something good. So don't get your panties in a bunch just because I can still fuck you into oblivion. I've had  _practice_."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Just reminded me of everything  _else_  you used to make me feel."

Dick was quiet, leaned his head back against the couch and stared up at the ceiling. "Yeah. That." He inhaled, slowly, and offered up, with a little bit of a sad smile, "I haven't forgotten, either."

*

Tim rapped his knuckles against Jason's apartment door. He was shifting his weight from foot to foot, clutching at the strap of his purse. It felt like hours before the lock turned, and Jason opened up the door.

He smiled at Tim, but it looked tired.

"Hey," Jason offered, stepping aside, and Tim slipped in. The door shut, and he relocked it, before leaning over, kissing Tim's temple. "I'm sorry I ran out, earlier."

"You scared me a little," Tim said, following him towards the couch. Jason settled on it, and Tim sat down right next to him. "I called you."

"A few times. I know. I just..." Jason inhaled. "The guy who came in... he and I have a history, Tim. We worked together a lot, before. We uh... we dated, for a while." Jason looked down, avoided Tim's eyes. "And it just... threw me. I haven't heard from him in a while, and him suddenly being there, and we're  _filming_ , and it's shit we used to do all the time- I wasn't ready for it. Wasn't ready for it to  _feel good_. And it just...I felt guilty. I felt like I was doing something wrong to you, because I just remembered how good it was, once. With Dick."  
When he finally glanced up, Jason's grey eyes were  _sad_ , and Tim felt his heart clenching.

Tim reached out, found and took Jason's hand. He squeezed it in both of his, rubbed his thumbs along his knuckles.

"Hey, it's okay." He scooted closer, lifted Jason's hand, kissed his knuckles. "So you got some butterflies because of your ex? Big deal." Tim smiled. "And it's not like you went out and chose to fuck him. It's  _work_. I know that." Tim lifted Jason's arm, slid in so that he could stretch out, lean into his chest. "And you know Jason, this... this is all open for you, too. I don't expect to be your one and only."

Jason squeezed Tim's shoulders, glanced down at that pretty face- those affectionate eyes. They were looking at Jason like he was the only other person in the world.

"Maybe I want you to be," Jason offered, before he laughed at himself. "God, that was cheesy."

Tim only grinned. He leaned up, kissed the corner of Jason's mouth. "It's okay. I like it." His lips grazed his cheek then. Jason hooked his arm down around Tim's waist, and Tim nuzzled into his hair. "I told Kon I wouldn't be home tonight," Tim offered, wrapping his arms around Jason's neck as he leaned back, smiled so sweetly that Jason's chest ached. "I thought... maybe I could stay?"

Jason stared at Tim. Stared because he really didn't know what he did to get this lucky, to have him in his life- but he'd do it a thousand more times if it meant he'd never go.

"You can tell me about him, if you want," Tim offered, "Or we can talk about whatever you want. Or I can kiss you until you fall asleep. Whatever you want." Tim leaned in, kissed the tip of Jason's nose- had him smiling. "Just let me stay. Let me show you that you're guilty over  _nothing at all_."

Jason leaned in then, kissed Tim's mouth slowly, sweetly.

He wanted nothing more than to have him stay the whole night through. 


	21. Paint (DamiColi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "okay so i know you're not taking prompts so just something to think about, but Damian is an artist and there are skinsafe paints and Colin's skin is fucking flawless"

“-tt- Colin, please hold still.” Colin tried to glance over his shoulder, but couldn’t turn his head- all he could do was shift his eyes.

Damian was sitting behind him, invisible to his eyes.

“I don’t normally sit still this long,” he reasoned, arms folded up over the back of the chair he was sitting backwards on. “That’s more  _your_  thing.”

“-tt-” Damian rolled his eyes, swirling his brush in the pink he had mixed on his palette. He leaned forward, tongue pressed just out of the corner of his mouth in concentration as he dragged the brush along Colin’s back. The paint was cold, but Colin didn’t shiver as the lines were slowly worked over his skin. He breathed very slowly, steady, so as not to jar Damian.

The other teen sat back, glancing at the colors he had blurring and bleeding into Colin’s skin. He was working on the sunset he could see outside the large bay windows, just above the trees that surrounded the Manor. With all of Colin’s movement though, he feared he wouldn’t have it done before the sun actually set.

“I won’t finish in time,” Damian said, even as he rinsed his brush out and began dabbing it in gold. “You move too much.”

“Sorry Dames,” Colin said, reaching up to brush some of his growing hair out of his eyes. He probably needed a haircut- but if he was honest, he didn’t exactly want one. Not after meeting Jason’s friend, Roy, and seeing that wild ginger mane of his. And the way he kept it in those messy buns.

Damian sighed as he bled in the golds for the sun, before leaning up, kissing the back of Colin’s neck. The redhead smiled to himself, as he felt Damian’s lips curling against his skin.

“You are forgiven,” Damian offered, as he settled back, “if only because you otherwise make a good canvas.”

Colin snorted over that, covering his mouth as he laughed. “Gonna paint me anywhere else?” Damian huffed, smacking his shoulder.

“I retract my statement. At least a regular canvas doesn’t hit on me.” Colin grinned to himself, even as his boyfriend abandoned his brush for a moment and let his fingers trail along the curve of his waist. Even as Colin knew Damian’s aggravation was all for show- and that really, he was still smiling.


	22. Messy (BruDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little surprise for [warpedchyld](http://warperchyld.tumblr.com/) because of [this gif I reblogged earlier today](http://madnizilla.tumblr.com/post/135735221720).

“Shit, Bruce, like-that.” Dick was panting, rocking on Bruce’s lap as the man slid an arm over the base small of his back, holding him close. Dick gritted his teeth, tipping his head down as Bruce’s other hand slid past the waistband of his denim shorts, over the swell of his ass. The cotton of his underwear rubbed against his skin as he fought between wanting to push back into that large hand and grind forward, down against Bruce’s straining erection.

They’d barely gotten their clothes off. Shirts were discarded on the floor, Bruce’s jacket thrown up on the pillows. Dick didn’t think they’d get anything else off, get much farther than this- not when it was so hot outside, not when Dick knew Bruce had been looking at him, since he got him.

Bruce’s hand slipped beneath Dick’s underwear, grabbed at his bare ass, and Dick moaned, low and obscene, pressing his mouth to Bruce’s neck. Bruce groaned, hand on his waist growing even tighter- and Dick could feel his strong arm against his back, holding him so close.

He continued to rock his hips, grind along his lap, mouthing at Bruce’s pulse now. “Gonna come,” Dick breathed, “If you keep this up.”

It wasn’t a lie. Dick came undone so fast when Bruce touched it, it might have been embarrassing, were he with anyone else.

“Maybe I-” Bruce broke off, gasped as Dick slid his hands along his waist, felt the heavy muscle beneath his skin. “-Want you to.”

“Mmm, yeah?” Dick leaned into his ear, breath coming heavier as Bruce kneaded his ass, as Dick felt his own erection grinding into Bruce, felt the heavy shape of the other man’s. “Why? Like when I’m a mess for you? When I’m your messy boy?”

Bruce growled, turned and caught Dick’s mouth, kissed him on the affectionate side of rough. He pressed his tongue along Dick’s lips, and Dick tried to push it away with his own, playful- until he felt Bruce’s fingers sliding into the cleft of his ass, applying pressure against his hole. Dick gasped, before Bruce’s tongue silenced the sound, and all he could of were make small, broken noises around the muscle as Bruce massaged his hole.

Dick clutched at him tightly, rocking faster, felt himself climbing up, his cock twitching in his pants-

Until Bruce growled into his mouth, bit at his lip, his hips lifting, jerking up. Dick rode out the motion, before he began to slow, Bruce stilling beneath him. Dick leaned back, cheeks flushed and eyes pretty, offering up his cocky, charming smile. “Look at you and your short fuse,” he teased, “Getting off without me.” Bruce narrowed his eyes, before he was teasing Dick’s hole again, pulling him back in so he could nip at his lower lip.

“You’re just being stubborn,” Bruce chided, as he rocked back up against Dick, who was still _so hard_ , who choked on a whine and ground down against Bruce desperately. “If I recall, you were the one _about to come_ -” he smirked, “Something about being a messy boy, perhaps?”

Dick shuddered, tipping his head back as he lost his rhythm, hips rutting until they were stuttering and he was giving a rather loud cry as he came. Bruce kept one arm locked around him, kept him from toppling right off his lap, When Dick finally stilled, he let his head lift, drop forward, as he tried to regain his breath.

“You’re right,” he offered, glancing up through his lashes, through his hair. “I _am_  messy. I might need some help,” he reached down, popped open the button on his denim shorts, “cleaning up. If you’re _up_  for it, that is.”

Bruce grinned, before turning and flipping Dick down onto the bed, on his back, and crawling over him, as Dick shimmied his shorts and underwear down, tipping his head back and looking forward to the fact that he _knew_  Bruce would have his mouth on him _somewhere_  until he was hard again.


	23. Haricut (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [ababybat](http://ababybat.tumblr.com/) I was thinking about Damian and haircuts.

“You really wanna do this kid?” Jason asked, watching as Damian settled into his kitchen chair. Beneath them, he could hear the pulsing beat from Roy’s music, blasting in his workshop.

“Definitely,” Damian said, swiping a hand back through his hair. Hair that he felt had barely changed in _eight years_.

He wasn’t ten anymore.

Jason picked his clippers up off the counter. “Alright then.” He took the few steps towards Damian, placed a hand on the back of his head and forced him to bow forward, slightly. “Do me a favor and don’t move, alright? Last thing I need is you on my ass for fucking up your pretty boy looks.”

“-tt- Funny Todd.” Jason smirked to himself, turning the clippers on and slowly moving them up along the back of Damian’s head. His hand was steady, and Damian kept his eyes down on his hands as he felt some of his short hair falling away, leaving his neck and shoulders itchy.

“Tilt a little,” Jason said, and Damian listened, the clippers working up, by his ear. He moved in the other direction when Jason asked, before the clippers went quiet for a moment, Jason grabbing a smaller one to finish up the edges. “Alrightie,” Jason finally said, turning the clippers off and setting them down. “Ass up and take a look babybat.”

Damian stood up, grabbing the mirror off the counter where Jason had left it, looking at himself. He tilted his head slightly, studying the undercut, before Jason crowded behind him, reaching up and ruffling the longer hair on the top of his head.

“Todd- what are you-”

“Trust me on this,” Jason said, teasing Damian’s hair until it was a pushed back mess, some still falling free onto his forehead, pushed off towards one side. “See? Better.”

“-tt-” Damian stared for another moment, before, “I guess you are right.”

“So you like it?”

Damian sucked on his tongue. “I do.” He set the mirror down, turning to face Jason, who took a step back. And, in a moment of honesty, asked, “Do you think Drake will like it?”

Jason furrowed his brow. “Timmy? Sure, I guess.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, noticed the strange look of wishful hope in Damian’s eyes, before he cracked a grin.

And the realization settled in.

“You know, I bet he’ll _love_  it,” he said, “Back when I rocked the undercut he thought it was cool. He’ll notice.”

Damian smiled over that, unaware of just how _obvious_  he was, before he reached up, scratched the back of his neck. “I itch all over now.”

“Yeah, that happens. Shirt off and shake it out, it’ll help.” Damian listened, pulling his shirt off over his head and shaking it out, brushing at his neck and his shoulders. He missed Jason digging his phone from his pocket, missed everything until he finally looked over, and Jason was grinning.

“What?”

Wordlessly, Jason turned his phone around, showed Damian a photo he had just snapped, Damian’s side profile with his head bowed slightly, the motion of him shaking his tshirt cut off entirely.

Below it was the caption _look at the hot stud in my kitchen_.

And the recipient simply said _replacement_.

Damian’s cheeks tinged cherry red and he glared at Jason. “What the ever loving fuck Todd?”

“Just giving you a little helping hand,” Jason said, gently punching Damian in the shoulder. The younger bared his teeth, before tugging his tshirt over his head.

“I don’t need help with anything,” he retorted, and Jason snorted.

“Uh-huh, and you just care what Tim would think of your new look for no reason, right?” Indignant silence was the only response Jason got, and he only grinned wider. “Fess up babybat, you’ve got a crush. No shame in that.”

“How  _juvenile_.” Jason rolled his eyes, before his phone vibrated. He glanced at it, before looking back up at Damian.

“Guess you’re not interested in what Tim had to say then, huh?”

Damian jerked his head up. “He responded?” He reached for Jason’s phone, but Jason only held it up, using his full height to keep it from Damian’s reach. Despite Damian’s growth, he still lacked the few inches of height Jason had over the entire family, except Bruce. Damian growled, jumping and grasping Jason’s wrist, shoving him back against the counter.

Jason laughed, despite the way the counter dug into his lower back. “Really looks like you don’t care at all.”

“Oh fuck off Todd.”

Damian let go of Jason’s wrist, let him lower his phone. And then, in a voice that was a pure mockery of Tim’s, he read, “ _Fucking hell when did the kid get hot?”_ Damian blushed again, as the phone buzzed a second time, and after a moment, Jason added, “ _Forgive me father for I have sinned, I’m having impure thoughts about my baby brother_.”

Damian’s face lit up over that, just as Roy walked into the kitchen, quirking up his brows at the two pressed together against the counter, as he wiped the grease from his hand son his tank top. “Uh, did I miss something?”

“I have to go,” Damian suddenly said, pulling back from Jason, reaching for his jacket that he’d thrown on the table. He hurried past Roy, shouting over his shoulder _thank you Todd!_  before the door opened and slammed shut behind him.

Roy turned back towards Jason, giving him a questioning look. He only grinned, walking over to Roy and kissing his temple, threading his fingers through the loose strands of hair that had escaped his messy bun.

“What was that?”

“Just me playing matchmaker,” Jason admitted, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

“Uh...huh.” Roy folded his arms. “And how’d it go?”

“I’d say good.” Jason slung an arm around his shoulders. “I’ll know for sure in probably a few hours. Bet they both text me within five minutes of each other.”

“You’re enjoying this too much,” Roy pointed out, pulling away and side stepping around the mess on the floor from Damian’s haircut, heading for the fridge.

“ _Never_ ,” Jason said, even as he continued to grin.

Okay, maybe he was enjoying it a _lot_ \- but too much? _No way_.


	24. Long Night (Tim/Midnighter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "someday you must take responsibility for causing me to think about tim x midnighter and write some, please"
> 
> Anyone who follows my blog knows about the Robin Pile feat. Midnighter thing that sparked Tim/Midnighter as a ship. It was finally time for me to write it.

Tim gave a sharp shout, clutching at his pillows as two fingers were shoved into him without ceremony. His body was dripping wet already- stretched from his own fingers, but _god_  his were thicker-

“M,” he gasped, pushing back against them. The man behind him was still in his suit, cowl pulled up and everything. He gave Tim a wicked grin, twisting his fingers, purposefully missing Tim’s prostate- but just barely.

Tim lifted his ass in frustration, spread his thighs more, his cock hanging heavy, dripping down onto his sheets. Midnighter licked his lips, reached out and grabbed a handful of Tim’s ass, giving him a squeeze.

“Were you up waiting for me?” he asked, his voice hoarse, husky. Need and the night air had had their way with him. “Hoping I’d come in your window?”

Tim bit at his lip, eyes rolling when Midnighter finally let his fingers press against his prostate.

“Fuck, more-” Tim whined, wanting a bigger stretch- wanting Midnighter’s cock, if he was honest. Which he _always_  was, with M.

Tim had no shame, no holds, in his desires. Or the lust he felt towards the black-clad man currently devouring him with his eyes like Tim was pure sugar.

“Size queen,” Midnighter remarked with a chuckle, shoving a third finger into Tim’s body. Tim gave a happy moan, tossing his head up, his hair a mess, sticking to his neck and forehead with sweat. He’d had himself pretty worked up by the time Midnighter had finally shown up- had kept Tim waiting long enough that the smaller man thought for a moment maybe he wouldn’t come.

Which was absurd.

Midnighter _always_  came when one of the Robins called him- and when it was Tim? He came _running_.

Tim’s hands scrambled along the bed as he shoved his ass back, fucking himself on Midnighter’s fingers. He watched, bemused, his own cock aching- but god, it would wait.

Tim was more fun to fuck when he was pliant, post-orgasm. More fun to work up that second time. He always rode Midnighter twice as hard, worked his hips twice as fast- he was desperate, when it came to his second orgasm.

By the third, he was simply _a mess_.

“Touch me,” Tim demanded- didn’t ask. He never asked, it was as if he simply _knew_  whatever he wanted his partners would give. Midnighter had seen it with the other Robins, had seen it with _himself_.

Tim might be the one coming undone, but M was the one on a leash.

He reached between Tim’s legs as he continued to fuck him, gave his balls a firm squeeze and got a choked sound, before he eased his palm along the underside of Tim’s cock. Skin hot and velvet-like, he gave the barest of contact, until Tim was trying to rut against his palm, all while pushing his ass back against Midnighter’s hand, trying to get him to fuck him harder.

“Careful Tim,” he growled, “Don’t wear yourself out. The night’s young.”

“Just- make me- cum,” he panted, his body sizzling beneath his skin, fire and lust and a whole slew of feelings Tim didn’t have words for, when he was with this man. Midnighter gave him a wicked smile, before finally grasping his cock, jerking his hand in quick motion that had Tim crying out, as his fingers curled, pressed hard to his prostate.

It took only that, and a growl ripped right from Midnighter’s throat, to have Tim coming undone. He gave a loud, wordless shout, and he was spilling over the man’s hand, down onto his sheets. His body clenched tight around M’s fingers, and the man groaned- knew what that feeling was like, around his cock.

It was the best, when he was so far inside Tim he swore he could hear him scream, when the man came. The best damn feeling he’d ever known.

Tim kept his ass held up, despite the tremble in his thighs. He gasped, pressed his face into his pillows, and Midnighter pulled his fingers free, leaning over him to kiss the base of his spine.

“Oh pretty bird,” he whispered, one hand sliding along the perfect curve of Tim’s ass, giving it a squeeze. “We’re going to have such a _long_  night.”


	25. Favorite (Tim/Midnighter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a shitty day and decided to write more Tim/Midnighter...

Tim tossed his head, hands clutching at Midnighter’s shoulders as he lifted himself, the other hands hands running along his waist as he eased back down.

Tim safehouse was quiet, except for them. Quiet except for their tangled breaths, the rocks and squeaks of the plush chair Midnighter was settled in, Tim snugly in his lap. Quiet except for the breathy curse Tim got when he tightened his body around M, smirking at him.

“We might have some- ah- jealous birds after this,” Midnighter managed out, staring at the expanse of Tim’s throat as his head rolled back, his hair fanning out. He was so _pretty_  it was a damned crime.

“They’ll forgive me,” Tim whispered, still clutching at Midnighter’s shoulders. He loved the way they moved, beneath his hands. Loved the muscle beneath skin, the pure shape of them. “I’ll just let them all into your lap when I’m done.”

Midnighter laughed- husky, the kind of sound that had Tim shivering. M leaned in, pressed his mouth to Tim’s neck, sucking over a fading bruise one of the other Robins had left on him recently.

“Who left this?” he asked, and Tim hummed, closing his eyes.

“Can’t- remember,” he admitted, shuddering as Midnighter shifted his hips, his cock brushing his prostate.

That got him another laugh. “ _Whore_.” Tim smiled, leaned forward, forcing Midnighter’s back firmly to the back of the chair. He hovered close to his mouth, not kissing but breathing, tantalizing.

“Complaining?”

“ _Never_.” Tim smirked, as Midnighter’s hands roamed off his hips, back over his ass, grabbing him and spreading him wider as he thrust up. Tim’s breath caught and he whined, before Midnighter asked, “Which one is your favorite to fuck?”

Tim smiled, despite the delirium he wanted to fall into. Despite that it was so hard to think, when M kept him so full. But he knew Midnighter liked his brothers too- knew that if Dick hadn’t ever brought him into this that _this_  would not be happening.

And Tim- he was always willing to talk about his lovers.

“Damian,” he breathed, sinking down hard on Midnighter’s cock, and choosing to rock his hips, changing the motion.

“Yeah?”

Tim nodded, his cheeks beginning to flush. “He puts up a- _ah_ \- a fight. He hates to give up the control ‘til I take it. I could come thinking about it.” Tim shivered at the thought, and suddenly Midnighter had a hand around the base of his cock, squeezing tightly. Tim gave a cry, but M was only smirking at him.

“Not yet pretty bird. Who fucks you the best?”

“ _Jason_.” Jason’s name fell from his mouth without thought. “He’s so- big. Pins me down. Could fuck me all-day.” Tim gasped, as the hand moved up his cock slowly, easing the pressure a bit, so that Midnighter could rub his thumb along his slit, dragging precum around the head of his cock.

“Where’s that leave our boy Grayson?” Tim bit at his lip, continuing to rock his hips- fighting down the urge to reach down, to grab Midnighter’s hand and move it. The urge to impale himself over and over again.

He didn’t want to be done yet.

“Dick,” Tim whispered, breathy, staring up through thick lashes, “ _I like to watch_.” And god it was so true- Tim could come undone watching the way he moved for fifteen seconds- the way he bent and curved and arched when anyone touched him.

Midnighter chuckled, the sound rumbling from his chest, and Tim dug his blunt nails into his shoulders- got a hiss in response as he suddenly lifted his hips, lamming back down. He watched the other man tip his head back and leaned in, pressed his mouth to Midnighter’s throat and sucked at his pule, until blood was blooming into a bruise beneath the surface, promising lilacs and buttercups before the night was up.

“Am I _your_  favorite?” Tim whispered, a Midnighter tugged at his cock, had his vision swimming.

“That’d be _cruel_ ,” he managed, “picking a favorite.”

Tim growled, replaced his lips with his teeth, dug them into Midnighter’s skin until it gave, beneath his canines. The man gave a shout, and Tim squeezed his body around him tight, kept a firm hold with his nails as the faint taste of copper and salt tainted his mouth.

“Try again,” he breathed, and the sudden flip in the game had Midnighter’s stomach in knots.

Tim was ethereal, when he took control and _showed_  it.

“You’re my favorite,” he managed, as Tim lapped at his neck, moving to kiss his jaw, nip at his earlobe. Each pulse left Midnighter’s neck aching, but Tim’s body could make him forget, as Tim’s hips began to move faster, driving down desperately.

“Good,” Tim whispered, nearly whined. “I- _ah_ \- I better be…” Tim bit at his lip, tossing his head back and adding, “With how I fuck you.”

His thighs were beginning to burn, but it was a feeling Tim loved. His fingers felt locked in their position, gripping so tightly at Midnighter, but _god_  it didn’t matter. He was close- brought up so high thinking about his brothers- and he had no intention of slowing down, until he had come so completely undone he didn’t know his own name.

Midnighter helped guide his hips, gripping tightly and lifting Tim with each rise along his cock. Tim’s body was so hot, wet and stretched and _divine_  if he was honest. He could have let go thirty seconds into Tim’s movements, but _fuck_  if watching Tim work himself up to that high wasn’t one of the best sights ever.

Tim was gasping, his breath coming in rough pants, and he squeezed his eyes shut, beginning to see double. He focused on each drop of his hips, the way his cock was bumping against his belly, smearing him wet- and then when one of Midnighter’s hands was wrapping around him again, giving him a firm stroke, he was shouting, arching so far he had to tighten his hold on M’s shoulders to keep from falling off completely.

His orgasm wrapped him so tightly around Midnighter that the man gasped, before growling, letting Tim ride it out as he came himself, filling his body with wet fire.

When Tim finally slumped over him, panting, Midnighter stroked one large hand up along the curve of his spine. Tim hummed, turning and nuzzling against his neck, body feeling like water, like his skin was a bubble, keeping him from bursting, from flowing out all over his floor.

“You never disappoint,” Tim mumbled, and Midnighter laughed.

“Yeah, neither do you kid.” Tim smiled, kissed the tender spot on M’s neck. “You got a little possessive there.”

“I share to a point,” Tim whispered, slowly lifting himself up to hover close to Midnighter’s mouth again. He’d opened his eyes and they were such a wild blue it was hypnotizing, crystalline and unreal. He let his hand leave Midnighter’s shoulders, one running up along the curve of his neck, brushing along the short, buzzed hair at the back of his head, until Tim could tangle his fingers in the longer hair up top. “As long as no one forgets that _I’m_  the favorite.”

And when he kissed M, all demanding tongue and punishing teeth, he knew there was no way in hell he ever _could_  forget.


	26. I've Got You (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "OMG I saw you mentioned (maybe?) opening prompts again. Completely ignore this if you're not....but I would DIE to see more TimDami daddy kink. (Dami with a 'Daddy's Baby Boy' shirt omg) It's the best! And thank you so much for all you are- you actually helped a friend of mine understand her sexuality ^_^"

Tim held the bag out expectantly, as Damian eyed him, across the cave. He was on his knees, working on his bike, tank top covered in grease, smeared from his hands.

“What is it?” Damian asked, not standing up. Tim rolled his eyes.

“Come _look_.” Damian huffed, but stood up, wiping his hands off on a rag and tossing it onto his bike. He crossed the room, taking the bag and opening it, pushing a bit of white tissue paper side. When he didn’t reach inside, Tim caved and slipped a hand into the bag, pulling the tshirt out himself.

“What do you think?” He held up the powder blue shirt, displaying the large, bubbly pink lettering across the front.

And he _heard_  Damian’s breath escape him.

“Thought maybe you could put it on while everyone is out,” Tim offered, “If you’re up for it.” Damian sucked on his tongue, as Tim tucked the shirt back into the bag, before he nodded. Tim smiled, pressing the bag’s handles into his hands and leaning in, kissing his cheek. “Great. Then go shower, daddy likes it when his baby boy is _clean_.” He leaned closer to Damian’s ear, adding, “That way I can make you filthy.”

Damian shuddered, and Tim could only smirk.

*

Tim waited impatiently in his room, sitting in a large, plush chair he liked for reading. Granted, he’d found- through _experience and experimentation_ \- that it was perfect when he had someone in his lap.

There was a knock at his door, and Tim leaned his head back, smiling to himself when he heard a hesitant _daddy?_  from the other side.

“Come in baby boy.” The door pushed open, and Damian peeked in, glancing at Tim across the room. A moment of hesitation, and then he was stepping inside, shutting the door behind him.

Tim stared, tried to cover it with a lazy smirk- but Damian was wearing the tshirt he’d given him, the words _Daddy’s baby boy_  scrawled along his chest and ribs. The tshirt was a bit big, left it loose, long- and he was tugging at the hem, as if trying to cover himself.

He was wearing nothing else, except a pair of briefs in the same pink as the lettering, covering in polka dots that were blue, close to the shirt’s color- and a pair of Tim’s blue knee-highs that he had stolen back when their play first started. Tim had never asked for them back- decided he liked them more on Damian.

He had only expected him to wear the _shirt_.

“Come here,” Tim said, gently patting his thigh- endlessly thankful that Bruce was at his office, that Alfred and Cassandra were in the city. The Manor was completely _their’s_. Damian crossed the room, slowly, tugging on his tshirt the moment he was in Tim’s lap, looking away. “What’s wrong Dami?”

He said nothing, and Tim reached down, rubbed his hand along one warm, exposed thigh. Watched Damian’s eyelids flutter.

“Are you being shy?” Damian bit at his lip, and Tim eased his hand higher, pushing up the hem of the shirt. “You never have to be shy with daddy. I’ve seen _all_  of you, baby boy.”

His cheeks went so dark at the implications that Tim couldn’t hold in his chuckle. He leaned in, kissed his rosy cheek.

“Do you like your shirt?” Damian nodded, and then, as if realizing he had forgotten it-

“Thank you, daddy.” He leaned in, kissed Tim’s cheek, one hand pressing to his chest. Tim hooked his other arm around his waist, held him there as he continued to rub his thigh, hands sliding higher.

He had meant to take this slow, to enjoy the fact that for once, they didn’t have to rush- but he hadn’t expected _this_ \- and Tim found he was hard, in his jeans. Harder than he’d anticipated.

And that he couldn’t keep his hand from pushing between Damian’s thighs, palming his cock through his briefs. The younger gasped, pressed his face to Tim’s neck, hiding as Tim gently rubbed the shape of his cock, could feel him swelling up under even the gentle touches.

“Do you like when daddy touches you?” Damian nodded, still said nothing. For a moment, Tim was worried- he was used to Damian being talkative, _bratty_ -

“Daddy,” Damian whined, spreading his thighs more so Tim could grip him, begin stroking him through his underwear.

“Yeah baby boy? Talk to me. You’re so quiet.” Damian shook his head, keeping his face buried in Tim’s neck. Tim began to slow his movements, considered pulling his hand away completely. “What’s wrong?”

Another shake of Damian’s head, until Tim rested his hand flat on the small of his back. The younger squirmed, pushing toward Tim’s hand- but Tim refused to give him the friction he wanted.

“Talk to me first.”

Damian swallowed, and then, quietly- in a voice that seemed so utterly unlike his own, “Do you love me, daddy?”

“Of course I do.” Tim reached up, pulling his hand from Damian’s thigh to force him back slightly, tilt his chin up. “Why would you think I don’t?”

“You… you spent the day with Dickie.” There was _always_  a part of Tim that would never get used to Damian referring to Dick as anything but _Grayson_ \- but when he got like this, when he fell in deep enough, even that fell away.

“Was my baby boy jealous?” Damian nodded, and Tim leaned in, kissed the corner of his mouth. “You know you’re daddy’s favorite. You know I love you.” Damian sucked at his lip, and Tim tapped the tip of his nose. “You’re my baby boy- no one else is.” He kissed Damian, very gently, meant to keep it as such- but Damian was surging forward, clutching at his shirt and kissing him sloppy, wet, needy- his thighs spreading again. “Want daddy to prove it?” Tim whispered, against his mouth, and Damian nodded.

Smiling, Tim reached back down, rested his hand on Damian’s inner thigh, his thumb stroking over an old scar there.

“Can daddy touch you, Damian?”

It might have been a part of their play- but it was a serious question, too. Because if Damian said no, Tim took it at face value- and the game would change. There had been times where Damian had said no, where he’d only wanted Tim to pamper him, to pay attention to him like no one else ever had.

But Damian was nodding quickly, a breathy, rushed, “Yes daddy, please, _please_ ,” and Tim was rubbing him through his briefs again, feeling the wet spot from the precum leaking from his cock.

Tim smiled, stroking him through his underwear, as Damian pushing his hips up, making little frustrated grunts over the lack of skin on skin contact. “So impatient,” Tim whispered, giving him a firm squeeze. Damian gasped. “Daddy taught you better.”

“But-but…” Damian swallowed thickly, his voice wavering, “I thought about you, daddy. I _missed_  you. I- I need you- need you to-” his words were breaking, and Tim kissed his cheek, the corner of his eye, felt the tickle of his eyelashes as he slipped his hand higher, into the waistband of his underwear. He tugged it down, freeing Damian’s cock, and rubbed his thumb over the head.

“Shhh, I’ve got you baby boy. I’ll make you feel good.” Damian nodded, tipping his head back, pushing up into Tim’s hand as he began to stroke. Damian moaned, his cock so hard in Tim’s hand _so fast_  that Tim was beginning to think he hadn’t been playing- he really _had_  been thinking of him all day.

“Daddy- _oh_ , please.” Damian sucked at his own tongue, and Tim glanced down, watched a fresh wave of precum leaking down, over his knuckles. He smiled, before pulling his hand away, the one at the small of Damian’s back sliding down, patting his ass.

“Up baby boy,” he said, and Damian’s eyes went wide, shaking his head.

“ _Don’t stop_.” Less pleading, more of the Damian Tim was used to seeing, outside of the game.

“Trust me.” He held Damian’s gaze for a moment, before the younger nodded, carefully climbing out of Tim’s lap. Tim stood up, turning them- before he pushed Damian down into the chair, and without a word dropped down to his knees between his splayed thighs. He leaned over him, grasping at his cock, opening his mouth and easing his mouth down over him without warning.

Damian cried out, pushing up, reaching down to sink his hands into Tim’s hair, tugging at it, tangling it around his fingers as Tim bobbed his head quickly. “Daddy, _dad-dy_!” Damian tossed his head back, eyes squeezed shut, and Tim reached down, fumbling with his own jeans.

He was aching. He wasn’t going to last.

He freed his own cock, took himself in hand and stroked as he pulled his mouth off, licking up along the side of Damian’s shaft. He groaned when he twisted his own hand around the head of his cock. “Do you like when daddy kisses you like this?”

Damian nodded, managing to glance down, panting now. Tim smiled, kissed the head of his cock before swiping his tongue over it, coming back salty.

“Do you like when daddy touches himself?” It took everything Tim had to keep his words steady- and when Damian nodded again, finally letting go of Tim’s hair to instead grab the arms of the chair, his jade eyes gone so dark and needy, it took everything inside Tim to keep from coming.

Instead he simply opened his mouth, went back to treating his baby boy the way he deserved.

Damian gasped, squeezing the plush arms of the chair, trembling with each bob of Tim’s head. “Daddy-daddy- I think I might-”

Tim gave a muffled groan, beginning to lose his own rhythm over his cock. He wanted Damian to come desperately, wanted him to let go. He eased himself lower, until he had every inch of Damian in his mouth, brushing back against his throat- and that did it, that had Damian tossing his head back, screaming for his daddy as he came.

Tim swallowed, the heat of it all, the echo of Damian’s voice, driving him to his own orgasm. He stroked himself through it, refused to pull his mouth off of Damian until his cock was beginning to soften, and he was sagging back into the chair.

He glanced up at Damian, lips rosy, swollen, and grinned. “I didn’t want you to make a mess, baby boy,” he whispered, when Damian looked down at him. “Your new shirt is too cute for that.”

Damian licked his lips, his hands rubbing along the arms of the chair. “Daddy?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you… will you kiss me?”

Tim smiled, standing up slowly and leaning over the chair, bracing one hand against the back of it. “Anything you want, baby boy,” he whispered, “Always anything you want.”


	27. Whatever You Say (Birdflash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: ""Don't worry I won't let you fall" for birdflash please xoxoxo"

“Rob- man, you’re crazy.” Wally glanced over the edge of the building, down the spiraling height to the cars below. The Gotham traffic was heavy despite it being late, and he could just imagine tumbling through the air, landing directly in the middle of traffic, as if the fall wouldn’t be a bad enough death-

Dick laughed, hooking an arm around Wally’s waist and pulling him over. Wally wrapped his arms around the smaller teen’s neck, clinging maybe a little _too tight_  if he was honest- but that image of falling was just too vivid in his head.

Dick launched his hookshot, tugging on the line to make sure it was secure. “Just hold on tight,” he said, leaning back a little, giving the line another tug. “And whatever happens, don’t let go, okay?”

“Yeah, whatever you say,” Wally mumbled, swallowing thickly.

“Stay whelmed dude,” he Dick added, his smile smug and just too damn playful. “I won’t let you fall.”

He was jumping off the edge before Wally would have another thought, laughing into the night air as they swung, the hookshot releasing and for a moment, the two of them free falling. Wally clutched tighter, exhaling only when the line caught again-

And they were swinging through the city.

Tentatively Wally smiled, before his own laughter joined Dick’s- and he felt crazy, for ever thinking his friend would let him fall.


	28. This Won't Take Long (StephCassDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [yunatheanimelover18](http://yunatheanimelover18.tumblr.com/) asked: "“What if we get caught?” *coughs* what about StephCassDami? (I should really sleep XD)"

Stephanie smiled to herself, watching as Damian tipped his head back, caught tight in Cassandra’s grip. Which was bemusing, considering how much bigger than her he was.

They had him sprawled out in the back of the limo, his suit jacket tossed open. Cassandra’s dress was hiked up her thighs, showing off old scars, when Stephanie caught glimpses.

“What if we get caught?” he asked, staring up at Stephanie like she was made of stars. And oh, how she _adored_  that look from him.

“We won’t,” she whispered, running her hands up his thighs, where she was settled. “No one will notice we’re gone. Timmy’s in there stealing the show, like always.”

She reached his groin and ran her hands up, watching him raise his hips, chasing her touch. Behind him, Cassandra was nuzzling his hair, her arms around him, sprawled on his chest. Keeping him tight to her. As if he couldn’t escape.

As if he would ever want to.

Stephanie worked open the button to his slacks, tugging the zipper down. She leaned forward, bypassed Damian who tried to arch for a kiss, and instead kissed the girl behind him, tasting champagne on Cassandra’s tongue.

She knew her own mouth was richer with it.

“This won’t take long,” Stephanie offered, when she pulled away from her girlfriend’s mouth, straightening back up. She hiked her own dress up to her hips, showing off the sheer green fabric of her panties. “We’re really going to have to teach you the art of a _quickie_ , babybat.”

She offered up the kind of smile that had Cassandra squirming, behind Damian- had her boyfriend reaching out for her, desperately grabbing at her hips, as if he was so _desperate_  to learn.


	29. He Won't Even Know (JayDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [thewickling](http://thewickling.tumblr.com/) asked: "Jaydick “Don’t worry, I’ll take the fall for it.”"

“Shit shit _shit_.” Jason reached up, raked his hands through his hair, looking at the mess that had once been what he assumed was a very _expensive_  tea set. Two cups and a saucer now lay on the floor, completely shattered.

He dug the heel of his hand into his forehead, _stupid stupid stupid_ -

“Hey, Jay, everything- oh. Damn.” Dick paused in the kitchen doorway, looking at the mess. He’d stopped by for a visit, had hoped to get a little more time in with the kid who had been filling in his shoes.

“Bruce is gonna kill me,” he groaned. All he’d wanted was to surprise him- to bring him some tea while he worked down in the cave. Wanted to try and get him off the coffee he was drinking, get something soothing into him.

He’d just wanted to be helpful.

And he’d gone and mucked that all up _royally_.

“He’s not,” Dick said, walking over and avoiding the mess, reaching down and grasping the younger teen’s shoulders. Jason looked up at him- and dammit, the corners of his eyes stung. He wouldn’t cry, wouldn’t cry because he made a simply, little, _stupid_  mistake. “He won’t even know.”

“ _How_? He’s gonna notice if the set just goes missing!” Jason flailed his arms, nearly knocking the other saucer off the counter. He groaned, reached up to his messy dark waves and tugged on them. “God I’m such a mess-”

“He won’t know it was _you_ ,” Dick corrected, smiling. “Here’s what we’re gonna do. There’s tons more to this set- grab the other cups, get the tea. We’re gonna head downstairs and tell him that I surprised you and I elbowed half the set right off the counter.”

“But- I did it-”

“And he doesn’t need to _know_  that,” Dick said, smiling, sweet and charming. He reached up, tussled Jason’s hair. “Bruce has seen me make way bigger mistakes, little wing. If I say I broke some cups, he’ll get over it. Won’t even react, I bet. Now, c’mon, I’m gonna get the dust pan.” Another ruffle to Jason’s hair, and Dick was turning, heading off so he could clean up the mess.

Jason looked at it for a minute, before he moved to grab replacement cups, just like Dick had said.

This time, however, he grabbed three cups.


	30. Emergencies Only (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "“I know a way in around the back, they won’t even know that we’re in here.” JayTim ?"

“C’mon,” Tim said, tugging at Jason’s hand, heading into the Titans Tower.

“They’re gonna wonder why the hell I’m here,” Jason said, managing to flick his cigarette away just as Tim dragged him into the building. Tim could smell the smoke on him, as he paused and let a scanner move over his eye. “Have fun explaining that you’re banging the big bad Red Hood to your little school mates, replacement.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “First off, they wouldn’t give a shit. Half of them would be jealous- more, maybe.” He grinned, could picture Bart vibrating with excitement, asking for details. He pulled Jason into the elevator, not punching the main floor, but instead hitting the down arrow, towards the basement. “Besides, I know a way in around the back, I guess you could say. They won’t even know that we’re here.”

Jason rose a brow as they rode the elevator down. The doors opened to a large workshop, and Tim dragged him across it, towards a second, much smaller, elevator.

“Emergencies only,” Tim said, pulling him in and letting the doors shut. “We’ve used it, like, five times, max.”

“And when we come spilling out of it now?” Jason asked, before Tim grinned and leaned past him, smacking his hand on the big _emergency stop_  button. The elevator froze, somewhere between the first and second floor.

“We won’t,” Tim offered, leaning back and pulling Jason in by a hold on his jacket. It didn’t take much of a move in the small, cramped space. Jason smirked against Tim’s mouth, as Tim hooked his arms up around his neck, grinding his hips forward as he kissed him, nipping at his mouth with teeth too sharp, too good.

“You’re wicked, babybird,” Jason whispered, one hand moving between them, working on the fastenings of Tim’s suit. “And god do I love it.”


	31. Don't Stop 'Til We're Done (JayDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "“The teachers won’t know a thing~ ” JayTim or JayDick ?"
> 
> This one was a little difficult, so look, this is gonna be some private school AU where Dick’s probably like, 2 years older than Jason.

“The teachers won’t know a thing,” Dick whispered, as he shoved Jason past the coats in the closet. “They go out to lunch every Thursday.”

Jason stumbled, fell down onto the ground, legs sprawled. The coat closet in the teacher’s lounge was bigger than the closets in the classrooms, but not by much.

“Yeah well, what if they come back?” He watched Dick drop down to his knees, straddling one of Jason’s thighs and reaching for his tie. He tugged him in by it, kissing him in response, his other hand sliding own between them, fumbling between his thighs.

Jason mewled, pushing up towards Dick’s hand, gasping when the other boy’s tongue pushed into his mouth.

“Kill us,” he managed, when Dick pulled back, panting against his lips. “Call Bruce. Get us _expelled_. Paparazzi have a field day.”

“Oh shush,” Dick said, rolling his eyes. “You wanna go back to history, or you want me to teach you something _really_  fun?”

Jason hesitated, before he pushed towards Dick’s hand, flush rising up on his freckled cheeks. “Kiss me again,” he said, “And don’t stop until we’re done.”

Dick grinned down at his almost-brother. That was something he could do.


	32. Big Deal (JayRoyTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "'What's the big deal?' JayRoyTim, please!"

“What’s the big deal?” Tim asked, hands on his hips, staring at Roy, who was sitting at his workbench, hair falling out of his bun, tank top smeared with grease from his latest project.

“Big deal?” Roy glanced from Tim towards Jason, who was watching him as well. “ _Big deal_? My boyfriend’s little brother is propositioning me for a threesome, and I can’t figure out if this is a wet dream or the set up for some weird ass intervention or if Jay’s gonna possible punch my lights out _or_ -” Roy cut off when he ran out of breath, sucking one in deep before simply saying, “What _isn’t_  a big deal?”

“We’re brothers in _theory_ ,” Tim said, “And what’s so hard to get? You’re hot. Jason’s hot. I’ve had wet dreams about him since before I put the damn suit on. Dream come true. Unless you’re not into me.”

“ _OhfuckinghellnoofcourseIam_.” It came out in a rush, and Roy glanced over at Jason, still unsure where his boyfriend stood on this. Even if Jason had brought Tim over. Even if he had yet to stop this-

He had yet to say anything.

“You’re really okay with this, Jaybird?”

Jason rolled his eyes, and as if to prove his point, turned towards Tim. He grasped him byt the wrong of his sweater, dragged him in for a kiss that had Tim melting against him, clutching at his tshirt- pushing up against his body like he was hoping their clothing might suddenly disintegrate.

Roy stared, slack jawed, until Jason pulled off Tim’s mouth, turned to him and motioned him over with a curl of his fingers. Roy got up, stumbled across the workshop, until Jason could tangle a hand in his messy hair, tugging him in.

“Very sure,” he said, turning, inclining his head so as he spoke he exhaled on Roy’s lips. Roy swallowed thickly- and when Jason kissed him, he heard Tim groan, felt him reaching out, sliding a hand up under his tank top, running it along his abs.

And okay, maybe it wasn’t _that_  big of a deal.


	33. Don't Like Flying? (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "“Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.” Jayroy"

****“Roy- goddamnmit _Roy_!” Jason reached up towards the man holding him by his jacket, who was grinning, the pack on his back propelling them up through the air.

“Stop moving Jaybird!” he yelled, despite the grin plastered on his face. “I’ll drop ya if you don’t-”

“God in heaven _put us down_.” Below him, Jason could see the wreckage from the explosion that had just gone off- where Roy had managed to pick him up, just moments before it went off. He had _thought_  he had it diffused, but had missed a single wire-

 _Rusty_ , and he wasn’t okay with that.

“What? Don’t like flying?”

“You’re holding me by my _jacket_ , Roy!”

“Yeah? Kori’s done it.” He kept grinning, seemed to be enjoying himself.

“Kori had _experience_  flying. If she dropped me, she’d grab me before _I_  even knew it happened. You haven’t- _ah_!” Jason slipped a little, and Roy tugged him up more.

“Relax, I won’t let you fall,” he offered, circling them around and finally easing them closer to the ground. Jason could see flashing lights in the distance- the police responding to the explosion.

“Yeah, yeah, _sure_. I’ll haunt your ass if you do.” The threat was empty, as Roy got close enough to the ground that he could release Jason, who landed on his feet. His own landing with the new machine was less graceful, as it cut out when he tried to right himself, left Roy sprawled on his ass on the ground. The new pack was tiny, worked without a large burst like most jetpacks- but the kinks, they were still there.

Jason rolled his eyes, extending a hand down for Roy and helping him up.

“Thanks, by the way,” he said, watching Roy dust himself off, “For saving my ass back there. And, you know. Not dropping me.”

Roy grinned, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Anytime Jaybird. I’d be lonely without you. And ghost you? Just not the same.”


	34. Fly (DickTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "“Shit, this is high-!” DickTim"

Tim stared down from the swing he was on, at the top of the cave. Down at the mats so far below they felt like they were just ants.

He could barely breathe. _Shit, this is high-_

“You’ve got this!” Dick yelled, from the ground. In his training gear, he was staring up at Tim. “I know you do!”

Tim swallowed thickly, closed his eyes for a minute. So far, most of the work he’d done with Bruce had been ground level- and yeah, he knew at some point he’d have to do this, _without_  the harness, but-

“Like we did plenty of times!” Dick was smiling at him. “Just get your momentum and _fly_ , babybird!”

Tim took a deep breath, and pushed away from the small platform behind him, getting the swing to move. A few motions, and he was holding his breath, throwing himself off it, to the sound of his pulse rushing through his head.

Threw himself like he had countless times, first with Dick harnessed to him- and then alone, with the harness.

And now, with nothing but the air.

He grasped one of the hanging bars, swung his body a few times, vaulted to the next. Below him, Dick was grinning, yelling his praise- as Tim did it again, and then _again_ , before he reached the wall and clutched at the small climbing divots.

“I knew you could do it babybird!” Dick yelled, as Tim began to ease himself down. This part was easy, he’s scaled this wall so many times it was like clockwork. He hopped down onto the mats, only to have Dick gathering him up in his arms, hugging him tightly. “See? That was perfect. You’ve got the control you need. Just have to let go, sometimes.”

Tim smiled to himself, letting his head drop down to Dick’s chest, despite his own adrenaline rush. Preferred the gentle rhythm of his heart to his own, echoing in his skull, for a moment or two.


	35. Stars? (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ilovelocust](http://ilovelocust.tumblr.com/) asked: "Dick/Dami “Wait, where are we going?”"

Damian folded his arms, slouching in the passenger seat as Dick drove down the highway. “We should be doing _work_ , Grayson,” he said, staring out at the night traffic. They should have been on patrol an hour ago- but instead, Dick had packed the teen up in the car, told him they were going for a little drive.

“Bruce has got it covered,” he said, “Relax and live a little.”

“-tt- Where are we going?” Dick said nothing, pinching his lips shut, and Damian huffed. “ _Grayson_  I abhor surprises. Tell me this instant!”

“Spoiled little prince,” he said, waving him off as he switched lanes, the car slowing. They took an exit for a town Damian didn’t recognize, and within minutes were off the main road, on one without street lights- that opened up to expanses of just road and trees, around it. Dick smiled to himself, pulling the car off to the side of the otherwise empty road, and killing the engine.

“What is this?” Damian asked, as Dick opened his car door.

“Gotta get out and take a look.” Damian frowned, working his seat belt off and climbing out as well. He walked around the car to the hood, where Dick had pulled himself up. He patted the spot next to him, and Damian climbed up, plopping down next to him.

Dick pointed up at the sky then.

“Can you tell me what that is?”

Damian glanced up and- _oh_. The sky was far clearer than it was, in the city. No city lights to distract, no traffic, just a speckling of stars across a velvet sky.

“Stars?” Damian asked, and if the annoyance was missing from his voice, he didn’t notice.

“Well, yeah. But that exactly? That’s Orion’s Belt.” Dick proceeded to point to another clump, rattling off a name, and Damian, he followed the movement of his hand, taking in the shapes through intent, jade eyes. “I thought it might be nice. You can see them at the Manor but… well…” Dick reached over, settled his arm around Damian’s shoulders. “It’s kind of private here.”

Damian nodded, glancing over at Dick, who was looking at him now, like he had been the stars. He furrowed his brow. “What?”

If it came out quietly, he hadn’t meant it.

“Sorry,” Dick offered, laughing to himself as he looked back up at the sky, “Just. You’re… pretty. Got distracted.” He pulled Damian closer, pointing to the stars again and offering up a new constellation.

But Damian wasn’t listening. His cheeks at gone pink, and he was just staring, not hearing the words rolling off Dick’s tongue.

Just hearing over and over again, _you’re pretty_.


	36. Obvious (Jay/RoyDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "“What’s the big deal?” jayroydami or just roydami"

“Woah, kid, what do you think you’re-” Roy was cut off when Damian’s mouth was on his, drowning out any words he had as the teen shoved him up against the old brick wall. Roy dropped his bow, as Damian shoved a leg between his, pushing his thigh up into his groin and-

 _Oh_. Even with his cup, that was some pretty nice friction.

Roy ground down against him, felt Damian nip at his lip as the kid kept him boxed in.

“-Doing?” Roy finally finished, when Damian pulled off. He frowned.

“-tt- Is it not _obvious_?”

Roy swallowed. “Well, uh… you know… Jason and me… we’re sort of.” _Not exactly a thing yet, you just fuck occasionally like you might wake up dead_.

“Todd is not here,” Damian pointed out, “But if you want, I can request that he is.”

“Request that he- oh. _Oh shit_.” Roy swallowed. “You mean, like, you… and me… _and him_.”

Damian rolled his eyes. Roy could just see it behind his mask. “For all your genius, you are an _idiot_.”

Roy sighed. “I just don’t think he’d be into that, you know?” Damian smirked, leaned in closer, so that Roy could see the sharp whites of his teeth.

“You will not know until you ask,” Damian offered, before reaching up and pressing on his calm link. “Hood?”

“Shit, Dam-Robin, no!” Roy cut off when he heard in his ear,

“What’s up babybat?”

“Can you lock onto Arsenal and I’s coordinates? We need to _discuss_  something.”

“Sure thing kiddo. Hang tight.” Roy stared at Damian, who kept that devilish smirk on his face.

And, god, he really _was_  the devil.

But to be fair, a pretty handsome devil.


	37. I Won't Tell (Birdflash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: ""Dude, it's getting pretty late" wally and Dick maybe? I think that would fit with them"

Wally flopped back onto Dick’s bed, controller falling from his hands. He stared up at the dark ceiling, and if he _could_ see anything up there, he knew it’d be swimming.

“I can’t see straight,” he said, turning to try and glance at the clock on his friends nightstand. The numbers swam together. “What time is it?”

Dick tossed his own controller down, flopping back into the pillows and looking at the clock. “Like, three?”

“Dude, it got late.” Wally looked up at his friend, who shrugged a shoulder. He pushed himself up, glanced across the room, at the door. “Guess I should, uh. You know. Go to the guest room.”

Dick didn’t move, and Wally went to crawl over him, before Dick twisted, and a moment later Wally was sprawled out on top of him, Dick laughing, breathy and tired-delirium, beneath him.

“Could stay right here,” Dick offered, as Wally rolled off of him. He rolled onto his side, curled right up into Wally-

And woah, _woah_. Was he trying to cuddle?

“Dude, this is kinda gay,” Wally joked, even as he flopped an arm over Dick, twisting his feet until they were under the blanket. Dick blindly reached down for it, tugging it up over them, before he had his face back in Wally’s chest.

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” he reasoned, and Wally shrugged a shoulder.

“Yeah, alright.”

Not like it mattered, it was just cuddling. With his best friend.

In bed.

And his best friend was kind of cute.

Especially when he clung to Wally like the speedster was some sort of giant pillow and-

Shit, he was _really_  cute.


	38. Let Go (JayCass)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [detective-prettyboy](http://detective-prettyboy.tumblr.com/) asked: "jay and cass "Ever Gone Walking on railroad tracks?""

“You ever do this?” Jason asked, watching as Cassandra hopped down off the old container. It was rusted down to the ground, hadn’t moved.

“No.” Simple word, as she glanced at the long expanse of train tracks that hadn’t been used in what seemed like ages.

“It’s nice,” Jason said, “hard to do in Gotham, unless you do it in the subway. I don’t recommend that. But out there.” Jason took a deep breath, his helmet tucked up under his arm. They were out on a mission, in the midwest- and Jason had been rather delighted to find the old tracks. “Out here it’s just peaceful.”

Cass glanced from him to the tracks, and watched as Jason began to walk along them. She moved to keep up. “Point?”

“Of this? Nothing. Everything. Clearing your head.” Another deep breath, and Jason glanced up at the night sky. Clear out here, away from the city lights, the rushing sounds. Hell, he could hear the trees moving. “You just follow them, without a reason. You just… move.”

Cassandra pursed her lips, and Jason dared a glance at her.

“You think it’s stupid.”

She paused, and he stopped moving, watching her. Watching her think. It was always lovely, the way her brow creased, how her hair sometimes fell into her face and she didn’t even notice it.

“No,” she finally said, before reached out, taking his free hand in her own. Jason glanced down at it- and her hand seemed so much smaller. Smaller but deadlier, a mystery wrapped up in human flesh, strung up over bone-

“Show me.”

Jason glanced back up, and then with a nod, began walking again. Following the tracks- without a destination. Maybe for five minutes, maybe thirty- maybe they’d stop come morning, figure out where they were then.

It didn’t really matter. It was nice to just let go.


	39. I Like the Way You Move (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [oras1](http://oras1.tumblr.com/) asked: ""Don't be such a wuss!" With JayTim please? That'd be awesome ^^"

“C’mon Timmy,” Jason said, motioning him on with a curl of his fingers, “Afraid I’ll kick your ass?”

Tim frowned, hopping the last two feet off the climbing wall in the cave and studying Jason. Jason, who had waltzed right into the cave like he owned the damn place, had dropped his jacket and just _called Tim out_  in the middle of his workout.

“A little sparring is good for your soul, replacement.” He grinned, and Tim’s lip twitched. “Don’t be a pussy. Hit me.”

 _Fucking bastard_.

Fucking handsome, gorgeous, too tall bastard-

Tim fisted his hand, before he ran at Jason, swinging. He knew Jason would dodge, and the man did, as expected- to the left, reaching an arm around Tim’s waist and jerking him back, trying to throw him down to the mat. Tim rolled with the motion, lurching himself into a flip, landing firmly and grinning at Jason.

“Not bad,” Jason offered, before her charged, shoulder down. Tim grasped it, launched himself up, right over Jason, rolling on the mat and not bothering to turn around. He waited, instead, until he heard Jason running towards him, before he spun, held his leg out and cut his from beneath him.

Jason went down, and Tim threw himself on him, grabbing his wrists and holding them up, above his head. He didn’t have the muscle mass Jason did, the weight to keep him down, but his grip was iron tight, and Jason hummed, smirking up at him.

He smelled like exhaust and smoke and cologne, and it made Tim’s head spin.

“ _Definitely_  not bad,” he said, adding, “I like the way you move, Timmy boy.”

Tim felt his cheeks flushing, and oh, it was from the movement, and not the handsome jerk who was smiling up at him, who was so very close, who could be kissed if Tim just leaned down a little more-

“You gonna keep me here all day?” Tim dragged himself out of his head, and Jason was still smirking- but there was a playful glint to his grey eyes. “’Cause normally I’d say you have to take me to dinner first.”

Tim blushed, letting go of Jason’s wrist and sitting up. He didn’t move off his body, straddled him for a moment- and Jason’s smirk turned to a grin. He reached up, grasped at Tim’s hips and rolled them, Tim letting out a surprised yelp as Jason’s body weight pinned him down, pushed the breath out of him.

But it wasn’t _bad_. There was something pretty nice, about being pinned beneath him.

And god, _Tim hadn’t thought that no not at all not for a second_ -

“Not sure which I like more,” Jason reasoned, “You down here, or the way you looked straddling me.” Tim’s cheeks reddened more, and Jason added, “Do I have to take _you_  to dinner before I kiss you, or are you easier than me, replacement?”

“Dinner-kiss- _what_?”

Jason rolled his eyes, and the next thing Tim knew, he was kissing him, _ohgodJasonToddwaskissinghim_.

And all Tim could do was squirm, lifting his head to get closer. Because all rational thought was gone-

And oh god, _Jason Todd was absolutely kissing him_.


	40. Sounds Like Stealing (TimKonBart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [neuroatypicalreinerbraun](http://neuroatypicalreinerbraun.tumblr.com/) asked: ""You stole that?" BartTimKon please!"

“You _stole_  that?” Kon gasped, staring as the Batmobile Tim was leaning against.

“I didn’t _steal_  it,” he pointed out, “I… _borrowed_  it. Without Batman knowing.”

“Sounds like stealing.” Bart, leaning closer to peer at it.

“I drive it, you know. It’s _not_. And Bats won’t know. He’s… distracted.”

Bart elbowed Kon at that, “Big old Bat is gettin’ some!”

“ _I didn’t say that_!”

“Didn’t have to! Now, where are the keys, I wanna-”

“You are _not_  driving!” Tim was glaring at him. “Just get in, and leave the driving to me.”

“Please tell me we’re getting down and dirty in this thing as least,” Bart said, crawling in, Kon squeezing in behind him. Instead of attempting to fit properly, the speedster waited until Kon was settled in the seat, and plopped right into his lap. “I mean, getting to say I fucked in the Batmobile before I die is like, a _major_  accomplishment.”

Tim rolled his eyes, grabbing the steering wheel, before his smile cracked into a grin. “That, we might be able to accomplish.”

Kon simply stared at the two, completely convinced his boyfriends were going to get him killed. After all, when Batman found out-

“Wait, isn’t Superman in Gotham tonight?”

Tim pinched his lips shut, and after a minute Bart snorted. “Oh my god he’s getting freaky with big Blue _ohmygod_ -”

“Shut up!” Both Tim and Kon now, Tim shaking his head. “Listen, you’re not supposed to know, so Bart, keep your big mouth shut, okay, and-”

“I need bleach,” Kon said, “For my mind. I _don’t_  want to think about that.” Bart looked back at him, before slipping right off Kon’s lap, forcing his seat back further- and bless the room in the Batmobile, that there was enough space for him to be comfortably on his knees in front of Kon. He reached out, squeezed his thighs.

“You know, I can probably make it better,” he reasoned, “with my _big mouth_.” He shot a glance at Tim, who was trying to focus on driving-

And knew there was no way he wouldn’t be watching, in less than thirty seconds. _No way_  he wasn’t going to get his wish now.


	41. Please What? (StephCassDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: ""Say Please and Thank you" StepDamiCass (curse you for making me ship it)"

****“C’mon Dami,” Stephanie said, her hand buried in his hair, holding his head up. He was gripping the edge of the bed, his knuckles going white as he gasped, panting for breath. Cassandra’s hands were on his hips, her hips driving against him, thrusting the strap-on into his body. “Say it.”

Damian bit at his lip, said nothing- and he was so pretty, his cheeks so flushed, lips so swollen from their kisses, beofre they’d gotten him stripped. Swollen from the way Cassandra had insisted her worship the toy strapped to her body.

“Say please and thank you,” Stephanie offered, tugging at his hair in _just_  the right away. Damian’s eyes snapped open, as Cass thrust hard into him, and he spread his thighs more, begging her to continue, for more, for _harder_ -

“Thank you,” he managed out.

“For?” Stephanie’s voice hinted of the devil.

“For- for fucking me,” he managed, and Cassandra’s nails dug into his hips in response.

“And?”

“Please,” Damian whined, as the thrusts turned shallow, keeping him worked up but now denying his prostate the pressure, the contact he needed.

“Please what?” Stephanie let go of his hair, forced Damian to hold his head up himself as she leaned back, squared her shoulders and looked down at him. There was a bruise, light still but there, on her left bruise- from Cassandra’s mouth. She had insisted Damian only _watch_  for that.

“Please, let me…” he trailed off, whined as Cass continued to deny him the deep thrusts he desired. “Let me kiss you.”

“Oh babybat,” Stephanie offered. “You can do so much better than that. Here, I’ll say it for you.” She stood up, slowly- naked as her partners, scars littering her abs, so many that Damian wanted to drag his tongue across, taste the salt of her skin. “ _Please let me eat your pussy_.” Stephanie smirked, and the hints of the devil were gone- he was all in her now, in her pretty eyes and the perfect curve of her pink lips.

Damian groaned, squeezed his eyes shut, and then managed, “Please- _pleaseletmeeatyourpussy_.”

Stephanie smiled, glancing back at Cassandra, who nodded to her, before reaching out, dragging her nails down Damian’s back. He arched up, gasping, and Stephanie spread her thighs slightly, grabbing him by the back of the head.

“Whatever you want, babybat,” she whispered, as he craned his head, pressing his mouth to her and drawing out a low moan that had him trembling, between his girls.


	42. If It Will Make You Happy (StephCassTal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "'Hey check this out' StephCassTalia?"

Aaaaahhhhhh someone asked for this I am so _happy_  I always want to explore these women and I never do! (Also last one for the night, thanks so much everyone this was a blast as always! Y’all are lovely! <3)

Cassandra lifted the sword, blocking Talia’s swing. The sound of metal on metal rang out into the open air, as they both pressed their weight into it. Talia had more mass, taller, but Cassandra was stubborn, and neither budged.

“You are ever impressive,” Talia whispered, smiling at the younger woman.

Cassandra’s small smile was her thanks, as she eased, and Talia was forced to lean forward. She tossed her sword away, smacking her wrist, and Talia dropped her own blade. The moment she did, Cassandra was on her, grasping her around her waist and pushing her back, until she fell, sprawling on the grass beneath them.

Cassandra reached for her wrists, and Talia didn’t buck her off, she let her pin her, smiling up at her with dark lips that made Cassandra’s heart grow distracting. “You earned that,” Talia offered, “I distracted myself with your eyes again.”

Color crept up onto the girl’s face, as footsteps ran through the grass- Stephanie, popping out from Talia’s small home, settled away from the city.

One of her many small safe houses, through out the world. This one just happened to be closer to home- or, a few states away from home.

“Guys, look at this!” She was waving a piece of paper, her hair shoved up in a messy bun, crop top showing off each perfect curve of her abs, each scar littered there. “There’s a musical down in the city tonight.” She paused, as Cassandra stood up, Talia a moment after her. “Thought we could, you know, go.”

Talia raised a brow, and Cassandra furrowed her brow. “Why?”

“Well… it’s the Sound of Music. It’s my _favorite_.” She held out the flyer, the two women looking at it. “And I know you didn’t want to show your face anywhere while you were here, Tal- but it’s a small town. I doubt there’s _assassins_  lurking around. Or bat-cameras.”

Talia passed the paper, reaching out for Stephanie and pulling the girl in. She kissed her warm temple. “If it will make you happy, _Hayete_ , I believe we can sit through a show.” Stephanie grinned, snuggling in closer to Talia, looking over at Cassandra.

“I promise it’s short, Cass.” Cassandra shrugged a shoulder, leaning in and cupping her hands over Stephanie’s cheeks, holding her still as she leaned in and kissed her.

“Happy,” she offered, a single word- but the kiss had been enough. Stephanie knew what whatever she asked, these two women would give it to her.

It had her beaming.

“Now, I think I interrupted something,” she offered, pulling away from her lovers and rolling her neck. “Who won? I think I owe them a good round.”

Cassandra grinned, and wordlessly thew herself at Stephanie, sending them both to the ground. Stephanie laughed, rolling them over and attempting to pin the smaller girl, even as Cass locked a leg up around her waists, ripped her off with a well-placed twist of her hips.

Talia looked on, smiling, so sure that seeing these two move- hearing them laugh, it was music, it was dance. It was something her life had been missing, for far too long.


	43. Let Me Say Goodbye (BruDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "13. A kiss we had to wait for, for brudick please?"

Dick’s head ached, felt like his brain was vibrating in his skull. He could smell blood in the cave, heavy and irony, suffocating him. Could smell it on himself.

Smelled it worse on Bruce.

“Could’ve died,” Dick mumbled, gathering up the man’s cape which he had tossed off, before Alfred had stitched him up. The butler had since left the cave, having both men stitched and bandaged up properly. Something about tea that would help them sleep.

Like Dick would get any sleep for the next _week_.

“That’s a normal night,” Bruce said, glancing up at him, taking in the bandage on his cheek, the one taped to his side. Moving hurt, tugged at the stitches there- the cut had run deep, and Dick had lot a lot of blood. He was still light-headed, if he was honest.

He didn’t feel like being honest about _that_.

He balled his hands into fists, glaring at Bruce, taking the last few steps over to him and grabbing his bicep, squeezing. “You’re not listening,” he growled, “You could have _died_. And if you die what happens? Who’s going to be here for the family? Who’s going to take care of the city? Don’t you think about Cass, or Tim, or Damian, or-” Dick cut off, his throat closing up. When he managed it, the words came out pained, “ _or me_?”

Bruce stared at him, the same hard, unreadable eyes he’d had all these years. Dick snarled, leaned in closer, raising his voice further.

Yelling, like Bruce had at him, so many times.

“ _If you die who the fuck am I going to have left_?” And it was ridiculous, because he’d have so many people still-

But none of them were Bruce. None of them were the man he’d loved for so long despite all the reasons he _shouldn’t_.

“If you’re so hellbent on just dying,” Dick said, tugging on his arm so Bruce leaned in more, “Let me say goodbye.”

He crashed their lips together, kissed Bruce not like he had always wanted to. This was angry, this was aching, this was a plethora of things Dick didn’t _like_  about himself that he was pushing into this man.

Bruce didn’t move for a moment, before he reached up, placed one hand on the small of Dick’s back, pulling him in. His other hand found Dick’s side, gripped between the bandaged and his ribs- there were plenty broken, and Dick was thankful he didn’t touch them. His thumb traced little circles into his skin, as Bruce slowly kissed him back, let the anger seep out of Dick and into him.

When Dick pulled back, he was staring down at the man whose eyes… seemed clearer. Seemed… sad, almost.

“That could be goodbye,” Bruce offered, “but if it is, allow me to say my own.” He stood up, pulling Dick flush to his chest, and kissed him. Gently. Sweetly. Slowly.

The way Dick had always wanted him to.

And all it took was them almost dying, for the countless time, on a cold, nameless night. All it took was the same pain and agony, with just the right reaction.


	44. Thanks for Caring (Superbat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "10 on the kiss prompt for superbat pretty please?"
> 
> ‘You nearly died’ kiss

“You nearly died!” Bruce threw his hands up, glaring at Clark as the man sat slumped in the med center of the watch tower. “You were _careless_.”

“But I saved lives.” Clark offered up a smile, though it hurt. His body hummed with a dull pain from the Kryptonite that Bruce had had to pull from his body. His blood was still on his friend’s gloves. “That’s what matters.”

“Not if you’re _dead_ , Clark.” Bruce scowled, folding his arms, and Clark leaned back a little, wincing at the way he swore he felt his ribs shift.

“If that’s your way of saying you were worried,” he offered, “Then thanks for caring.” Bruce glared, before he let his arms fall to his sides. He took the last two steps towards Clark, leaned over him and gripped at the cushion behind him, on the exam table.

“No,” Bruce said, voice gravel, warm, rumbling from his chest. “It’s not. But this…” he leaned in, pressed his mouth to Clark’s, very gentle. Soft enough that for a moment, Clark could barely register it was happening. When Bruce pulled back, he hadn’t even gotten the chance to respond. “This is.”

Clark gave him a small smile, reaching out and clutching at his cape, tugging him in. “Well, then show me a little more,” he whispered, leaning up to add, against Bruce’s mouth, “just how worried you were.”


	45. I've Got You (You Shouldn't) (JayDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Ooooh number20 for jaydick please my poor children"
> 
> "Kisses because everything hurts right now including being loved by you but you’re also the only thing that makes it feel better"

 

It felt like the explosion, all over again. It felt a rush of fire and pain and burning and searing down to his bones, in his lungs- and then it felt like nothing.

But somehow, the nothing hurt more.

Jason tugged at his hair, the sting in his scalp like tiny pricks of acid. Dick’s arms were around him, holding him to his chest, trying to rock him gently- but it wasn’t enough. Nothing was enough.

And everything was too much.

The nightmares were so real, so sudden and terrifying and heavy that Jason couldn’t breathe when they came. And when he woke, he was living everything all over again- the pain of betrayal from his mother, the overwhelming feeling of self-hate knowing he had disappointed Bruce, by not listening- the physical pain of the crowbar, breaking his bones, hitting skin so hard it split. The burn of the explosion, the rush of fire-air to his lungs.

Dick’s arms should have helped. They should have been a sanctuary.

But they were too perfect, too good- and god, what the _fuck_  had Jason done right in his life to even deserve a sliver of something good like Dick? Where had he ever been worthy of the man holding him, whispering that it was okay, it was just a dream, it was over now-

The nightmares were never over. And juxtaposed to Dick and the _good_  he was- they made Jason realize he deserved them. Down in the marrow of his bones, it was all he was worthy of.

“I’ve got you,” Dick whispered into his hair, his heartbeat wild, drumming against Jason’s ear. “Little wing I’ve got you. You’re safe. I’m here.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Jason whispered, trembling. “Goddamn you shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t be here. With you. Like this.” He glanced up, grey eyes shimmering, wet at the corners, burning like fire-cotton was pushed up into his skull, forces his irises to nearly burst. “I don’t _deserve_  it.”

Dick shook his head, kissed the corner of Jason’s mouth. “Of course you do,” he whispered, “Jason, you deserve _so much_.” Jason shook his head, but leaned up, pressed his mouth to Dick’s, kissed him as he sobbed silently, as he clutched at him like he was going to fall away.

Everything hurt. Loving him hurt- because he didn’t deserve it. Kissing him hurt, because Jason knew it had to fall away, when Dick realized what the fuck he actually was, the abomination that was barely sure he was really alive. But kissing him seemed like the only thing he _could_  do, to keep from cracking down the center.


	46. See You on the Other Side (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [littleredoutlaw](http://littleredoutlaw.tumblr.com/) asked: "9 for jaytim?"
> 
> ‘We might die tomorrow’ kiss

 

Tim’s mouth tasted like blood when he smiled. Blood from where he had bitten his lip, when the fingers of his left hand had been broken. Blood from when he bit his tongue when his ankle had been crushed.

He couldn’t walk, wasn’t even sure he could stand, in the cell he was slumped in. His wrists were manacled together, to rust from the metal intoxicating like the smell of dank musk and earth. And not in the good way.

“You still kickin’ over there?” Jason, slumping on the opposite wall. There was a bloody patch taped up over one eye- Tim hadn’t seen what had happened beneath it, and Jason hadn’t muttered a word, when he’d been dragged back from his session with Crane’s men.

“Yeah,” Tim managed, but talking hurt, hurt his ribs. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure he wanted to be. There were cuts and bruises in every tear of his suit, and his body felt like pulsing fire. He hadn’t hurt this much in a long time.

And the fear gas that had been pumped into him while they tortured him? He had seen things he could never forget.

“I don’t think we’re getting out of this, babybird,” Jason offered up, his voice hoarse. Hoarse from screaming. Tim only nodded, and carefully, Jason shifted, began to crawl across his cell, grasping at the bars that separated he and Tim. The younger watched him, before he gritted his teeth and began to hald crawl, half drag himself across the cell. His ankle screamed at the movement, but he ignored it, grasping at the bars just below Jason’s hands.

“We’re not,” Tim said, “I don’t know if I can even handle another night of this.”

He was simply done. He had so much fight in him, but there were things that could rip spirit, even from the strongest. And Tim was well beyond that point.

Jason smiled at him. It was the sad kind, the kind that made Tim’s chest ache. Made him think about all the hell Jason had seen, lived through, died for- come back to. “You put up one hell of a fight replacement,” he whispered, and Tim tried to smile for him, despite everything hurting.

“You too, Jaybird.”

“One hell of a Robin,” Jason offered up, and Tim leaned in, pressed his forehead to the bars, against Jason’s. “Never told you that enough.”

“Tell me after,” Tim offered up, “When we’re free of this. Where ever we go, when this is through. You’ve been there. You owe me a tour.”

Jason snorted, the movement hurting him. “Yeah, I’ll show you whatever you want on the other side, Timmy.”

Jason tilted his head, and through the bars, his mouth ghost against Tim’s. It was soft, subtle- held a promise in it, of something else. Something more.

That promise was there, when Jason was pulling back, to the sound of footsteps- of keys opening Tim’s cell. The younger didn’t resist, when he was dragged up to his feet. He simply held Jason’s stare, and with a smile that was resigned, that was done fighting, he whispered,

“Kiss me again, when this is over.”

“I’ll kiss you all you want,” Jason offered, voice choked up now. There were tears in his eyes. Tim nodded, as he was dragged towards his cell door, before he glanced back, and softly said,

“I’ll see you on the other side.”


	47. Scandal (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [cinnamonskull](http://cinnamonskull.tumblr.com/) asked: "8. In the dark kiss - JayTim : )"

Jason shifted, grasping at Tim’s hips and lifting him, pushing him against the wall. Tim gasped, the thump of his body pressing to it audible, and Tim giggled against Jason’s mouth.

“They’re gonna _hear_  that,” he whispered, and Jason grinned, pressing tight to Tim’s hips as the younger wrapped his legs around him.

“Let them,” he mumbled, kissing whatever skin he could find. He couldn’t see a damn thing in the closet Tim had pulled him into- while outside the socialites of Gotham conversed like they gave a shit about each other. Like they cared about _anything_.

“That’s not a scandal I need,” Tim mumbled, half forgetting his words as he got his hands in Jason’s hair, tugging. Jason growled into his mouth, nipped at his lip.

“Yeah well, if you didn’t want a scandal, don’t pull me into the damn closet.” He rocked his hips against Tim, got a sweet moan from him, and grinned wickedly. “They probably need something to talk about, out there.”

Tim said nothing, but dropped his head back when Jason’s mouth found his neck, licking at his pulse, sucking. He wanted to tell him not to bruise, but the words were gone as he clutched at him, grinding into him desperately.

Maybe Jason was right. Maybe they needed a little _excitement_.

And if there was anything Jason could promise Tim, it was definitely that.


	48. Not Knowing (RoyDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "19 roydami"
> 
> "Kisses because I don’t want you to go and maybe I can convince you to stay just a few minutes longer"

 

Roy pressed his mouth to Damian’s neck, kissed his skin hard, over a bruise he’d left the night before. The teen clutched at his bare arms, sighing as his head tipped back, thumped against the doorway of the safe house. Roy’s other hand was at his waist, squeezing, trying to pull him in.

“Harper,” he breathed, as Roy licked up along his pulse, nipped at his earlobe. “ _Harper_.”

“Hmmm?” Roy hummed, didn’t want to stop- loved the salt on Damian’s skin, loved how warm it was, loved how gorgeous it was like the damn darkness behind his eyelids. Loved every scar that broke it-

Infatuation from just a few tumbles in a few nights, and boy, Roy had it _bad_.

“I have to go.” Carefully, Damian pushed at Roy, until the redhead straightened up, leaning back.

“Not yet,” Roy said, “You can afford another hours.”

Damian rolled his eyes. “-tt- I cannot. I am expected for a meeting with father and Drake. And I have to make myself _presentable_  since I did not return home last night.” Roy frowned, and leaned in, pressed his mouth to Damian’s. The teen sighed into the kiss, reached his arms up and wound them around his neck, one hand sinking into his wild ginger waves, still a mess from his bed.

If Roy kissed Damian long enough, he’d change his mind. Or make him late enough that Damian deemed it unnecessary to even leave.

If he kissed him long enough, if Damian’s didn’t leave, then there wasn’t the risk of him not coming back.

Because Roy couldn’t bring himself to believe this was more than the obvious for the kid- a little release, a little excitement, a little exploration and fun without the hassle of strings or giving a shit, when it was done. Roy was expandable, when Damian got bored. When he got what he needed and moved on.

And the last thing Roy wanted was for this kid to decide he’d had enough.

Still, despite Damian’s tongue pushing into his mouth, despite the fact that when Roy got his thigh between Damian’s legs his ground down against it, rocked his hips until Roy could feel that he didn’t want to leave, that he just wanted to be dragged back to bed- still, despite all that, the hands around his shoulders moved to his biceps, pushed gently to break the kiss.”

“ _Roy_ ,” he said, stern now. “I have to go.” Roy pulled back then, so Damian could push himself off the door. “I will call you later.”

Roy said nothing, folding his arms as Damian slipped out the door.

Maybe he would, maybe he wouldn’t. Roy could never tell, with this kid. And that scared him, almost as badly as knowing that Damian would be done with him, someday.

Not _knowing_ , it hurt like a motherfucker- but it was all Roy had.


	49. You Could Have More (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "18. JayRoy please"
> 
> "Kisses because I missed you and you really shouldn’t stay away so long"

 

Jason worked the lock open to the warehouse, letting himself in. He sighed, closing it behind him, dropping his bag and closing his eyes- enjoying the familiar scent of home, the pulsing beat up through the floor which meant Roy was working.

Carefully, he walked through the house, letting himself downstairs into Roy’s workshop. The redhead was bowed over his table, working on something that Jason couldn’t even put a name to- but that was normal.

For a moment Jason watched him, hands in his pockets, smiled at the mess of grease on his shirt, the way there was sweat on his arms, his tattoos shining. The fact that he probably tasted like an energy drink and smelled like grease and sweat and a lack of sleep.

The fact that it was Roy, and he’s _missed_  him.

He walked over, slowly- and a few steps away Roy perked up, turning- a grin cracking on his face when he saw Jason.

“Jaybird!” He dropped his tools, standing up and taking a step from the bench, reaching up to pull Jason into a hug. Jason went with it, wrapped his arms around Roy and squeezed, gripping at the back of his shirt. Jason turned his head slightly, as Roy lifted his-

And there was his mouth, kissing Jason exactly like he remembered. Lips shockingly soft, tongue pushing in just the right ways- Roy’s hands, clutching at Jason’s arms, pushing up against him like he didn’t want there to be even a breath between them.

Jason hummed into it, as Roy pulled back, gave him a small smile. “I did miss that,” he reasoned, and Roy grinned, leaned in to kiss him again.

“Don’t go away for so long,” he whispered, against Jason’s mouth. “You could have more.” Jason chuckled, the sound drowning into Roy’s mouth. His mouth that yet, did taste like those horrid energy drinks, and his toothpaste from earlier, whatever candy he’d munched on to keep his concentration while he worked.

His mouth tasted like everything Jason had missed.


	50. You Want Something? (BruDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [cemetery-witch](http://cemetery-witch.tumblr.com/) asked: "15 brudick girlfriend privileges bye"
> 
> "A kiss because I have literally been watching you all night and I can’t take anymore"
> 
> When my girlfriend submit a prompt, you bet it goes right to the top of the list <3

****He moved like he was in water, like he could propel without friction, without touch. He moved like he should have owned the sea- or, as it were, the air.

Bruce stared as Dick flipped off his line, free fell before finally shooting off his hookshot, pulling the line tight and hurling himself in an up swing, grabbing the ledge and hoisting himself up to land perfectly. He was grinning, Bruce knew. He was _always_  grinning.

He looked up, to where he knew Bruce was crouched, and called up, “Got it in you to join me, old man?”

Bruce said nothing, stood up in a rush of shadows, his cape sliding around him like hot ink. He didn’t put a show into his drop down to Dick’s level, and was met with his first protege staring at him with a mock frown, arms folded.

“There’s no show to you at all, no flare.”

“I’m not a circus child,” Bruce reminded him, fighting to keep his mouth in a tight line. Dick rolled his eyes, turning away from Bruce- and just the way his body moved like that, in a simple gesture- it was overwhelming.

Bruce knew how each muscle pulled, how they slid over bone, how they pressed to skin. He knew how Dick flew through the air, and how he arched on a bed. He knew the pull of his smile and the drop of his frown.

He knew, inside and out- and yet he never grew tired of watching.

He took a few long strides towards him, hooking an arm around him and pulling him back, so that Dick’s back pressed tightly to his chest. Dick gave a surprised little sound, before he leaned his head back, glancing up at Bruce and reaching up, gloved fingers sliding along his cowl.

“You want something?” he hummed, and Bruce leaned down, hovering over his mouth.

He always wanted, when he watched Dick. Wanted just a taste of the perfection he had watched grow, wanted to tangle his fingers in the  _imperfection_  as well.

Wanted all of Dick.

And when he had watched him all night? It was hard to keep that want in check.

“Perhaps,” Bruce whispered, “Maybe you can help me with that?”

He leaned in that last half an inch, kissed Dick slowly. Slowly like he was going to rip everything right out through his breath, like he was going to inhale Dick and carry him in his lungs forever.

At least that would mean he wouldn’t be hypnotized by the way he moved.


	51. Worship (TimKon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "16. Teasing kisses on every bit of visible skin - TimKon please?"

Tim arched against Kon’s mouth, had the meta smiling into the skin of his stomach, where his tshirt had been pushed up. He could hear Tim’s heartbeat, as it increased ever so slightly, as Kon kissed the expanse of scarred abs, before turned, grasping one of Tim’s arms. He pressed his mouth to his palm, then his wrist, easing slowly up the tender skin of his inner arm. His tongue flicked the crease of his elbow- and he heard another jump in his heart, a sigh as Tim let his head tip back, hair fanned out on his pillow.

He was gorgeous, like this. When he closed his eyes and let go, and Kon got to take his time. Got a chance to remind himself of every inch of Tim’s skin, every scar.

He continued up his arm, skipped to his neck when he hit Tim’s shirt sleeve. His boyfriend hummed, loosely wrapped his arms around Kon’s neck as he kissed his pulse, his ear, his cheekbone. His eyelids, his forehead- then the tip of his nose, which got him a giggle.

It was like music, like a hidden melody he would have given anything to hear.

“Kon.” Tim sighed his name before Kon pecked his lips, before continued back down his neck, down his other arm. He rubbed Tim’s wrist as he kissed each fingerpad, swore he was memorizing the feeling of his fingertips, the imprints of his fingerprints to his lips.

Then he was sliding down the bed, grasping at Tim’s leg, bowing his head and kissing the small patch of skin around his ankle, between his sock and his jeans. Tim laughed over that, arching, and Kon smiled, nuzzled his denim clad calf.

“Get back up here,” Tim said lazily, and Kon crawled back up him. He found his mouth again, kissed him slow, lazy- the kind of sweet languid kisses that had Tim tangling his fingers in Kon’s hair, arching up to press against him. With one hand, he eased up Tim’s side, beneath his tshirt, determined to find more skin to kiss, more scars to relearn.

He would spend the whole night worshiping him, slowly, until Kon was sure that once again, he could not forget a single inch that was Tim and her near-perfection. 


	52. More Than Words (StephCass)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [neuroatypicalreinerbraun](http://neuroatypicalreinerbraun.tumblr.com/) asked: "18 for stephcass please?"
> 
> "Kisses because I missed you and you really shouldn’t stay away so long"

 

Stephanie was tired to the bone, as she and Tim trudged into the manor. Tired from jet lag, from the aches in her muscles and bones from their mission. Tired over her lack of sleep over the past few days.

She wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed for the next week and simply not move.

They parted at the top of the stairs, an affectionate squeeze of their hands, before Stephanie headed for the room she had commandeered for herself. She spent enough damn time here, she deserved it.

She pushed her door open, was already a few steps in before she realized her bed was unmade- and, more importantly, that someone was curled up in it.

She smiled softly, let her bag drop as her door shut, before she crossed the rest of the space to the bed. Her footsteps woke Cass, who pushed herself up slowly, looking at Stephanie from behind her wild, bed-tussled hair.

“Hey,” Stephanie said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “You keeping it warm for me?” Cassandra glanced down at the bed, before looking back at Stephanie.

And without a word, she surged forward, pressed her mouth to the blonde’s. Stephanie was pushed back slightly, before she smiled, hooked an amr lazily around Cass and kissed her back. Cass was so warm against her, felt like a tiny fireplace, and Stephanie shivered in the thought that maybe she would stay in bed with her.

“You miss me?” Stephanie asked, rubbing her nose against Cassandra’s. “Because I sure missed you.”

Cassandra smiled- and her smile was startling, was gorgeous, brought alight to her face, her dark almond eyes, that Stephanie never knew could exist. Her smile spoke all the words she did not, the _yes I did_ , the _please come to bed_ , the _please do not leave again_.

Stephanie was over words. She was more than happy to speak a language of smiles.

She didn’t bother with her clothes, just stretched out on the bed, wrapped her arms tightly around Cassandra. Their legs tangled together, and Stephanie hummed as Cass nuzzled her neck, sighed into her skin.

“Missed you,” she whispered, and Stephanie gave her an affectionate squeeze.

“I missed you too sweetie,” she whispered. _More than words can ever express_.


	53. Gone (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ilovelocust](http://ilovelocust.tumblr.com/) asked: "Dick/Dami prompt 2.?"
> 
> "Painful kiss"

 

It was soft. It was the sweetest, gentlest press of Dick’s lips to Damian’s forehead. It was his arms around Damian, lifting him up because he was still so much bigger than Damian. It was his smile as Damian squirmed- but didn’t pull away.

“C’mon little D,” he offered, “A little affection won’t kill you.”

“-tt-” Damian turned away, scowling- but leaning into Dick’s warmth. Into his comfort. Into the man that had trained him and been his Batman, had given him the chance to prove himself to the family. To himself.

“I miss you,” Dick whispered, into Damian’s hair, and the boy frowned. _Missed him?_  He was right there. “More than you’ll ever know.”

“What are you going on about?” Damian asked, wrapping his arms loosely around Dick’s neck. “I am right here, as are you. There is nothing to miss.”

Dick’s smile was said, as he leaned in, pressed his mouth to Damian’s temple. There was a tremble in him, as he clutched Damian tighter.

“You’re right,” he whispered, his voice almost breaking. “I’m right here.”

Except then he _wasn’t_ , and suddenly Dick’s warmth was a different sort of warmth, was soft fur and the smell of cold air. Damian frowned, pressing closer to it- heard heavy breathing. He sucked on his tongue, pushing himself up slowly, blinking sleep away- staring at Goliath as the massive beast continued to sleep.

“Grayson?” he whispered, for a moment thinking he should be there. He should be holding Damian. He should have his arm draped over him with promises to keep him warm, against the night air.

But he wasn’t. He wasn’t there, wasn’t _anywhere_. And Damian realized, with a sharp pain in his chest that he _knew_  that.

Dick was gone. Dick was _dead_. And Damian was half way around the world, away from the home he had known with the man. Away from his memories, his ghost-

Or at least he thought.

Damian squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his back to Goliath as he pulled his knees up, pressing his face down into them. He tried to breathe, but it was hard, impossible, when he could feel that kiss on his temple still, could feel Dick’s hands and the comfort of his warmth, the pressure of his arms. Could smell his hair.

The sob that escaped him was silent. Silent as the first time he had woken up remembering that Dick was gone.

Silent as the rest would be, after every dream, every night.


	54. Ridiculous (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "7 Laughing kiss + timdami?"

Damian watched as Tim leaned closer to his laptop. He hadn’t touched the food Alfred had set next to him at the table in the whole hour it had been there. All he’d done was drain his coffee cup, and start on a second.

The teen dragged his pencil along his sketch book without pulling his eyes away. He could see the concentration in the crease of Tim’s brow. His mouth had been stuck in a subtle frown the entire hour. Not even the slightest change.

He set his pencil down, pushed his chair back. Tim didn’t even move, didn’t register that Damian was moving, until the teen was around the table and grasping his chair. He jerked it back and Tim flopped back, turning and glaring at him.

“Damian, what the-” he was cut off as Damian grasped him, lifting him up and tossing him over his shoulder. It wasn’t hard- years had given Damian some height on Tim- even if it wasn’t as much as Damian had expected. And he mad body mass easily. “What the _hell_.”

Damian didn’t say a word, marching out of the dining room. Tim squirmed, smacked his back a few times- but didn’t try very hard. Damian knew Tim could’ve dropped him to the floor if he really wanted to.

He reached one of the sitting rooms and tossed Tim onto the couch. Tim flopped onto it, staring up at him, the anger seeping away, turning to simple shock.

“You need a break,” Damian said, resting his hands on his hips. “Take a nap, you probably haven’t slept in days.”

Tim pushed himself up so he was sitting, his hair messy from the fall. And for a moment, he simply stared at Damian.

That is, until he burst out laughing.

Damian huffed. “-tt- What?”

“You’re so _ridiculous_ ,” Tim said, letting his head tip back, his pretty eyes focused on Damian. On _only_  Damian. “You know, most people would say something. Maybe close my laptop. You? You throw me on a damn couch.” He laughed again, shaking his head.

“You are over tired. It’s making you delirious.”

“Only a little.” Tim reached a hand out, and Damian took it, let him pulled him in until his legs bumped the couch. His other arm reached up, hooked behind Damian’s neck and tugged him down, Tim still giggling as he kissed Damian. He was smiling, which made it hard- but Damian found that the more Tim kissed him, the more he giggled and wouldn’t pull away-

The harder it was to not smile. Until he was grinning and the kiss was nothing more than a mess of Tim’s exhausted laugh and their smiles echoing each other.


	55. Muck it All Up (RoyTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "12. Roytim"
> 
> "A kiss that shouldn’t have happened"

 

“Goddammit, if you wire it like _that_  it won’t work right.” Tim was frowning, hair pulled back into a pony tail against the heat of Roy’s workshop. The redhead had his own in a messy bun, but it didn’t do much to keep the sweat from shining on his neck and arms.

“It _will_ ,” Roy countered, “Just change a few lines in your program.”

“Or you could actually build this thing according to the _plan_!” Tim crossed his arms, sitting on the table as Roy worked, glaring at him now. They’d been going back and forth all day over this. Tim had already re-written pieces of the code _six_  times. He was not about to do it a seventh because Roy couldn’t stick to the plan.

“You’re curbing my genius,” Roy remarked, not looking up. “If you’re so against it _I’ll_  do it.”

Tim growled. “No fucking way, you’ll muck it all up.”

Roy snorted, pushing himself up and dropping his tools on the table. “Oh yeah pretty boy? Think I can’t write some fucking code? Because trust me, I’ll write your ass right out of existence in about thirty seconds flat.”

“Oh _try it_ ,” Tim remarked, leaning over, pressing his finger into Roy’s chest. “I _dare you_  Harper. You’ll get distracted and end up forgetting what you were even doing- as it seems that’s your rhythm here.”

Roy reached for Tim’s hand, grabbed it in his own, squeezed until Tim winced. The kid was too smart for his own good and he _knew it_  and it was driving Roy up the wall and-

“Come up here and say that punk.” He jerked Tim’s arm, forced the younger man to lean forward, nearly sprawled out as his other hand pressed flat to Roy’s chest, and he crashed into him.

But more importantly, his mouth crashed into Roy’s. Their teeth clicked as their lips pressed together, and for a moment neither moved, until Tim was jerked back, a look of disgust crossing his face.

“What the _fuck_?” he growled, and Roy lifted up his other hand, palm out.

“I didn’t want that!” He argued, “Jesus, if you wanted to kiss me or something-”

“ _I did not_!” Tim lifted up onto his knees, smacking Roy’s shoulder, as the redhead twisted his other hand in Tim’s tshirt. “Why the _fuck_  would I want to kiss a bastard like you?”

Roy didn’t have an answer, and Tim simply glared at him. Glared at him until Roy was pulling him back in by his hold on his shirt, and Tim was crashing a little more elegantly against his mouth.

And not pulling back this time.

Roy groaned as Tim’s hand slid down off his shoulder to grip his bicep, thumb rubbing against one of his tattoos. His other arm hooked up around his neck, held Roy still as his nipped at his lip, before Roy’s tongue was pushing into his mouth.

Tim tasted like coffee. Like he was wired with it- which Roy knew was _true_. But god his mouth was warm and he liked the way he kissed, liked the way he pushed at Roy’s tongue like he wanted nothing to do with it, but kept pulling him closer.

“Fuck you,” Tim breathed against his mouth, as he pulled back. “Fuck you for being a good kisser.”

Roy snorted over that, raising his brows. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. And fuck you for being _hot_. Fuck you for this _arms_.” Tim groaned then, before he kept his firm hold on Roy, falling back onto the table, dragging Roy down with him. He hooked one leg up over him, pushing against him as he surged up for his mouth, adding, “And hell just _fuck me_.”


	56. Devil (JayDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "pls imagine jay and damian having to sit on his lap for any reason (car ride, movie night literalLY ANYTHING) and dami being a brat and wiggling around, acting like he doesnt know what hes doing to jason"

Jason huffed as Damian sprawled onto his lap, the teen leaning his elbows onto the arm of the couch, glaring across it as Tim sprawled out entirely, taking up the majority of the furniture.

“-tt-” He gave no words, and Jason shot his own glare over at his brother, who seemed to not notice, already staring at the television that was casting so many flashing lights across his pretty face. Next to the couch, Dick was curled up in his own chair, watching as well.

“I’m sure there are other seats, you know,” Jason pointed out to the teen still in his lap. Damian rolled his eyes, stating very _loudly_ ,

“It’s a matter of principal. I’m not moving until Drake realizes that he does not own this couch.”

Tim snorted, not even looking over. “Uh-huh, coming from the prince that took up the whole damn thing last movie night. Shut up and get comfy babybat, because _I_  sure as hell am.” He grinned, and Jason sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

He could dump Damian right off his lap and onto the floor- but that would just cause a new fit of drama, and it was _enough_  stress to sit down through a movie with these three. He didn’t need to add to it.

He’d just suck it up and silently deal with the kid on his lap. At least Damian was keeping him warm.

Except that every few minutes Damian would give a frustrated huff or sigh and shift about, readjusting. At first it wasn’t much of anything- but then slowly, Jason was all too aware of the pressure and friction the movement supplied, of just how warm Damian was-

And then he shifted his hips again, and Jason bit at the inside of his cheek. He fisted one hand, hidden from view, as Damian moved, leaning closer to Jason’s chest. Carefully, Jason bent his head slightly, whispering, “Will you stop moving?”

Damian shot him a confused, angry stare, before turning back to the television, folding his arms. Jason tried to focus on the movie- but then Damian was moving, and _oh_ \- that didn’t feel like he was trying to get comfortable.

Jason’s cock was swelling in his jeans over the friction, and he gritted his teeth, tried to think about _anything_  that would kill the arousal. The Joker- _yeah_ , that seemed like a good idea. Just picture his pasty face and that big scarlet grin-

Damian shifted again, one hand gently reaching down and squeezing Jason’s thigh- and Jason pushed up, rubbing his clothed erection right against Damian’s ass.

 _Not what he meant to do_.

Okay, _okay_ \- pasty Joker, scarlet grin- those bone fingers and the fact that his skin was probably sunken in around his ribs and-

Damian squeezed his thigh again, and Jason couldn’t believe the kid had no idea what was going on. Couldn’t believe that Damian didn’t _feel it_ \- that this was all an accident and-

He was shoving Damian off him, spilling him onto Tim’s legs before he could continue thinking. Jason pushed himself up off the couch, taking quick strides for the exit to the room without a word- hoping he was fast enough that no one would _notice_  the bulge in the front of his jeans.

“Hey!” Tim yelled, as he suddenly had Damian in his lap- the teen cursing. “Jason, what the hell-” he cut off when the man made his exit, and Jason didn’t hear another word of it, if Tim had continued.

He paused part way down the hall, leaning against the wall and scrubbing his hand sup over his face, squeezing his eyes shut. Fucking _hell_  that shouldn’t have gotten him as hard as it did, it was just Damian squirming around a little-

But his mind supplied an image of Damian squirming around without all that clothing in the way, not just rubbing against Jason’s cock but riding him, leaning his head back against his shoulder and reaching a hand up, hooking it behind his head, fingers digging into his hair-

Jason gave a frustrated groan. He was just pent up- yeah, _yeah_ , that was it.

Not like he was attracted to the handsome devil or anything.

Definitely not.

He groaned again, hands falling away when he heard quick footsteps. His arms had barely hit his side before Damian was there, suddenly pushing him harder against the wall- pinning him there. Jason’s eyes went wide for a minute, before he managed, “What the _hell_  are you doing?”

Damian leaned in closer, eyeing Jason like he wanted to unhinge his jaw and devour him whole- soul and all. His pretty jade eyes were sharp, serpent like in a way that had Jason’s chock _throbbing_.

“You ran off,” Damian offered smiling in a way that was sweet and so _fake_. “I wanted to make sure you were not _ill_.”

Just sick in the head- no big deal.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Jason mumbled, reaching up to push at Damian’s arm. The younger held fast, one hand moving between them, grasping at Jason’s cock through his jeans without a hint of shyness. Jason gasped- pushed towards that hand, wanted to grind into his palm, as Damian’s fake smile turned to an _honest smirk_.

“-tt- That doesn’t feel like _fine_ , Todd.”

Jason stared at him, felt like his brain was short-circuiting. Like he couldn’t _think_  and he had no excuse for that- except that Damian’s pretty face made it seem like he had _plenty_  of excuses.

“Seems you’re a bit worked up,” Damian offered, his hand moving up, popping the button on Jason’s jeans, dragging the zipper down. “What got you into this _mess_?”

Jason bit at his lip as Damian pulled his cock free, wrapped his hand around the hot flesh and stroked up. He tipped his head back, breath rushing out as Damian teased his thumb over the head of his cock.

“You,” Jason admitted, heard Damian chuckle.

“ _Me_? What in all the hells did _I_  do?” Jason glanced down, saw that Damian was watching him, a little flush creeping up onto his cheeks. The teen was doing a good job ignoring it.

“If you hadn’t-” Jason broke off, moaned as Damian squeezed harder. “-hadn’t fuckin’ moved so damn much.”

“-tt- You’re blaming _me_  because you got a little hard over me presence in your lap?” He leaned in, pressed his face to Jason’s neck, licked a hot trail up along his pulse to nip at his earlobe. “Pathetic.”

Jason groaned, rocked his hips towards Damian’s hand. Muttered, “You’re the fucking devil,” but didn’t try to push him away- just wanted his hand to move faster, wanted the kid to bring him off so that Jason could _think_  clearly again.

“Mmm, maybe,” he offered, nuzzling Jason’s neck now, his own breathing coming a little more labored. He pressed against Jason’s thigh- and Jason could feel Damian’s own cock, hard as his own, as the teen rubbed against his thigh. “I’d be no stranger to you, then. You know hell, Todd.” He squeezed again, and Jason moaned, loud, obscene, probably _too loud_. “You know how... hot it gets.”

Jason sucked in a breath, tried to steady his breathing- but he was panting, and _god_  Damian’s hand felt so damn good- and he just wondered how good the rest of him felt. Wanted him back in his lap- wanted to make that little momentary fantasy a reality.

“You are thinking,” Damian mumbled into his skin, and Jason- god _damn_  his honesty, managed,

“Thinking of you back in my lap. Thinking of you riding me.” Damian whined- and all that control he was grasping at, it cracked for a moment, as he pushed against Jason’s thigh again. Jason licked his lips. “Thinking of all the pretty sounds you’d make.”

“Yes,” Damian breathed, and then, more desperately, “ _yes_.”

“You wanna ride my cock babybat?” Damian groaned, began stroking Jason faster.

“Yes, yes, _yes_.” It came out a plea, and Jason felt his belly going tight over it, stomach knotting up as heat pooled there, in his balls, in the base of spine. He growled, felt Damian’s teeth on his neck, dragging along his skin- and he pushed his hips up, thrusting against Damian’s fist as he came between the two of them. Damian moaned when he did, shivering as it felt it on his fingers, and Jason let his head fall back, panting as Damian stroked him through it.

For a moment, once Damian’s hand stilled, there was nothing. Nothing but the two of them breathing- until Damian rocked against Jason’s thigh again, and Jason’s breath caught, the teen glancing up at him.

“You wanna ditch movie night?” Jason asked, feeling ridiculous about it- wasn’t like he could exactly walk back in there now. He was pretty sure it didn’t matter how loud that movie was, Tim or Dick had to have heard _something_. Damian nodded, and Jason reached down, tucking himself away- watched as Damian lifted his hand and licked at his fingers, pink lips pulling into a smirk.

Jason shuddered. _Fucking devil_.

“You could be the death of me,” Jason reasoned, grabbing Damian’s wrist and pulling him in closer, leaning down. “You know that?”

Damian smiled. “It’d be a good death.”

Oh _hell_. “Yeah,” Jason agreed, finally closing the gap and kissing Damian, feeling the kid melt against him like Jason was the fire that could undo him. “It would be.”


	57. Commanding (Robin Pile + Kori)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "I so need the prompt about kori controlling Tim."
> 
> There was talk of Robin Pile feat. Kori on my blog today. I couldn't turn it down.

“He _is_  pretty.”

She felt like fire, as Tim was dragged into Kori’s lap, his bare back pressed to her chest. He arched, felt her breasts against his shoulders as he tipped his head back, rested it on her shoulder, one of her hands splaying on his belly, her nails teasing the curves of his abs. Tim could feel eyes on him- Dick and Jason and Damian, just _watching_.

Waiting to see what their guest would do.

“Does he bend like you?” Tim knew her eyes were on Dick, and managed to glance at him through thick lashes.

Dick exhaled, slowly. “N-no,” he stammered, and was he losing his calm? The thought only made Tim’s cock pulse, leaking down onto his naked thigh. “Not as much.”

“Hmmm.” She leaned down, nuzzled Tim’s hair, and she smelled like burning flowers, smelled like something Tim wanted to bury his face in. “Shame. But still...” she trailed her hand down, wrapping it around his cock and giving him a firm stroke. Tim cried out, pushed against her palm, her skin so hot he thought he would burn.

He loved it. _He wanted it_.

“He’s alluring. I want to keep him.”

Tim gasped, trying to grasp at her thighs, feeling completely out of control, in that moment. If he could truly see his brothers’ stares, he’d realize _that_  was what had them so sucked in.

Tim, without an ounce of control in what was being done. Tim, for once, not telling them how to move, how to touch. Tim, surrendering and not fighting for the control he always had, in their bed.

Kori released his cock, guiding him off his lap. Tim whined at the lose of contact, heat, turning to see Kori reclining back in the pillows, looking ever regal. Ethereal.

“I heard something, from your blonde friend,” she offered, and he knew she must have meant Stephanie. “You’ve got a talent with your tongue.”

“ _He does_.” Damian, finally breaking his silence, and Tim’s cheeks burned.

“Show me.”

Her voice was commanding, and Tim swallowed, didn’t even dare dream of telling her _no_. As if there was a fiber in his being that wanted to. He watched as she spread her legs, digging one heel into the bed, and crawled forward, sprawling between her legs to lap his tongue along her lips. Kori gave a small sigh, before Tim’s tongue pushed past them, circling her clit with expert pressure.

Behind him, he knew his brothers were watching. Could feel their eyes- and carefully, he pushed his knees into the bed, lifting his ass slightly.

Kori chuckled, reaching down to thread her fingers through Tim’s hair, her lids heavy as she felt the pleasure coiling up through her, swore her entire cunt was throbbing with a need for Tim to touch. She pushed towards his mouth, as he closed his lips around her clit, sucked gently.

“One of you,” she said, studying the three men watching. “Touch him.”

The three glanced at each other, before Jason finally said, “You brought her in, Dick. You do it.”

Like they were _terrified_  of her. Tim didn’t blame them- although he almost wanted to remind Jason that he knew _he’d_  slept with her as well.

Tim went back to lapping at her clit, his hands finding her thighs, squeezing gently. The fingers in his hair tangled as Kori spread her thighs more. “Your tongue,” she breathed- and was he getting to her? Tim swore there was a hitch to her words, her breathing, “I want it inside me.”

Tim leaned lower, pressed his tongue into her body, moaning into her because she tasted so unlike Stephanie, unlike Cass. Like some sort of spice he couldn’t name- and he wanted it, wanted more-

She tugged at his hair, pressing against his mouth, nearly riding his face- and Tim was in heaven. He didn’t care that neither of his brothers had touched him yet, that they were too stunned to ignore her command- he thought he might come just from this, from the way she tasted, how warm she was around him.

Kori moaned, and Tim shuddered, his hips rocking. He pulled his tongue out, went back to her clit, lapping his tongue hard against her. She cursed, tugged at his hair until his scalp burned, her breathing coming faster, harder, until-

“X’hal!” She arched, pushed up, and Tim felt her shake, her orgasm leaving her so wet that he felt it dripping down his chin. He didn’t stop, until she was relaxing, until that hand in his hair was guiding him away. She pulled him up, turning him as she settled him in her lap, baring him for his lovers to see.

Tim was panting, cheeks flushed, mouth and chin soaked, his cock a leaking, neglected mess. He was so close that he rocked his hips towards the empty air, as Kori tugged his hair.

“None of you listened,” she said, staring at them. “Which is a shame. I know _two_  of you could have at least brought him pleasure.” She stared at Dick, then Jason, before turning her eyes to Damian. “You I do not know enough. Come here.”

Jason and Dick shoved Damian before he could move, and he growled at them, before crawling up the bed, straddling her leg in front of Tim.

“Clean him off,” she commanded, and Tim whined as Damian leaned in, dragged his tongue up his chin- moaning into Tim’s mouth when he kissed him, hard. Damian reached out, clutched at his arms, blunt nails digging in, as he pushed his tongue into Tim’s mouth, had him trembling.

Kori hummed in approval behind them, glancing back to Dick and Jason. “Do you watch them often?”

“Yeah,” Jason admitted, “But uh, normally... normally Tim’s tell Damian what to do. This is different.”

Kori quirked up her brow, leaning in and nuzzling Tim’s hair as Damian pulled back. “Really? The little one tells you all what to do? Charming.” She kissed Tim’s cheek, before reaching down his body, wrapping her hand around his cock. “I would like to see that, another time. But now,” she grinned, and it was wicked, gorgeous, _terrifying_ , “I want the young one to make my little one feel good.”

Damian looked at her, all wide, pretty eyes- flushed and unlike the young man she had met, when she arrived for their little _exploration_. She liked this change in him.

“With your mouth,” she clarified- as if Damian needed it.

“-tt-” As if he was offended she thought she needed to clarify- but still he shifted back, until he could get on his hands and knees, leaned in and carefully taking Tim into his mouth. Kori held his cock still as Damian sucked, moving quickly- and Tim couldn’t stand it, not with Kori’s heat behind him, the smell of her fiery hair in his head, the perfect, wet feeling of Damian’s mouth-

He came, embarrassingly fast, gasping and crying out and thrusting, and Damian drank down every drop, not moving away until Tim was panting, leaning back into Kori for support.

She smiled, releasing his cock and reaching up to brush his hair back, murmuring something in her native tongue into his hair. And then, turning to look at Dick and Jason, “If the two of you are done staring, perhaps you’d like to put yourselves to use. On each other.”

Her smile was wicked, and she locked another arm around Tim’s waist, silently showing that she had no intention of giving him up, just yet.


	58. Warm Me Up (DamiColi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompt: "Person A was out in the cold. When they come inside, they get warm by stripping down with person B and cuddling under a blanket."

Colin pushed his apartment door opening, fighting down a shiver that lingered from the frigid air outside. He shoved it closed behind him quickly, relocking it and inhaling, his lungs aching from each cold breath he’d taken while he was out working.

He slipped into his tiny kitchenette, dropped his brass knuckles there, pulled off his black jacket and left it in a heap. He rolled his neck, his shoulders, grimaced over the ache from muscles that had torn and were reknitting together. Given a few hours, they’d be healed- but for now he was reminded that he’d taken a bit of a beating.

He moved towards his cabinets, opened one and grabbed a glass. He ran the sink, filling it and downing half of it before pausing to inhale deeply. He sighed, heading towards another cupboard, finding a bottle of pain killers and popping open, dumping a few into his hand and downing them. He swallowed with a grimace, before finishing off the water and leaving it in the sink.

He left his coat and brass knuckles on the table, figured he’d clean up in the morning, and headed for his bedroom. He paused at the doorway, leaning in and smiling to himself in the dark at the lump buried in his blankets, curled up in his bed.

He stepped into his room, leaving the door half open and tugging his shirt off, dropping it on the floor. He paused, bending down to work his boot off, leaving them in a heap before he shucked his pants off and reached for the bed, trying to untangle an edge of the blanket from Damian. The other man groaned in his sleep, holding them firmly to his chest and actually rolling away from Colin.

Colin chuckled, reaching up to cover his mouth to stiffle the noise. He tugged harder, huffing out, “C’mon Dames, lemme in.” Damian sighed in his sleep, before the blankets were released and Colin could peel them back and climb in.

Damian shifted, rolling to face Colin and blinking slowly, staring at him with sleepy eyes in the dark. “You’re late,” he mumbled, and Colin grinned.

“It’s only like two. You have any idea how many nights I’ve waited up until like five AM for you?” Damian clicked his tongue, snuggling in closer to Colin and pressing flush to his chest, one of his legs moving to entangle with Colin’s-

Before he was jerking back, eyes going wide. “ _Colin_!” he nearly yelled, sitting up. “Mother of god you are frigid as ice.”

Colin stared at his boyfriend for a moment, before he shrugged a shoulder- which still hurt to do. “It’s freezing out there,” he said, “Sorry. Didn’t think about it. Not gonna lie, was sort of hoping you’d be here, since you’re such a little heater.” He sat up, raking a hand back through his messy, growing hair. He’d had it pulled back when he’d gone out, but it was loose before his night had been done.

That was typical. He knew Damian liked to point out that someday someone was simply going to wrap his hair around his fist and _tug_ , but Colin ignored it. After all, Roy had no problems with his long hair- and Colin could admit it was his fault he wanted longer hair.

He just thought the world of the archer.

And it wasn’t like Damian was going to ask him to cut it- he knew his boyfriend liked it too much.

  
“I’ll go hop in the shower,” Colin said, reaching up to rub one of his shoulders, grimacing a little. “Warm up before I come back to bed.”

Damian studied him for a moment. “You hurt yourself,” he said, and Colin shrugged again- wincing this time.

“Tore a couple things. No big deal, I’ll be good in a few hours.” Damian sighed, sliding back down into the bed.

“Get down here,” he mumbled, and Colin grinned, flopping back down onto the bed. Damian slid up against his side, draping an arm over his waist and tangling their legs together as Colin pulled the blankets up to their chins. Damian felt like fire against it, and it was utter _heaven_. “You are lucky I love you,” Damian muttered- but it was endearing, the way he said it while nuzzling into Colin’s neck, kising one of the tattoos there lazily. “You would freeze to death otherwise.”

Colin snorted, giving Damian a squeeze. “Yeah, I totally would.” He knew given an hour or so though, he’d be warm as a fire heart, and Damian would be latched onto him in his sleep, tangled up like desperate roots. And Colin wouldn’t complain, it was his favorite thing to wake up to- Damian sound asleep, clutching at him like he mattered.

It kept Colin warm, on these winter nights in his too-small apartment, when he could have had to crawl into bed alone. Kept him warm even when he was out on the streets without Damian- knowing that Damian cared enough to even show up at his apartment, when he had a bed more than twice the size of Colin’s back at the Manor.

And that Damian never rushed to leave him, come morning. Never ran from the scrap of a life Colin had pulled together for himself. Just smiled his sleepy, lazy smile and called Colin _beloved_ like he was something holy.

If he was honest, Damian warmed him up in countless ways. And he was forever grateful for it.


	59. Offer it Up (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "oh my goodness, that ak!jason being desperate for timmy kisses thing killed me, it's GORGEOUS. like if you ever wanted to write that i would cry forever. can you just imagine him ending up making these pitiful whining noises because tim won't stop kissing him during sex?? and tim needing to let jason catch his breath so he starts kissing his throat and suckling on the really soft skin just behind his ear oh god"
> 
> There's been a lot of talk about Arkham Knight Jason and pre-reboot Tim together on my blog... and it turned into Tim and he fucking in front of his militia, and Tim refusing him kisses during, and how Jason craves them... and here we are, me writing it when I didn't think I'd actually write for this little verse.

Tim pushed harder against Jason’s mouth, drew out the sweetest whine from the large man beneath him as Jason grasped at his hips. Tim’s knees dug into Jason’s bed, thighs stretched wide so that he could be settled in his lap. He tugged at Jason’s hair, tipping his head back so he could work his tongue past his kiss-swollen lips, teasing the points of his teeth, before rubbing against Jason’s own muscle.

Tim clenched around Jason, got another whine as those hands on his hips tightened. There was a tremble, in Jason’s finger tips, the pent-up desire in him so strong that it’s release could take hours, if Tim dared to drag it out.

Tim tilted his head slightly, drew his tongue back to his own mouth in favor of heavy, open mouthed kisses that dragged his lips along Jason’s. Blunt nails in his hips now, and he dared to lift himself slightly, drive himself back down onto Jason’s cock.

He managed to stifle his own groan, but Jason’s whimper vibrated his mouth. Tim reached up, tangled his fingers in his hair, pulled back so Jason could pant against his mouth, stared down at those abused lips that had gone red. Jason leaned in, tried to kiss Tim again- but he tightened his hold on his hair, stopped him, and Jason gasped.

“ _Tim_.” It was a hoarse, gravely whisper, from the depths of Jason’s chest. Tim smirked, inclining his head against and studying the flush on his cheeks, the way his lips were wet, shiny. He knew every second he didn’t kiss Jason now was torture, because here, in the confines of Jason’s bedroom, he was _allowed_  kisses.

When Tim let Jason _take_  him, in front of his men- they weren’t allowed. Tim had said no, forced Jason to let Tim ride him facing away, so that Jason couldn’t be tempted. And it was a sweet sort of hell, Tim knew. Knew how much Jason craved that affection, that Jason would kiss him endlessly, if allowed.

The result were the bruises that littered Tim’s neck and shoulders- from Jason’s mouth, his teeth, bitten and sucked into Tim’s skin as a poor substitute for what Jason really wanted.

“You want something baby?” Tim whispered, leaning in again, licking at Jason’s lower lip. His grey eyes rolled, before he leaned in again- and this time, Tim let him kiss him, reveled in the way Jason’s mouth was so warm and oddly soft. How every time Tim teased his tongue along the seam of his lips, Jason’s cock would pulse inside him. Jason groaned, rubbed his hands up Tim’s sides- and Tim shivered, fought down the urge to begin riding him, to rock his hips and chase his own release.

That could wait. This wasn’t about _him_.

He pulled off of Jason’s mouth again, his lover panting, and bowed his head, giving Jason a moment to catch his breath and pressing his own swollen, warm lips to Jason’s neck. The larger’s mans breath caught as Tim kissed overly sensitive skin, up along his pulse to the spot just behind his year that had Jason’s arms locking around him.

Another whine, another pulse of Jason’s cock, and Tim suckled gently- not hard enough to bruise but enough that Jason was shifting, nearly squirming, his cock sliding in Tim’s wet, stretched body.

He’d been left like that, from earlier- had found such an ease in sliding down over Jason this second time. Had been able to focus more on the way Jason’s eyelids fluttered, his mouth dropped open slightly.

Tim turned, dragged his kisses along Jason’s jaw- was careful to avoid the brand on Jason’t cheek- knew he _hated_  having it touched.

Someday, if he was every ready, Tim would be more than happy to pepper it with kisses as well.

Jason tipped his head back as Tim reached his chin, eased down the center of his throat, sucking and feeling Jason’s breath hitch. Tim tugged at his hair, before his hands ran down his neck, along his shoulders and back, mapping out scars and heavy muscle that had Tim’s body clenching around Jason. He loved how utterly massive Jason felt, compared to him. How he seemed like a god, ready to come undone at the seams as if Tim could sink his nails into his threads, rip them clean from his body- see everything his insides were made of.

Tim lifted his head, found Jason’s mouth and kissed him for the countless time. Jason kissed him back like he was starved, whining openly into his mouth, his very existence melting and coming undone right in Tim’s arms. he pressed his tongue back into Jason’s mouth, let the man suck on it gently before Jason’s nails were suddenly digging into Tim’s back, clutching him desperately as the whines picked up, seemed never ending.

Tim kissed him harder, _harder still_ , until Jason’s mouth was an open alter for him, until those whines were his offering up to Tim, like _Tim_  was the god now, as if Jason had to give, had to please, needed Tim like he needed a faith he’d never known-

Jason came, deep inside Tim, while Tim was taking those offers, those sacrifices, each kiss and each whine, tangling them around his tongue and swallowing them down. Tim shivered, felt that wet heat inside his body, let Jason clutch desperately at him, until the whines turned to broken whimpers, turn to Jason as nothing but the melted essence of a man, pooling around Tim, baptizing him.

Tim pulled off his mouth, smiled at him in a sweet, devilish way. He was still hard, still ached- but this hadn’t been _about_  him, and he knew that. It was about Jason, and taking from him exactly what needed to be ripped from his skin, filtered from his blood.

It was about giving back only what Tim _could_ \- the affection a simple kiss promised.


	60. I Trust You (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "That AK!Jay/Tim fic you wrote... I am in love! I like to imagine the next time they have sex behind closed doors, Jason just gets lost in worshipping Tim's body, as a thank you for Tim showing him so much affection when he needed it that badly <3"
> 
> A little follow up to "Offer it Up"

Tim smiled, the sheets of Jason’s bed soft against his back as the larger man held himself up over him, kissed his mouth slowly. Tim felt lazy, was just waking up, couldn’t be sure what time it was- if it was night or day. Didn’t particularly care, as Jason eased the kisses off his mouth, along his cheek, to his jaw. Tim sighed, tipped his head slightly as they followed his jaw, moved to travel slowly down the center of his throat.

Jason paused at the dip of Tim’s collar bone, turning and kissing towards one shoulder. The day-old bruises peppered all over Tim’s throat and shoulders were still stark purples, deep lilacs melting into strained buttercups. Jason carefully kissed one, watched Tim’s eyes moving behind his eyelids, before kissing another, letting his warm tongue roll gently over the sensitive skin.

Tim still had a sleepy smile on his face, curling his toes at the slow attention. Jason made his way back up his neck, nuzzled and licked at the bruises there, the teeth marks healing, before he continued to the other side, back down Tim’s other shoulder. Only once his mouth had found ever bruise did he work along Tim’s arm, pushing himself up to straddle the smaller man beneath him, lifting his arm and kissing slowly down it. He paused at the crook of Tim’s elbow, sucked at the tender skin there- got a small hiccuped whine out of Tim, who fidgeted, let his eyes fall open.

Jason was looking down at him, tussled hair from sleep but _alert_  eye, hard as steel. Tim sighed, as Jason continued along his forearm, kissing Tim’s wrist like it was something delicate.

“Going to kiss every inch of me?” Tim asked, his voice hoarse from sleep, words slow. Jason said nothing, simply held his glance as he lifted Tim’s hand, kissed his palm, then his thumb, before flipping it, lips pressing to his knuckles. Tim hummed, lifted his other hand, and Jason turned, switched his affections to this side- choosing now to kiss every fingertip, as Tim’s arm arm fell to the bed.

He shivered, watched Jason kiss back up this arm, until he was leaning over him. Tim could smell smoke in his hair, on his skin. Could smell cologne, diesel fuel, soap. A concoctions of a thousand ingredients that blended together to draw up Jason, in his mind.

He inhaled slowly. He never wanted it to go away. He pressed his shoulders harder into the bed, as Jason eased onto his chest, wrapped his mouth around one nipple and very gentle rolled his tongue along it. Tim let his mouth fall open, a quiet _ah_  leaving his tongue. He squeezed his thighs together, felt his cock beginning to respond- squeezing again when Jason moved to the other- kept the points of his teeth from the sensitive buds and offered only his lips, his tongue.

When both teetered towards cherry from their natural pale-rose, Jason kissed each of Tim’s ribs, before moving to his belly. Tim arched, reached down and threaded his fingers through Jason’s hair as he kisses down the center of his abdomen, pausing only to turn, to lick at the edges of scars.

“ _Baby_ ,” Tim breathed, trying to keep his hips from pushing up. Jason would get to that, he knew- would take care of Tim’s arousal. He always did- but this was a process, one Tim knew well.

It wasn’t the first morning he’d woken up with a dull ache from the bruises Jason’s mouth had left, with his lover wanting to completely worship every bit of skin he could get in his mouth. Wanting to return the affection Tim had given him, the night prior.

It never needed to be returned- that wasn’t why Tim did it. But _oh_ , he’d never turn it down.

Jason turned to Tim’s hip, kissed along the curve of it, before following a curving trail over his thigh, to the tender inner skin, parting them and making his way down to Tim’s knee. Tim giggled, when Jason kissed the muscle of hi calf, sitting up and going as far as to kiss his ankle, before turning to the other, to make his way back up.

Tim’s cock was fully swollen now, had him shifting. He wanted Jason’s lips there, but before he could request it, Jason was flipping him over- far too easily- leaning over him to kiss the space between his shoulders. He made his way down Tim’s back, reveled in the scent of his skin, each gentle kiss to his spine making something tight inside Jason’s belly _ache_.

“Jason,” Tim breathed, when he paused at the small of his back. Tim ground his hips into the sheets, chasing some much needed friction- and _oh_  he knew Jason would take care of him, but he was _impatient_  and he knew it.

Jason glanced up at him, still silent, before he bowed his head again, kissed the small of his back. Tim felt his large hands on his ass, and lifted his hips slightly- a moment later felt Jason’s warm tongue licking at him, slow steady strokes that had Tim’s head spinning, had him moaning before he even realized.

“Jay- Jay _yes_ ,” he gasped, pushing back against him, his cock dragging over the sheets. The softness of them had Tim rutting down against them, before pushing back against Jason’s mouth again, an endless pattern that was frustrating because it _wasn’t enough_  but it was _so good_  Tim didn’t want it to stop.

Jason gave a little breath- the only sound he’d made- teasing Tim’s hole until Tim was whining, rubbing his cheek against Jason’s pillow because it smelled like him, the fabric cool on his warm cheek.

“Jay, I need it- need you-” he managed, and Jason pulled back, carefully turning Tim back over. Tim stared down his body, watched as Jason leaned down, opened his mouth and eased Tim inside, until there was nothing left and his lips and nose were pressing to the dark curls at the base.

Tim arched, gave a loud moan, shaking as that wet heat over took him, as Jason sucked gently- and god, he didn’t even need to move, Tim was gone in that single swallow, too worked up already to even think of containing himself. He spilled over Jason’s tongue, felt his lover swallowing slowly, not pulling off Tim’s cock until Tim had quieted, had calmed down into the sheets.

When he did, Jason moved slowly, eyes closed, savoring the taste in his mouth, before he maneuvered over Tim, stretched out along his side. Tim rolled to face him, nestling in close- felt endlessly small to Jason as he wrapped his arms around him.

Tim hummed, nuzzling under his chin, into his neck. “You,” he whispered, tangling their legs together, “Could kill me.”

“Never.”

It was the only word Jason had spoken since waking. Tim pulled back, glanced up at him, stared into those concrete eyes.

And knew, knew it was the _truth_.

“Yeah,” Tim offered, reaching up, tracing Jason’s cheek- the brand on the other pressed into his pillow, away from Tim’s fingers. “I know. I trust you.”

Jason inhaled, slowly- and then pulled Tim back against his chest, held him tightly there. Tim melted against him, sighing as he listened to the steady beat of Jason’s heart.

If he realized it was elevated, he never said a word.


	61. He Couldn't Follow (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "AK!Jason with his little Tim against a wall please!"
> 
> Still goes in the same verse as the previous two (maybe I should name it with how these are going)

Tim’s head snapped back, nearly cracked against the wall, as his body was roughly shoved up. He groaned, his hands digging into Jason’s shirt- his armor discarded, strewn about the storage room in pieces and piles.

“ _Harder_ ,” Tim panted, as if Jason wasn’t fucking him to a bruising state already. As if he didn’t feel like his body might tear at the seams completely. Still, he needed it, needed that dull ache Jason could leave in him, when he was _leaving_  Tim.

Jason panted near his ear, as Tim squeezed his thighs around him, his ankles locked together to help keep him up on Jason’s hips. The wall was freezing concrete, But Tim only felt it on the small of his back- and he could ignore it, as Jason’s large, warm hands covered his hips, helped to drive him down onto his cock.

Tim wailed, _wailed_  like he was broken, had been craving this the entire night. Had almost wanted Jason to splay him out in front of _everyone_  and fuck him for the whole militia to see- but tonight, that couldn’t happen. That required Jason in a mindset Tim couldn’t let him slip to.

Because where he was going, Tim couldn’t follow. Couldn’t be there in the aftermath to bring him down from the headspace where Tim pulled all his strings.

That’s what those shows were, not Jason, bearing Tim for everyone to see like he had some sort of ownership over him- no, it was Tim, showing all these men that their _fierceless leader_  was putty under his fingertips, would do whatever he pleased.

“Shit,” Jason growled, pulling Tim back. Tim’s hair was brushing his cheek- the _good_  one, the safe one- not the one Tim wasn’t allowed to touch. He knew better- that had to come from Jason, that moment. Until then, Tim knew his boundaries.

“Close?” Tim panted, his body aching so desperately. His shirt was riding up higher, pressing more of his back to the wall, the cold attempting to seep into him. His cock was left alone, resting against his belly, leaking a mess onto him.

“ _Yeah_.” Jason hoisted Tim higher with a frightening ease, drove him back down- and Tim whipped his head back again, let it smack the hard wall and cried out.

No, this wasn’t about Tim reducing Jason to a safe space, where he could give control to someone else. This was about Jason letting himself feel in the most raw of ways- about him embracing the aggression Tim could handle, that Tim craved.

This was about the possibility of a last time- as it always was.

Tim dug his nails into the fabric of Jason’s shirt- letting a shout rip from his throat as Jason’s cock stretched him impossible wide, filled him like no one ever had. His prostate nearly ached from the abuse he was taking, but _god_  Tim thrived on it, could give a little for all he ever took.

Jason pressed his mouth to Tim’s neck, grunting and growling into his skin, before his hips stuttered, and he was coming into his body. Tim gasped, risked pulling a hand from his shoulders to reach down and grasp his own cock, desperately stroking him a few times as he felt Jason filling his body- before he came, a moment later, tossing his head back, sure he’d have a head ache soon from the number of times it had hit the wall.

Jason stood there, panting, holding him up still, as Tim let himself to lax. He slumped forward, resting against Jason’s shoulder- and with no difficult, Jason pulled away from the wall, carrying Tim across the small room, past racks of weapons to the small counter, where he had schematics laid out. He settled Tim onto it, leaning over him to kiss his forehead.

Tenderness, the reconcile the violence.

“You’re alright?” Jason asked, his voice gruff, straight from his chest. It’s be nearly gone, by the time the night was out. Screaming and inhaling smoke, it did that to you.

Tim nodded, didn’t say a word as Jason pulled back, tucking his cock away, and began collecting his pieces of armor. Tim watched, as _Jason_  disappeared slowly, and the Arkham Knight began to take shape- until there was nothing left of the man he was falling so quickly for, and only the helmet, the terrifying figure he cut in the dark.

And Tim knew it could be the last he ever saw of him. Because when he went into the city, when he went after _Batman_ , Tim couldn’t follow. And he couldn’t help. All he could do was hope for a miracle that kept the family he had safe and spared this man the agony that still gripped his heart.


	62. Pornstar AU pt10 (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: ""This vodka would taste better in a pillow fort" for JayTim in the pornstar au. Tim is so the type to build pillow forts!"

Tim frowned, curled himself up tighter on his couch. Outside, he could hear the rain hitting the apartment building, pelting the window softly. He curled his toes against the couch, juggling his phone in his hands.

He wanted to text Jason. _He knew he shouldn’t_. He was supposed to have gone out to dinner with Kon that night- a little date night that would have surely ended with Tim’s favorite type of lazy kisses turning desperate in their bedroom, with his nails digging into Kon’s back-

Except Kon had _forgotten_. He’d forgotten and he’s made plans with Cassie and when it came down to it, he’d chosen _her_ , over Tim.

Tim didn’t like to think about it in that way.

Kon had been _busy_  the past week. One shoot after another, working out plans for another shoot he’d have to fly out for soon. He’d been getting home at all hours exhausted, and Tim knew sometimes when Kon woke up he didn’t even know what day it was. And none of the shoots had been with Cassie, either. She hadn’t seen him at all that week, probably barely got to talk to him, as _Tim_  barely had, and they lived together. And Tim _knew_  Kon wasn’t prioritizing seeing Cassie over him, just that he knew Tim had gotten to see more of him that week-

Still, it hurt, if Tim was honest. He wasn’t _perfect_  and sometimes he got _jealous_ , even if he didn’t admit it. Didn’t want to. Worse, he would probably be _fine_  if he gave Jason a call- but that seemed too much like he was just resorting to seeing Jason because Kon was busy. He didn’t want Jason to think that- it wasn’t true, wasn’t-

His phone was ringing he realized, and he glanced down at it before unlocking it, answering the call. “Hello?”

“Hey babygirl. What are you up to?”

Tim felt his belly going warm over hearing Jason’s voice. “Nothing,” he admitted, and maybe he sounded a little lack luster, because Jason instantly launched in with a _is something wrong?_ “No. I mean, not exactly. It’s… complicated.”

Not exactly complicated, just Tim felt like an _ass_  over it all, and even more of one dragging Jason into it.

“Well, how about you come over and explain it to me? Not gonna lie, the rain has me a little lonely. Unless of course you and Kon-”

“No,” Tim said quickly. “No, I’d love to- if you’re okay with it.”

“’Course. Wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t. See you soon?”

Tim nodded. “Absolutely.”

*

Jason was quick to the door when he heard Tim’s knock, found his boyfriend with the hood of his hoodie pulled up, half soaked. He was peeking out from beneath it in a way that had Jason’s heart beat doubling, reminding him he was dating the absolute _cutest_  person on this planet.

“C’mere you, you’re soaked,” he said, stepping aside so Tim could walk in. Tim unzipped his hoodie, pulling it off and hanging it on a barren hook, shaking his hair so the few water droplets clinging to his bangs were cast away. Jason could only smile. “I should have been a gentleman and come gotten you- but a bike doesn’t really hep with the rain.”

“I’d still love to be on the back of your bike one day,” Tim added, leaning up on his toes and kissing Jason’s cheek, before bending down to unzip his boots.

“Noted.” Jason watched, dared to steal a glance at Tim’s ass and the way his black leggings clung like a second skin, and Tim glanced through his hair at him, grinning.

“You’re staring.”

“You’re gorgeous.” Tim blushed a little, standing up and kicking his boots off. “So, I can cook something if you’re hungry, or we can order in. It’s sort of the perfect whether to just curl up-”

“Honestly,” Tim said, “I could really use a drink.”

Jason quirked up a brow, was reminded of the unhappy sound to his boyfriend’s voice when he’d called him earlier. And was silently convinced something was definitely amiss.“

“Drink it is,” Jason said, turning and heading for his kitchen. Tim followed, watched as Jason opened up his top cabinet. “I don’t really have a great assortment. I’m a whiskey guy.”

“I can handle that,” Tim offered, “Though I tend to like my drinks about as fruity as I am.” Jason snorted, reaching up to cover his mouth, and Tim grinned, reached out and gently smacked the small of his back. “You’re cute when you do that.”

“What, snort like a pre-pubescent dork?”

“Yeah.” Jason rolled his eyes, and Tim slid right up next to him, pushing up on his toes and pointing to a bottle. “What’s that?”

Jason grabbed the bottle, pulling it down. “Vodka, supposed to taste like Fruit Loops. I think I snagged it at an after party for one of our films a while ago.”

Tim took it from his hands, unscrewing the top and lifting the half empty bottle right to his lips. Jason watched him take a swig, grimacing a little at the burn as it slid down his throat, before he licked his too-pink lips. “I like it,” Tim decided, and took another swallow.

Jason closed the cabinet. “Should I even bother with shot glasses? I can mix it with something.”

“Straight is fine.”

“Not words I ever expected to hear from you.”

This time _Tim_  snorted as he walked away, heading for Jason’s living room. He flopped down on the couch, and Jason took up the space between his smaller boyfriend and the arm, plucking the bottle from Tim’s hands and taking a swig himself. He _definitely_  preferred the comforting heat of whiskey to the sharp burn of vodka, but he much preferred the idea of wrapping his mouth around the same bottle head Tim’s pretty mouth was around.

“So, you gonna fill me in on what’s wrong?” Jason asked, as Tim took the bottle back, taking another swallow. Two. _Three_.

This was progressing a lot faster and differently than Jason had expected.

“It’s stupid,” Tim said, and Jason settled an arm around him, leaning in to nuzzle his hair affectionately.

“Still wanna hear it, babygirl.”

Tim inhaled slowly, let the bottle rest in his lap. “I was supposed to go out with Kon tonight. We had a dinner date and everything, and I dunno… I was looking forward to it. He’s been so _busy_  this past week I’ve barely seen him, and he’s leaving for a shoot in a few days- he’s flying all the way to _Paris_  for like five days. And with all the chaos he _forgot_  and he made plans with Cassie, and decided to keep his plans with her. And it’s so stupid for me to be upset, I know that, I know she’s seen even _less_  of him than I have, but I just feel like he _picked_  her over me. Like they’re probably having a grand time and going to have mind blowing sex later, and I was sitting alone in the damn apartment.” Tim paused, took another swig from the bottle. “And like, I try _so hard_  not to get jealous. I like Cassie, a lot. She’s a good friend, and I love how in love with her Kon is. He gets so _happy_  when he talks about her. But he’s my boyfriend too and I just… I really wanted this night before he left.”

Tim sighed, glancing over at Jason.

“And now is when you tell me I’m an ass.”

“Why would I do that?” Jason asked, casually taking the bottle from Tim’s hand and taking a sip himself. Tim frowned.

“Because I’m being irrational, and the last thing I’m sure you wanna hear me talk about is my other boyfriend. And fuck, I wanted to call you but then it was just gonna sound like I was only running to you because Kon wasn’t free, and that’s not the case- but now it probably sounds like that anyway-”

Jason shook his head then, getting a hand on Tim’s chin and tilting his face up, kissing him softly. Tim’s mouth moved against his without hesitation, burning and sweet and a little sticky. Jason swiped his tongue along his lower lip, but didn’t push into his mouth, even as Tim gave a little whine.

“You’re not an ass,” Jason pointed out, pulling back. “Sounds like you have every right to be upset, and you’re being pretty rational about it.”

“I just feel like shit for getting upset, because I know he’s not playing favorites. He never has.”

“You’re human. Trust me, I am sure I’m going to have a lot of moments like this.” Jason tipped the bottle against his mouth again. It was still new, strange to him- not strange that Tim and Kon were polyamorous, just strange in the fact that he was now a part of it. He hadn’t ever expected to be, hadn’t thought his own relationships would go down this path. It still was a lot to get used to. “You probably should talk to him.”

Tim sighed. “I know. I will, when he comes home tomorrow. I’m… I’m sorry Jay. This really isn’t fair to you.”

“It’s not unfair,” Jason pointed out, wrapping his arms around Tim and nuzzling his hair. “Besides, I get to steal you for a bit, which is a _total win_  in my book.”

Tim snorted over that. “Jason?”

“Hmmm?”

“You’re a _dork_.”

Jason laughed over that. God, did he know.

*

“You know,” Tim whispered, as the rain still pelted down outside, coming in heavy sheets now. “This vodka would taste better in a pillow fort.”

Jason snorted over that, tipping his head back and letting it rest on the back of the couch. Tim was straddling his lap, had kissed his lips red and swollen in such a glorious way Jason was lucky he could even breathe. The bottle was down to only a fourth left, clutched in one of Tim’s hands.

“You’re ridiculous,” Jason murmured, and Tim grinned, leaned in and pressed his mouth to Jason’s neck. He sucked, rocking his hips forward, and Jason shuddered, one of his hands clutching at the back of Tim’s shirt. “ _Aw fuck_.”

Tim only hummed his approval, sucking until Jason’s skin was sure to bruise- and Jason’t couldn’t find a reason to care. He could use make up to cover it for the next shoot, if it stuck around that long. The fact that Tim’s mouth was on him was enough. He’d missed it- there hadn’t been a shoot in  a few days, just some planning, and Jason hadn’t gotten to see him, to even get the teasing touches that were _work related_.

“Kiss me in it and I’ll make it happen,” Jason reasoned, lifting his head. Tim grinned, nodding in agreement, and Jason playfully shoved him off his lap, onto the couch. Tim giggled, flopping on his back, managing to keep the vodka from spilling, as Jason stood up. His head spun for a moment, before he leaned down, shoved his coffee table towards the other side of the room. He disappeared for a moment, left Tim to hum happily to himself, staying splayed on the couch and grinning, happily drunk now and loving the warmth the vodka left curling in his belly.

When Jason came back, his arms were heaped full with blankets and pillows. He tossed them on the floor, before he dropped down to his knees, looking at the mess.

“How do we even _do_  this?” he asked, and Tim laughed openly. He sat up, let his head spin and wanted to fall right off the couch, into Jason’s lap. He shoved the vodka at him, before he grasped one of the blankets, turning and shoving it between the couch and the wall.

It took far too many minutes and more laughter than either two knew was possible, before Jason was sprawled out on the floor on his back, a canopy from his blanket up over his head. They were mostly boxed in by pillows, and if Jason turned his head, he could kiss Tim’s cheek, who was laying opposite him.

“This was a good idea,” Tim said proudly, and Jason snorted.

“Alright, I’ll give you that. But you still owe me a kiss.” He grinned, turning his head, and Tim was leaning in, pressing his mouth to Jason’s. His mouth was so warm Jason was sure the sun was hidden in there, and when Tim’s tongue teased his lips, pushed into his own, he was so sure he was going to pass out. It took all his willpower just to remember to breathe.

Tim reached up, sank his fingers into Jason’s hair, scratching very lightly as his scalp as he moaned, his hips shifting. Jason felt his heart thump against his ribs, felt his blood quickening, turning to fire-

Tim wasn’t subtle, when he was excited- Jason had come to realize that. He rather  _loved_  it.

“You know,” Tim whispered, his mouth so close that each word was a warm breath against Jason’s lips. “What the best thing to do in a pillow fort is?”

“Hmm, what?” Jason was smiling, couldn’t help it when Tim was so close, when his mouth was a blur of those kisses.

“ _Fuck_.”

Jason felt his breath hitching. Without thought his hips lifted slightly, and suddenly his jeans felt _confining_. “Babygirl-”

Tim moaned over that, arching, tipping his head back and looking away. Jason bit at his lips- and god, _god_  Tim was gorgeous and he was here and he could touch him and Jason wanted _so badly_  to take that step finally, to get to touch Tim in all the ways he thought about when he was alone (all too often, if he was honest), but-

“You’re drunk,” Jason pointed out, and Tim shrugged his shoulders.

“So?”

“Remember how you said you didn’t want our first time to be on camera?” Tim nodded. “I don’t want our first time to be drunk.”

Tim sighed, but offered, “That’s fair.” He shifted again, and Jason turned, nuzzled his hair again.

“But,” he whispered, “If you want, I wouldn’t be opposed to _something_.”

“Something like…” Tim trailed off, and Jason knew he was smiling- loved that he knew what that sounded like, in his voice.

Jason didn’t trust himself to touch Tim, as much as he wanted to. Didn’t trust himself to _stop_  even if he really _did_  want their first time to be- well, _special_  if he was honest. And god, he really was the dork Tim thought he was, he was sure, but- “If I touch you I won’t stop,” Jason admitted, “But that doesn’t mean you can’t touch yourself.”

Tim hummed, and Jason felt his shoulder shifting, the sound of the elastic of his leggings and underwear being shoved down- and god, _there wasn’t any hesitation at all in Tim_. “Okay,” Tim breathed, and Jason knew from the hitch in his breath he had a hand around himself, and god, _he wanted to watch_. “But you gotta do it too.”

Jason laughed at that- but his hands were on his jeans, fumbling with the buttons without a thought. When he had his cock free and in his hand, he realized just how _badly_  he wanted Tim, how truly hard he was. He nuzzled his hair again, exhaling a heavy sigh as he stroked, trying to match the sounds of skin on skin from Tim’s movements.

“Shit,” Tim whined, turning his head and catching Jason’s mouth in a messy kiss. He liked it like that, liked how Tim’s tongue was desperate to get into his mouth, to run along the points of his teeth- how Tim panted into him, stole his breath as he began to squirm.

“You’re okay,” Jason breathed- and god, was it for Tim _or himself_? Tim gave a breathy giggle.

“Better if this hand was your mouth.” Jason choked, and Tim smirked at him- all beautiful devil. “Or if your hand was my mouth.”

Jason squeezed his cock, groaning, thrusting up into his fist as Tim pressed a kiss to his cheek. He wanted to tell Tim all the things he wanted to do to him, all the things he thought about at night- or in the morning- or hell, whenever he looked at him. Wanted Tim in on those fantasies- but he couldn’t form the words. All he could do was turn again and kiss Tim, kiss him desperately as they both groaned, breathy whines between the sounds of their wet kisses as they stroked in a rhythm oddly in sync- until Tim was arching first, whimpering into Jason’s mouth, as Jason pinched his lip between his teeth, kissed him through his orgasm.

Jason was there, a moment later, with Tim’s free hand in his hair, Tim licking into his mouth and smiling at the groan he gave him. When they pulled apart, both panting, Jason simply stared into those pretty blue eyes for a moment, before Tim cracked a grin, turned and tipped his head back, laughing.

“I’m so sorry,” he managed, “oh my god.”

“Sorry for what?”

“I just masturbated while laying on your _floor_. I think I’m drunker than I originally thought.” Jason chuckled, kissed his cheek.

“Yeah, and I did it with you. I think we’re both a little drunk, and probably need to go to bed.”

Tim squirmed, pulling his clothing back up. “Yeah, just find someone to take my home, not sure I trust myself to get there at this point.”

“Stay the night.” The words came out before Jason really had a chance to think on them- but he wasn’t about to take them back. He zipped his own jeans back up, sitting up slowly. Tim followed, and Jason swatted at the blanket above them, shoving it all onto the couch. A few of the pillows fell over around them. “I mean, if you want to. It’s late and you really are a little drunk.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Tim raked one hand back through his hair. “You mean it? You don’t mind?”

“Not at all. You can even have my bed, I’ll bed down on the couch.”

Tim stared at him for a minute, before he burst out laughing. It was loud and he covered his mouth, trying to calm it and seeming to fail. Jason just stared at him, until Tim could catch his breath. “Oh my god Jason you’re completely serious.”

“Yeah.”

“You’d honestly let me take up your bed and you’d sleep on the couch in your _own_ apartment?” Jason nodded, and Tim smiled fondly at him, leaning in and kissing his jaw. “I think you’re the sweetest guy I’ve ever met, Jason. But honestly, I’m really only interested in your bed if you’re in it.”

“You’re comfortable with that?” Tim nodded.

“Yeah. In fact, I’d prefer it… if you’re okay with it, that is.” Jason smiled, nodded- and god, what he wouldn’t give to wake up with Tim curled up around him. What he wouldn’t give to hve him all to himself for a morning, with those sleepy eyes and lazy kisses. He’d seen a glimpse of it when Kon had let him crawl into bed with them, when they’d snuggled Tim between them- and he’d wanted more, ever since.

Tim smiled over that, kissing his cheek now. Jason turned, stole a kiss- reached for Tim’s other hand, before his boyfriend was pulling it away, breaking the kiss and laughing.

“Probably not that one, baby.”

Jason broke into laughter over that, and pushed himself up. He offered Tim his own clean hand, tugged him to his feet and led him towards the bathroom, to clean up. Once they were done, and Tim had turned Jason, pinned him against the sink and kissed him again a few times, they were left with the task of gathering up the mess of blankets and pillows in the living room, and returning them to Jason’s bed.

Tim paused as Jason put the last finishing touches on the bed, to text Kon and let him know where he was, even if he didn’t expect his boyfriend home that night. Once that was done, Tim gave Jason the prettiest of smiles from across the bed- and Jason couldn’t believe he’d be waking up to that, in the morning.

Couldn’t believe that he was so lucky.


	63. Single Dad AU pt24 (BruDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [thrakaboom](http://thrakaboom.tumblr.com/) asked: "Single Dad au where Damian is older and Bruce is not so single and B and Dick get to be EMBRASSING DADS"
> 
> We are so over due for some Single Dad AU! And I like that we’re now time jumping. This is ten years into the future from when Bruce and Dick met. So Damian is thirteen (who let the baby grow up?!) Also we get to see a little from Damian’s perspective now. (Also we’re going with the fun idea that Marvel comics exist in the DC world!)

Damian frowned, glaring at the wall that was still _wet_. How was he supposed to get it painted before the day was out _if it wouldn’t dry_?

He folded his arms, covering some of the paint speckles on his tshirt. His jeans boasted a few different colors from the room he had been helping Dick paint in the center, before his father had _stolen_  his husband for himself and given Damian his own room to paint.

He was still mulling over what to _do_  when he heard footsteps in the doorway, and glanced over. There was a boy close to his age leaning in, looking around.

“Need any help?”

His face boasted a plethora of freckles, and he had to toss his head to get his ginger fringe out of his green eyes.

“Only if you can make paint dry instantly,” Damian offered. The kid laughed, stepping onto the drop cloth and walking over, shoving his hands into the pockets of his ripped, worn jeans.

“Sorry,” he offered, “No go there.” He paused, then offered, “I’m Colin.”

Damian scrutinized him for a moment. He knew he’d been dragged here to volunteer to help give the center a nice makeover, that it looked _good_  for the family name and all. Mostly that his father and Dick liked to get their hands dirty and actually _help_  change Gotham along side the rest of the city.

He wasn’t _complaining_ , but it was boring work to do alone.

“Damian,” he finally offered, “You’re…?”

“From St. Aden’s,” Colin offered. Damian nodded. He knew the orphanage had a few of the older kids coming over to help as well. The redhead looked around the room again. “Do you want some company while you wait?”

Damian shrugged a shoulder. Truth be told- he didn’t have a lot of friends his age. He had Maya, but she hadn’t been able to come with him to this, and… yeah, maybe a little company would be _nice_. “Okay.”

Colin grinned, plopping down on the floor and crossing his legs. Damian hesitated, before he followed, sitting down across from him, as Colin smiled and asked, “So like, ever read a Spiderman comic?”

*

“You have more paint on you than on the wall,” Bruce noted, watched as Dick balanced on his ladder easily, stretching with the extended roller he had, working up towards the ceiling.

“I’m just doing this the _right_  way,” Dick pointed out, not turning back.

“And that would be?”

“ _They messy way_.”

Bruce huffed, wincing as Dick hopped off the small ladder, landed perfectly before spinning on his heel to grin at his husband.

“And honestly, you _like_  when I’m messy.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, but didn’t push Dick away when he closed the few feet between them, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

“You might have to help me wash all this paint off,” Dick teased, and Bruce reached out, gripped Dick by the belt loops of his jeans.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I think a very long shower is in order, when our day is done.” Bruce chuckled at him, jerking his hips closer, and Dick reached out with one hand, rubbed it along his chest. Bruce saw a glimmer on Dick’s finger, the wedding band he had _refused_  to take off morning, and Bruce was sure he’d have to get cleaned after this.

He couldn’t even be mad about it, they were probably over due. As it was, he hadn’t taken his off, either.

He smiled, leaning in and stealing a quick kiss. “You’re very distracting, _Mr. Wayne_ ,” Bruce teased, and Dick laughed, that full laugh where his head tipped back slightly and his eyes lit up, got those little crinkles in the corners. The look that made Bruce fall in love with him again, every time he saw it.

“Pretty sure that’s why you fell for me,” Dick pointed out, “I distract you from everything else.” Bruce chuckled again, tugging at Dick’s belt loops again, getting him to lift his head so he could steal a full, proper kiss.

*

“Okay but _imagine_  if we could paint these walls something cool,” Colin said, as he stretched next to Damian, reaching as high as he could without getting on their step ladder. The walls had _finally_  dried enough that they could put on the last coat. “Like, what if we just put stripes on one?”

“We’d have to paint over it,” Damian pointed out.

“Bummer. I think it’d be fun.” Colin grabbed the step ladder, hopping up quickly to finish up towards the ceiling. When he was done he jumped right off it, roller flung out slightly so a little paint flung onto Damian’s shoulder.

“ _Watch it_ ,” Damian growled, and Colin just offered him a sheepish smile.

“Sorry. Here, throw some on me.” Colin gestured to the brush Damian was holding, and Damian furrowed his brow.

“What? How would that accomplish _anything_?”

Colin shrugged, before he offered a toothy grin. “Probably wouldn’t- but it’d be fun.” Colin reached out with his roller, poked Damian’s belly, left a paint smear. Damian growled, before jerking his hand out, painting a stripe right down Colin’s chest.

The other boy only _laughed_.

“That’s better! Now,” He turned, hopped up on the step ladder, “Catch me if you can!”

Damian’s scowl turned to a grin then, and he lunged, as Colin hopped off, laughing as he took a few hopping steps backwards.

*

“I hope Damian’s not too bored,” Dick said, as he and Bruce headed up the stairs towards the third floor. The building they were renovating for a new youth center was large, and all this new room would be a huge improvement over the old location. “You did sort of banish him.”

“I did not,” Bruce said, as he pushed the door from the stairwell open.

“Okay well, you stole _me_  so he had to paint _alone_.”

“He’s _thirteen_ ,” Bruce said, “He _likes_  to be alone! You know what it’s like to get him out of his room. Pulling teeth.”

“Maybe for you,” Dick pointed out, elbowing Bruce, who rolled his eyes again. He did that _a lot_  at his husband.

“I forgot, you’re the _cool_  dad.” Dick grinned.

“You know it-” he cut off when they peered into the room that Bruce had told Damian to work on. They found the walls painted acceptably- but also a very paint covered Damian, standing in the center of the room-

Smiling, _laughing_ , as he _threw_  the paint brush he was holding at another boy. It smacked against his wet tshirt, and he caught it, grinning and giggling.

“Damian?” Bruce asked, and Damian turned, the smile on his face instantly falling away.

“Uh, father. Hello.” He straightened up a bit, and Colin glanced from him towards Bruce and Dick, and then back again, before he gave a very loud,

“Holy shit you’re _that_  Damian.” Damian glanced at him, before Dick leaned his arms up onto Bruce’s shoulder, smiling at them.

“Who’s your friend kiddo?” he asked, and Damian shuffled awkwardly.

“This us, uh. Colin.” He cleared his throat, and under the smear of paint on his cheeks was a tinge of pink that had Dick wanting to grin. Colin offered a little wave.

“Hey Colin,” Dick said, “I’m Dee, the _cool dad_. And this is the _old dad_.” He jerked his head towards Bruce, he turned, grasping at his husband’s waist and with no warning hoisting him up, tossing him over his shoulder.

“I’ll show you old,” Bruce said, holding him firmly, as Dick snorted, and Damian reached up, pinched the bridge of his nose.

“God father _no_ , put him down _please_.” He glanced over at Colin, but the redhead was grinning.

Dick laughed. “Don’t listen to little D Bruce, just carry me all the way to the car. I don’t mind being your princess.” Damian groaned, covering his face with both his hands, looking like he wanted to disappear completely.

Bruce was finally putting Dick down when Colin leaned over to him, elbow his playfully. “I probably oughta go. One of the sisters might be looking for me.” Damian nodded, and Colin grinned. “I think we call this paint war a draw?”

“I guess,” Damian said, missing the fact that both his dads were watching him from the doorway.

“Thanks for keeping this from getting boring. Catch you later!” Colin gave another wave, and then a more respectful _nice to meet you_  to Bruce and Dick as he slipped out, heading for the stairs. He was barely gone before both Bruce and Dick had their eyes trained back on Damian.

“ _What_?”

“Did you have a paint war?” Dick stepped in, walking over to the young teen, who huffed.

“No! I... I mean. Maybe just a _little_.”

“Like a normal _kid_  and not the moody teen who stole my little D from me!” Dick exclaimed dramatically, tossing his arms around Damian and pulling him into his chest, squeezing tightly. “Please tell me you have cast the demon of puberty from my boy!”

“I swear to the seven hells Dee I will dump paint _on your head_.” Damian squirmed, but it was obvious he wasn’t actually _trying_  to get way. After a moment he sighed, going lax against Dick- but sighing in relief a moment later when Bruce pulled his husband off their son.

“You can lament over Damian’s teenage ways later,” Bruce teased- and truth be told, if _anyone_  was going to complain about his boy growing up, _it’d really be Bruce_. “But you _both_  need a shower. There’s more paint on you both than this entire room.”

Damian glanced down at himself, while Dick just smiled, leaning in and whispering, “Don’t remember, you promised to help get it all off.”

Damian groaned, screwing up his face. “ _Gross_.” He pushed past both his dads. “I’m going to the car. Please don’t make out against the walls they’re _wet_  and you’ve already embarrassed me enough!” Dick and Bruce both chuckled as Damian stormed out, Dick leaning in and resting his forehead against Bruce’s shoulder.

“We’re not embarrassing,” Bruce said, and Dick smiled, glancing up.

“Well, maybe a _little_ ,” Dick defended, and Bruce huffed- ut reasoned maybe they were.

But just a _little_.


	64. Pornstar AU pt11 (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Pornstar AU, Timmy waking up at Jay's place!"
> 
> [jinxous-all](http://jinxous-all.tumblr.com/) asked: "Pornstars Au how about Tim and Kon have a fight, and it’s awkward"

Maybe it wasn’t Tim’s pretty smile he woke up to- but when Jason opened his eyes the next day to Tim wrapped around him from behind, legs tangled together, one thrown up damn near Jason’s hip, his arms tight around him-

Well, that was _just fine_ by him.

He smiled, kept his eyes closed, liked listening to Tim breathing behind him. Jason’s head was pleasantly clear, despite the amount of vodka they’d had the night prior- and he was glad for it. He didn’t want to waste his first morning waking up with Tim on a hangover.

He reached down, idly tracing one of Tim’s hands, along his elegant fingers, up his knuckles. Tim made a little noise, as Jason got to his wrist, before circling back, all the way to Tim’s dark purple painted nails.

Tim squeezed him, pressed his face between Jason’s shoulder blades. He mumbled something, and Jason chuckled. “What was that babygirl?”

“Mornin’,” Tim repeated, pulling his face back. He shifted, squeezed with one of his thighs- and that had Jason’s chuckle turning into a stronger laugh.

“You always the big spoon?”

“Not always,” Tim said around a yawn. “When I’m drunk though I tend to be.” He pressed his face back into Jason’s tshirt, sighing happily.

“Speaking of, how are you feeling?”

“Not bad. Not hungover, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“That’s _exactly_ what I’m asking- and what I was hoping to hear.” He kept stroking along Tim’s hand, before his boyfriend finally began pulling away.

“I’d love to stay like this- but my one arm is asleep,” Tim admitted. Jason laughed _again_ , and rolled onto his side, facing Tim, letting him snuggle into his chest. “Mmm, this is nice though too.”

Jason rubbed Tim’s back, loving how warm he was, how easily he fit in his arms. He envied Kon, for getting to wake up to this so much.

Speaking of- “Have you looked at your phone?” Jason was still a little concerned- he hadn’t forgot that Tim had been _upset_ when he’d come over, the night prior. He hoped Kon had said something to him, at least.

He liked the guy. He liked how Tim seemed with him- and maybe this was all new territory, but he wasn’t about to start hoping his boyfriend and his _other boyfriend_ were going to hit a rough patch, so he could steal Tim more. That would just spell _disaster_ for his own relationship with Tim.

“No,” Tim whispered. “Do it later. Too comfy right now.” He snuggled closer, one of his legs sliding between Jason’s, as he pressed flush to him, shifting- before Tim giggled. “ _Jaaaay_ ,” he teased, dragging his name out, and Jason reached down, swatted at his butt playfully and got a little _yelp_.

“Hush up pretty boy, it’s just morning wood. Ignore it.” Tim grinned anyway, rocking his hips forward.

“No way if you’re gonna smack my ass like that.” Jason laughed, tipping his head back, fighting to keep his hips from grinding into Tim- but then Tim hit him at just the right angle, gave his cock enough friction between his body and the thin cotton of his boxer briefs- and Jason couldn’t help but push forward. Tim smiled, nuzzled into his neck, kissed the skin slowly. “You know… I’m not drunk now.”

Jason didn’t respond, and suddenly Tim was pushing, until Jason was flopped onto his back. He tossed the blankets back, crawling up onto Jason, straddling his hips so that he was pressed tight to the shape of Jason’s _blatantly_ hard cock. Jason stared up at him- at Tim’s pretty eyes, at the smile on his face, the mess of his hair.

He was _gorgeous_.

“I’m a fan of morning sex,” Tim admitted, gyrating his hips slowly, giving Jason a bit of friction. “And if you… ya know, were up for it. I wouldn’t mind.” He sucked on his lip slowly, and Jason felt his heart thudding fast, against his ribs.

What was even _stopping_ him? Why wasn’t he shoving _his_ shit up off of Tim, wasn’t grasping at those perfect hips- god knew he wanted Tim so badly, and they weren’t drunk, there was no camera-

It was just them. Isolated, in a world all their own, locked up tight in the safety of his bedroom.

It felt _right_.

Jason sat up slowly, locked an arm around Tim to keep him steady, the other reaching up, gripping his chin and tipping his head down. “You sure?” he asked, and Tim nodded.

“Jay you have no idea how _sure_ I am. Hell, I was sure last night.” He grasped gently at Jason’s tshirt, leaned in and kissed him softly. “Let’s have a little fun.”

Jason hummed his approval, kissed Tim again, slowly, sweetly. The kind that had Tim diluting against him, squirming slowly as he tugged at Jason’s tshirt, licked at his lips. Jason didn’t want to pull his mouth away, wanted to kiss Tim through the whole thing- but Tim made the decision for him, leaning back and jerking his tshirt off, tossing it away, before pushing Jason’s up.

Once it was gone Tim was back, arms around his neck, pushing close, nothing but smooth, warm skin against Jason as he kissed. _Hungry_ this time, mouth wet and soft and so perfect that Jason wasn’t sure how he ever enjoyed kissing anyone before Tim. How he _could_ have even called anything before this _kissing_.

Tim clutched at his back, before they tumbled down to the bed. Tim giggled against his mouth, as Jason rolled them over, pinned him down as he pulled off his mouth, kissed along his jaw, down to his neck. He licked at the warm, tender skin, whispered, “Do I get in trouble if I mark you up?”

“You get in trouble if you _don’t_ ,” Tim responded, tipping his head back, baring his neck. Jason grinned, sucked on the sensitive skin as Tim squirmed beneath him, gasped, pushing his hips up- and Jason could feel as Tim ground against his abs hat he was hard too-

God Tim was hard, in his bed, beneath him- and he was _finally_ going to have him in every way he could have dreamed of.

Jason felt dizzy, and prayed he wouldn’t pass out from sheer excitement and _ruin_ this.

He pulled off the now hot skin, admiring the ugly-gorgeous bruise he’d left, before moving down Tim’s collar bone. He paused to tease one pale pink nipple, worry it until it was rosy and Tim was breathy, squirming, getting his hands in Jason’s hair and trying to push him lower.

Jason chuckled, paused to lap at Tim’s navel, nip as the soft skin, the subtle curves of muscle there. “Impatient?”

“ _Excited_ ,” Tim corrected, “God, Jay, I’ve been thinking about you fucking me since I took this job and just- you have- no idea-” Tim had to pause, to breath as Jason slid lower, nuzzled the obvious shape of his cock in his boxer briefs. “No idea how badly I’ve wanted you.”

Jason shivered at that, kissed the small wet patch from the head of Tim’s cock- got a gasp, before he was tugging the fabric down, watching Tim’s cock spring free. He leaned forward, kissed the base, dragged his mouth up slowly, lapped at the head and the precum beading there.

Tim shuddered, gave a sweet moan as Jason sucked along the head, swirling his tongue around it. He eased down, didn’t hold Tim’s hips still as his boyfriend pushed up along his tongue. Tim could’ve fucked his mouth for all he cared- Jason had long since learned a fairly strong control over his gag reflex.

“Jay,” Tim panted, arching his back- and the heat of his cock, the weight of it on Jason’s tongue, it made his own ache, throb- made him want to rut against the bed and make a mess of himself, to have Tim coming down his damn throat. He might have considered it, but Tim was getting his hands in his hair, trying to pull him off. Jason listened, the wet _pop_ of his mouth freeing from Tim’s cock making Tim _whine_. “Jay, baby- I want- can you-”

“Take a breath,” Jason whispered, voice a little hoarse- so much desire in him that he felt weighted down by it all. “And tell me what you want.”

“Can you eat me out?” Jason groaned, as Tim added, “It just- I love it and I know it makes it easier and-”

He cut off as Jason pulled away, flopping down onto his back and staring up at Tim, a devilish grin on his face. It took his boyfriend all of half a second to realize what Jason wanted him to do, and he was _kicking_ his underwear off, tossing them aside and crawling over Jason. He straddled his chest, and Jason got his hands on his ass, squeezed and kneaded the flesh, biting playfully at one ass cheek and causing Tim to yelp, the sound dissolving into a giggle.

A moment later, and he was spreading Tim wide, bearing his hole and leaning up, tracing his tongue over it. Tim shuddered, tipped his head back, bit at his lip as Jason lapped hungrily. Tim’s cock twitched, was dripping down against Jason’s ribs, as Tim squeezed his hands into fists at his thighs- didn’t know where to put them, what to do. Didn’t want to touch himself because he didn’t want to come yet- not without Jason inside him.

Jason groaned as he felt a fresh drip of precum from Tim, his own cock a hot, wet mess in his underwear. His hips rocked up as he speared his tongue into Tim’s body- got a healthy cry from him.

“Someday,” Tim panted, “Someday you need to eat me ‘til I come Jay.”

Jason groaned, pulled back, his chin wet. “Could be today,” he offered, not wanting to _stop_ , but Tim was shaking his head.

“Need you inside me,” he reasoned, and Jason growled, squeezed Tim’s ass before giving it a playful _smack_. Tim gasped- laughed, climbing off Jason and crawling towards his nightstand- ass up and bared and _killing_ Jason, if he was honest. “Lube’s in here?”

“Yeah,” Jason said, tugging his underwear down, sighing in relief when his cock was freed. He wrapped a hand around himself- needed some sort of friction, needed relief for just a moment- and Tim’s ass pushed up like that-

He could get off to it in ten seconds flat, he was sure.

Tim turned around when he had the lube in hand, smirking when he caught Jason touching himself. He crawled back over, straddled one of his thighs and took Jason’s free hand, popping open the lube and drizzling lube down onto his fingers.

“Two,” Tim said playfully, as he dropped the lube and grabbed Jason by the wrist, guiding his hand down. “I’m a big girl, I can handle it.”

Jason shuddered, let Tim guide his hand until two slick fingers were pressing against his hole, pushing in. Tim exhaled- and Jason’s hand had stilled on his own cock, his attention focused to the tight heat of Tim’s body, the way he didn’t tense up around his fingers.

Tim released his wrist, let Jason control the thrusts, as he pulled at Jason’s other hand, traced his tongue up two fingers before sucking them into his mouth. Jason gasped- and god, if he didn’t know better, he’d swear Tim was acting, that there _was_ a camera and this was a filthy sort of show-

It wasn’t. It was reality. _His reality_. His boyfriend was just gorgeous and obscene and-

“Shit,” Jason muttered, as Tim’s cheeks hollowed and he sucked. He knew _exactly_ what that felt like on his cock, which gave a throb and a fresh spill of precum as Tim smiled.

“Add another finger,” Tim whispered, pulling off Jason’s fingers- a string of saliva connecting his perfect mouth to them. “I don’t wanna wait.”

“You sure-” Tim nodded, and Jason didn’t ask again. He got a third finger into Tim, curled them to ease the discomfort of the stretch, rubbed along Tim’s walls until he found what he was looking for-

And Tim gave a gasp, eyes rolling slightly. “Nnnhg, right there,” he forced, trying to ride Jason’s fingers. Jason groaned, fucked Tim with his fingers, brushing his prostate every few thrusts, felt Tim quaking around him. He could have done this all morning, would have loved to have watched Tim get off on just his fingers- but Tim was reaching down, shoving at his wrist, forcing him out of his body.

Tim crawled off him, turned away and braced his knees in the bed, lifting his ass and making Jason damn near sure he was going to pass out before he even got inside him.

“I like it like this,” Tim admitted, his shoulders down, arms folded so he could rest his cheek on them. Jason only nodded- would have been an _idiot_ to find a problem with Tim like this- and took a moment to completely shed his underwear, before he got up on his knees. He found the lube Tim had dropped, poured a generous amount into his palm and rubbed it along his cock- getting an amused and approving hum from Tim. “I like it wet, too.”

“Jesus fuck,” Jason mumbled, “Babygirl, you’re going to be the death of me.”

“That’s the hope,” Tim offered, wiggling his hips. “Only little deaths, though. They’re the fun ones.”

Jason chuckled, reaching out for Tim’s hips withone hand and holding tightly. His other held the base of his cock as he rubbed against Tim’s hole- earned a shaky breath from his boyfriend. Tim spread his thighs more, lifted himself slightly as Jason eased into him slowly. Jason groaned over it, felt like he was about to go out of his mind- was half way into Tim when his boyfriend suddenly shoved back, taking him all the way in and moaning, wet and obscene.

Jason gasped, watched as Tim pulled up, before fucking himself back along his cock, panting. “You’re- sweet,” Tim managed, “going slow- but-” he broke off, moaned, grasping at the sheets, “I’m too- worked up- for that.”

Jason sucked on his tongue- didn’t argue, as he began to meet each shove of Tim’s ass with a deep thrust. He grasped his hips with both hands- and if Tim wanted this fast, _hard_ \- Jason could give him that.

Easily.

Tim shook around him, began a constant babble of his name, _Jason_ and _Jay_ , strings of curses and _yes yes right there_ , over and over again- on top of an obscene sort of moan or whine or _whimper_ with every breath.

Jason was sure that Tim Drake was officially the most obscene thing in his life- obscene perfect and gorgeous and breath taking _and so fucking good_.

“Tim,” he growled, and Tim shook over that, the way it pulled like gravel from Jason’s chest. He pushed back harder, let out a sob as Jason slammed against his prostate. He squirmed, reaching back to awkward get a hand around his own cock, trying to fuck down into his fist as Jason kept jerking him forward with a hard thrust.

“Gonna,” Tim managed, licking his lips, “come if you keep that up.”

Jason grinned, thrust so hard that Tim _shouted_. “Want you to, babygirl.” As much as Jason wanted to drag this out, there was no way he could. They were too worked up, had both wanted this too long-

There would be other times. They could go slow then.

Tim let go then, tossed his head back and met each of Jason’s thrusts, nearly slid along the sheets from the sheer force of it. Still, a few more awkward pumps of his cock, a few more perfect thrusts from Jason- and he was gone, screaming himself hoarse as his body squeezed Jason’s cock, over and over again, Tim coming over his hand, down into the sheets.

Jason groaned out _baby_ as he fucked Tim through it, chased his own at the very end of Tim’s- came with Tim’s heat around him, making Tim _shiver_ as he felt it. When Jason finally pulled out, collapsed back against the pillows, Tim fell forward, sprawled out on the bed.

“Holy fuck,” Jason breathed, and Tim grinned, resting his cheek on his folded arms, not bothering to move or even look back.

“That was amazing,” he mumbled, “God, I envy _every single one of your costars and partners ever_.”

Jason laughed at that, openly staring at Tim’s ass still. “I envy everyone that’s seen you like this.” Tim grinned to himself, gave his hips a playful little wiggle, and Jason snorted, reach forward and grasped his hips, dragging him back. Tim gave a surprised sound, before he squirmed, until he was draped in Jason’s lap, snuggling into his chest.

“Honestly though,” Tim whispered, “that was _great_ and I’m not even sure I remember my own name right now.”

Jason chuckled, brushed some of Tim’s messy hair out of his face. “Your name’s Tim Drake,” he supplied, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “Also known as my babygirl.” The bridge of his nose. “And, you’re about to snuggle with your boyfriend for a few minutes, before we shower and he makes you an _amazing_ breakfast.”

The tip of Tim’s nose now. “Oh? Am I?” Jason nodded, and Tim leaned in, brushed his nose along Jason’s. “I think I can live with that.”

*

Jason hummed softly to himself, standing in his kitchen pushing at scrambled eggs with a spatula. He could hear Tim walking around, in the bedroom- redressing from the night prior. He’d offered him another tshirt, but Tim had declined, said he was okay with a _walk of shame_ look.

That had had Jason laughing.

He heard his boyfriend at the bedroom door- talking, and realized Kon must have called him. Finally. He hadn’t texted him at all through the night- and Jason thought that was a little weird, but he kept his mouth shut about that.

“All I’m saying is I want to see you,” he heard Tim saying, sounding a little desperate, “I wanted to spend _time_ with you. I know you’ve been busy but of course it _hurt_ when you forgot.”

Tim appeared, in the space between the kitchen and living room, frowning.

“I _know_ you haven’t seen Cassie either and-” Tim broke off, before his frown turned into a _scowl_ , “wait, _seriously Kon_? She’s going to be on the shoot with you and you _still_ ditched me. Yes, Kon. _Ditched_.” His cheeks were tinging, and Jason frowned, reached forward to turn his stove off, moving the pan to a cold burner.

“You know what, I don’t need this.” Tim had a hand in his hair now, tugging. “Go have a fucking fantastic time on your shoot. Obviously we can’t have a conversation right now.” Jason could _hear_ Kon, the way he said Tim’s name, but Tim’s scowl was too strong. “Forget it Kon, _forget it_.” He pulled his phone away, ending the call- before he tossed it towards the couch. Luckily, it landed on one of the cushions.

Jason walked out of the kitchen, reaching out to Tim and getting an arm around his shoulders. His boyfriend sagged against him. “Baby, what’s going on?”

“Kon’s shoot got bumped up, he just called me _from the fucking airport_. He got the call in the middle of the night. He _knew_ where I was and he didn’t text or call me so I could _see_ him before he left. And Cassie is on the shoot with him- he’s spending almost a weekly exclusively with her, and he _still_ ditched me on our date _and didn’t even tell me before she was going_.” Tim reached up, raked his hands through his hair. “I love when she’s on shoots with him, because I know he’s not lonely and they get to spend some time together- but I have barely seen him all week and now I won’t see him _at all_ , and I would’ve liked at least a kiss goodbye or something.”

Jason squeezed him affectionately.

“I’m sorry,” Tim mumbled, “We were having a _really_ good morning. Just forget that happened.”

“Not a chance babygirl.” Jason kissed the top of his head. “I’m in this with you. You’re upset, and I want to help.” Even if Jason’s belly sometimes got a little tight with jealousy. But the fact that he liked how happy Tim was around Kon out weighed that easily. “I know he didn’t do this on purpose.”

“No,” Tim admitted, “He didn’t. I know he thinks he has to compensate sometimes for the fact that he doesn’t live with Cassie. He probably didn’t think it’d bother me and all… especially now that I have you. But I still _love_ him, I still want to spend time with him. Especially before he leaves.” Tim sighed heavily, and Jason gave him another squeeze.

“Take some time to cool down Tim. Give him a day or two to do the same. You guy will work it out. I doubt this is your first fight.”

Tim laughed at that. “Trust me, it’s not. You don’t date someone for five years and not fight at some point.” Jason smiled at that. “Thanks Jay. I’m sorry- can we go back to the good morning we were having?” He turned, pressed a kiss to Jason’s cheek. “Because it was really, _really_ good.”

Jason chuckled. “ _Really good_ you say.” Tim grinned at that, tipped up on his toes to kiss the corner of Jason’s mouth now. “Alright. Let’s get some breakfast in you, before it gets cold. But you’ve gotta promise me one thing, babygirl.”

“What’s that?” Tim asked, following Jason into the kitchen.

“You’ll talk to me, and not just sit on feeling bad over this.” He turned, and Tim ha his mouth open, but Jason was shaking his head. “I care about you Tim, and if you’re upset, I want you to know you can talk to me. This is still _new_ to me… but I care.” He leaned over, kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. “Now, how about that breakfast I promised.”

Tim nodded, eyes softening as he watched Jason moving around the kitchen. “Sounds great, Jay.” He exhaled, slowly, feeling better already- because at least he had someone to talk to. And he knew Jason was right, take a day or two and then talk it out with Kon. That was what Tim had always done, although sometimes his boyfriend beat him to the _talking_ bit.

Tim kept his soft smile as he repeated, one more times, “Sounds great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there will be another update with a resolution to Tim and Kon's problems <3 (every couple fights!)


	65. Pornstar AU pt12 (JayTim, TimKon, KonCassie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [detective-prettyboy](http://detective-prettyboy.tumblr.com/) asked: "Know what, scratch my last prompt for porn star au, i just want more Kon and jay getting to know each other/getting comfortable with each other more"
> 
> An Anon asked: "some hurt/comfort in the pornstar AU possibly??? I just want Tim to cry and Kon or Jason to love him (I love this AU btw, its my absolute favorite <3333)"
> 
> I wasn’t about to not give a resolution after the last update! (But now it sorta feels like this needs a resolution…) Also, sorry it’s more just comfort and not exactly the hurt, that was sorta the last update.

Tim grasped at Jason’s shoulders, shoved up onto the small vanity in his dressing room. He dug his nails in, careful not to leave marks right before a shoot, as his boyfriend’s hips ground into him, made Tim moan into his mouth- lamenting over the fact that all of this wasn’t for him.

“I almost don’t want to let you go out there,” Tim whispered, hooking a leg around Jason. “Sorta wish you could just fuck me right here.”

Jason choked- and he was so hard, without Tim even touching him. It made Tim smile, to know he had this affect on him now. He’d teased it made his job a hell of a lot easier.

“Trust me, I wish so too,” Jason whispered, nuzzling under Tim’s chin. “You going to hang out while we shoot?”

“What’s in it for me if I do?” Tim reached up, got his hands in Jason’s hair, rolled his hips up and out to give his boyfriend a bit of friction. Jason groaned, leaned in and nipped playfully at his lip.

“Whatever you want,” Jason admitted. “Hell, if you want to come home with me again…” He trailed off, left the invitation open. Honestly, Tim hadn’t gone back to his apartment except to grab some clothes, since Kon had left three days ago. He’d woken up this morning to Jason clutching him to his chest, had gotten the joy of kissing him awake and climbing on top of him-

The sort of sweet, lazy sex he got had been a sin and something Tim never wanted to end.

“I should probably make sure my apartment hasn’t blown away,” Tim teased, leaning back. He reached up, tapped his boyfriend’s nose. “But I’ll stay ‘til after your shoot. Do you want to get dinner after?”

Jason smiled at him- and it was sweet, it wasn’t hungry and needy. It was just Jason, his Jason, nodding and looking at Tim like he was so damn special.

“Dinner would be great.”

Tim smiled, before he tightened his leg around Jason, pulling him in again. “Mm, okay hot stuff, cute moment over. You’ve got a shoot to do.” Tim reached down, got his hand to palm Jason through his underwear, squeezing gently. “And I wanna make sure you remember just who got you this worked up for the show.”

*

Tim flopped down onto his couch, sighing to himself. He hadn’t turned a single light on in his apartment, didn’t feel the need to. He could still taste Jason’s kisses on his mouth, feel his hands on his waist, the way he smiled into each kiss. Dinner had been later than he expected- turned to dessert, turned to a ride on the back of his bike around the city-

Turned to stolen kisses, with Tim pressed against his apartment door, wondering which of his neighbors would see first. Which would be the first to raise a rumor. They’d happened before, when Kon had had Cassie over-

Tim’s thoughts clipped off, and he reached into his jeans, fishing his phone out. He hadn’t looked at it since before dinner, hours ago-

Not a single message or missed call.

“Figures,” Tim mumbled, letting his head fall back. He dropped his phone onto the floor, sighing heavily. He hadn’t talked to Kon since he had left. Not since that call in Jason’s apartment.

Which was so unlike them it had Tim’s gut twisting up. Usually he at least got a text, a things are busy but good, a lone I love you at two AM when Kon was crashing into bed. Anything.

Granted, he hadn’t said anything either. He’d promises Jason he’d cool off and then talk to Kon- because that was the logical thing, and Tim knew that.

But maybe he’d cooled off too much, turned a bit cold.

He reached up, scrubbed his hands over his face. Truth be told, he’d wanted so badly to see a missed call from Kon. Wanted his boyfriend to apologize- and he’d apologize too, for letting this blow up as it had. But a stubborn part of him was clinging to the idea that he needed Kon to make the first move.

He sighed again, thinking maybe he’d just turn in early- if he was honest, he’d wanted to sleep in their bed tonight. Wanted to push his face into Kon’s pillow and smell his shampoo and his cologne. He hadn’t said that, but he was fairly sure Jason had gotten that idea.

He heard his phone begin to vibrate, and blindly reached down, feeling around for it. With a huff he had to half lean off the couch, scrambling for it- finally finding it and answering the call before he even had it lifted. It was a breathy “hello?” he gave, still hanging over the couch, not even noticing the name on the caller ID.

“…Hi Tim.”

Ad now he really wished he had looked, so he’d be ready to hear that voice. “Kon?” Tim exhaled, shaky. “Uh, hi.”

“Is this a bad time?”

“No, no. Sorry, I just got home. Phone was on the floor.”

“Drop it off the couch again?”

Tim gave a nervous sort of laugh. “Yeah. You know me so well.” He lifted himself back up, leaning back into the cushions and pulling his legs up.”

“…Tim. Can we talk?”

Tim swallowed, reaching up to toy with his hair with his free hand. “Yeah Kon. Yeah.”

For a moment, there was silence- and Tim wanted to say something, wanted to give up on being stubborn, but his tongue felt like lead, his throat closed. He shifted, twirled his hair-

“I’m sorry.” Kon said it evenly, but Tim knew the force he had to use, to keep his voice steady. Had been with him long enough to understand how he worked, what he was hiding in the sounds of his voice. “About… all of this.”

“Me too,” Tim admitted, letting go of his hair and dropping his head back. “I really am. I just… I wanted to spend some time with you. It felt like I was getting shoved aside.”

“I didn’t mean it to be like that. But I’m still sorry.” There was a pause. “I wasn’t picking Cassie over you, Tim.”

“I know. I know. It just felt like it. I’m human?” Kon chuckled at that. “I get jealous.”

“I know. I do too.”

Tim frowned now. “Have you been?”

Kon clicked his tongue. “Honestly? Maybe a little. I’m not used to you being with someone else and being serious about it. But,” Kon added, “I like Jason, and I like that he makes you happy. I just have to adjust a little.”

Tim nodded. He understood- he’d had to adjust a bit when Kon started dating Cassie. “I understand. I still would like you two to get to see each other more.” Tim smiled to himself. “Maybe when you and Cassie come home, the four of us can do something.”

“She’d probably like that. She misses you. She uh… she’s been yelling at me for three days to call you and stop being an ass.” Tim laughed at that, and while he couldn’t see it, Kon smiled over the sound.

“Tell her I love her.”

“Can do.”

“So…is it going well? How are you?”

Kon sighed. “I’m exhausted. I’m barely awake as is. I just want to pass out and sleep for a whole day. Or three.”

“Did they line up more shoots when you come home?”

“No, not yet. Looks like I might have a little time off. And… I’d like to spend some of it at least with you.”

Tim hummed his approval. “Please. Jason’s got a new movie going so i might have to work but I wouldn’t be gone that long.”

“How is the boyfriend?”

For some reason, Tim giggled. Maybe because Jason just made him giggly. “Good. Honestly I’ve been at his apartment the whole time you’ve been gone. I just came home tonight… sorta wanted to sleep in our bed. You know, with your pillow.”

“Princess.”

Tim blushed gently. “Don’t make me blush, you’re not even here to enjoy it.”

Kon chuckled. “Sorry, sorry. I’m glad at least you had him.” Another pause, and Tim wished he could reach through the phone, get his fingers tangled in with Kon’s. Wanted to apologize again and kiss him- knew Kon would do the same. “Listen, Tim… I’m really exhausted. I know it’s pretty shitty to just call and throw you an apology like this but…do you mind if-”

“No, no, it’s okay. Get some sleep.” Tim stood up off the couch, heading for the bedroom. He paused in the doorway, glancing at their empty bed. “I understand.”

“Okay. Tim?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Tim smiled then. “I love you too Kon. Sweet dreams.” Tim ended the call, before walking around the bed, dropping his phone on his nightstand. He flopped down onto the bed, reaching for one of Kon’s pillows and pulling it to his chest, so he could bury his face in it- inhaling slowly and hating that it’d be days before he could kiss Kon and truly feel like things were good again.

*

Tim was anxious, pacing around his apartment. He checked his phone, Kon’s just got in the cab the last message he’d gotten from his boyfriend, nearly a half hour ago. He knew Kon would go home with Cassie first, make sure she was settled in, before coming back home to him. And that traffic at this time of day was horrid-

Still, Tim just wanted him home. Needed to see him, after nearly a week apart, after the fight, after everything-

He heard a key in his apartment door, and when it opened, he ran over, grabbing it and pulling it the rest of the way. Kon’s eyes widened, staring down at him- looking jet-lagged and tired, his bag slung heedlessly over one shoulder.

“Uh, hi,” he managed, and Tim wanted to smile, but somehow he felt almost too nervous to. He stepped back, let Kon get inside, before closing the door, turning and leaning against it-

Watching his boyfriend drop his bag before he turned, and he had Tim boxed in against it. Tim squirmed, and the nerves eased- this was a familiar feeling, Kon’s weight, the press of his body, the feeling of how he enveloped Tim so easily.

“You caught me by surprise,” Kon admitted, giving Tim a tired smile. Tim returned it.

“Sorry. I’ve been waiting.” He leaned forward, up a little- wanted a kiss, but Kon was hovering just far enough that he couldn’t have it. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too princess.” Tim shivered over that, and Kon laughed, leaned in and brushed his nose along Tim’s. “Still mad at me?”

“Only if you don’t kiss me in the next ten seconds,” Tim warned, and Kon grinned, pressing his mouth gently to Tim’s. It was soft, slow- the kind that said I missed you far more than anything else. It was exactly what Tim wanted. He managed to get his hands on Kon’s chest- splayed and rubbing gently against the cotton of his tshirt. When Kon pulled back, it was slow still, and Tim’s eyes fluttered open, caught Kon’s doing the same thing.

The smaller man smiled.

“I really did miss you,” he whispered, and Kon nodded.

“I know. I’m sorry Tim. About all of this.”

Tim ran his hands up, hooked them over Kon’s shoulders. “I know. I am too. Put it behind us?”

“Like every other fight.” Kon leaned in, kissed Tim’s forehead now. “I feel like I need a shower.”

“Figured. I know how you feel after flying.” Tim pulled his arms back, and Kon took a step away, let Tim pull from the door. “I’ll unpack for you, go ahead and get in the shower.”

Kon nodded his thanks, taking another step back. He shed his leather jacket, hung it up, before heading right for the bathroom. Tim grabbed his bag off the floor, heading for the bedroom and tossing it on the bed. He opened it, tossing Kon’s dirty clothes in the hamper, pulling out his phone charger, various other miscellaneous things, and setting them back into their places. He was shoving Kon’s travel bag back in the closet when he heard the bedroom door push from its half open state to fully open, and glanced over his shoulder, watched Kon walk towards his dresser, a towel around his waist.

Tim smiled, shoving the closet door shut and heading for the bed, sitting on it and pulling his legs up. He whistled playfully, and Kon turned his head, stuck his tongue out playfully at him.

“You’re a brat,” Kon teased, and Tim only grinned.

“I know. You hungry?”

Kon shook his head, pulling out a pair of sweatpants. He dropped his towel, stepped into them sans underwear, and Tim watched a lone bead of water trickling down along his boyfriend’s back. “Honestly, no. I really want to get in bed and not move.”

Tim shrugged a shoulder, reaching up for the blanket. He pulled it back, before getting up and crawling to his own side, flopping over. He patted Kon’s side, and Kon laughed, hopping into bed and giving a happy moan as he stretched, his toes curling.

“God I missed our bed,” he admitted, and Tim squirmed closer, reaching out to wrap his arms around one of Kon’s and hold tight. He kissed his boyfriend’s shoulder, before he rested his cheek against it. Kon glanced at him, and his smile was soft, warm. “You don’t have to crash with me.”

“Mmm, want to,” Tim admitted, sighing, content. “Spending a whole day lazing in bed with you sounds like a nice welcome home to me.”

Kon reached over, gently brushed at some of Tim’s free hair. “You know? It really does.”

*

Tim grasped at Kon’s hips, felt how he tried to buck up into his mouth. He pushed down harder- even though it wouldn’t matter. His gag reflex was long gone, and that wasn’t something one needed to bring up to either of his boyfriends, unless you wanted to see this sort of ungodly grin on their faces that Tim realized was slightly similar.

“Fuck, princess,” Kon gasped, the heels of his hands pushing into his eyes. He was shaking under Tim’s hold, as Tim continued to bob his head, quick swallows of Kon’s cock until it was pushing towards the back of his throat. His pretty lips were dark from the kisses he’d stolen when his boyfriend was waking up that morning, ached from the stretch around Kon’s cock. Not that Tim minded- he rather liked it.

Kon arched his back, and Tim could feel his cock twitching, tasted the salty precum that seemed to coming in rivets. He moaned, his own hips digging into the bed, trying to find some friction and failing. That was alright though- he didn’t mind. This wasn’t about him-

Well, maybe it was a little, in that he’d been the one to jump on Kon the moment his boyfriend was awake, to get his mouth around him like Tim might never get the chance again.

“Tim, I’m gonna come,” he gasped, and Tim moved faster, sucked harder- hallowed his cheeks out and got a loud shout as Kon lifted his hips, came over the back of his tongue. Tim swallowed once, quickly, before doing it again, not wanting to spill even a drop when he pulled back, slowly. When he finally did, when he pushed himself up onto his knees, licking his wet, swollen lips, Kon was boneless, limp on the bed. “Jesus,” he mumbled, “you’re too good at that.”

“I get paid to do it, honey.”

They both laughed, Tim tipping his head back, missing the way Kon looked at him as if there was stardust falling from his mouth.

“Speaking of,” Tim added, “I have to hop in the shower and get to work.”

“Aren’t those shoots usually later,” Kon asked, watching as Tim climbed out of bed, stretching. His tshirt rode up, showing off a sliver of his stomach- and Kon could see the shape of his cock, in those ridiculously small shorts he had slept in.

“Yeah, but Jason’s costar has specific hours she can work. School hours.” Kon nodded- and the fact that there wasn’t a moment of judgement was one of the many reasons Tim loved him. “So I’ll be done early. Why don’t you call Cassie, maybe she wants to get brunch?” Kon glanced away, and Tim grabbed his boyfriend’s phone, dropping it on his stomach. “Baby I’m not going to get upset if you do. But you and I- dinner tonight, don’t forget okay?”

“No way will I,” Kon said, watching Tim smile, before his boyfriend headed out the door, towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

*

“How was Kon’s flight?” Jason asked, watching as Tim dropped his bag in his dressing room, leaned onto his vanity to check his eye liner. Not that he needed to- he looked perfect as ever.

Always did, in Jason’s eyes.

“Good. He basically went to bed the moment he got home, but that’s pretty normal. It was nice, to just lay around.” Tim turned, hopping up on the vanity and smiling at Jason affectionately. Jason returned it, walking over and leaning in, kissing the corner of Tim’s mouth. “We’re going to dinner tonight.”

Jason’s smile remained. “Good. Listen, I was thinking,” he started, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “And I know you want to spend some time with him since he’s been gone and all. And I totally understand, I’ve been spoiled with how much I’ve gotten you the past week- but there’s a music festival this weekend, in central park. I thought maybe… maybe you guys would like to come to it, with me?”

Tim quirked up a brow. “Both of us?”

Jason nodded. “Yeah. It’s usually a good time- drinks and good food that’s terrible for you, and the music’s not bad. I used to go a lot… when I was dating Dick.” Jason paused, cleared his throat. “And I thought it might be cool if you two wanted to come with me. I went alone last year and that’s not fun.”

“…Both of us?”

Jason frowned. “Yes,” he reiterated. “I like your boyfriend, Timmy. And I still want to get to know him better. I thought it might be a good idea.”

Tim smiled, reaching up to cup Jason’s face. He leaned in, affectionately pecked his lips. “You’re the biggest sweetheart I’ve ever met, Jason.” Jason blushed a little- Tim felt it, the heat against his palms. “And I bet Kon would love it. He’s got some time off. But, uhm…” Tim cleared his throat. “How would you feel about a fourth?”

Jason only quirked up a brow. “Who?”

“…Kon’s girlfriend? I haven’t seen Cassie in what feels like forever, and we are friends. And I just feel like it might be nice for the two of you to meet as well. Trust me, she’s about the most badass girl you’ve ever met. Maybe only topped by my exgirlfriend.”

Jason laughed at that. “Wait, wait, wait. You’ve got an exgirlfriend?”

Tim frowned, smacking his boyfriend playfully on the arm. “Yes, I do. I might have a strong preference, but I like everyone. I dated her before Kon. We’re still friends, I just don’t talk to her much. Life and all.” Tim waved his hand. “But that’s besides the point. I think it’d be a great idea, Jay. If you’re okay with that.”

Jason smiled, the charming kind that had Tim’s belly trembling. “The more the merrier babygirl.”

*

“I swear, if I’m the only one not wearing leather tonight, I’m going to be so mad.” Tim had his hands on his hips, studying his boyfriend, a step ahead of him. Kon glanced back, against the sounds of bustling people and music playing from a stage, against the lights of torches lit and stage lights, the night sky.

He looked gorgeous and Tim wished he could snap this picture, the way the lights hit him, how he looked so casually good. Tim had spend too long piecing together an outfit- even longer fighting with his fishnets, only to realize he had been putting on the ripped pair, and had to start all over. He had leather shorts that he had considered wearing- but Kon had convinced him that no, he should totally wear the tiny little denim shorts that barely covered his ass.

And had given him that look that said he’d suggested it just so he could stare all night.

Kon only shrugged a shoulder at him, looking through the crowds, before he lifted his arm, waving enthusiastically. Tim followed his eyes, watched as Cassie pushed her way through the crowds, hurrying over. She was in his embrace within a breath, arms tight around him, accepting a quick kiss that Kon instantly turned heavy- something Tim knew he was very good at.

She was giggling when she finally pulled back, whispering something to him, that over all the noise, Tim couldn’t hear. Then she was pulling away, and the moment she saw him she grinned.

“Tim!” Tim met her half way, loved the tight embrace she wrapped him up in. Tim squeezed back, laughing.

“You’re gonna break my ribs,” he warned, but didn’t want her to stop. “How are you?”

“Good, good.” She pulled back, looked down at him. “How are you? Kon tells me this is your boyfriend’s idea? Am I going to get to meet him?”

“Yes and yes,” Tim said, “And I’m good.” Cassie kept smiling over that, finally letting go and choosing to go link her arm in Kon’s. Tim noted she was wearing leather shorts- but they were short than the ones he had.

Tim glanced about, scanning the crowds, trying to find Jason. They’d agreed to meet at this stage-

He saw him before Jason realized it, and Tim smiled, took off towards the crowd, shouting, “Jason!” His boyfriend turned, grinned- accepted the force of Tim jumping into a tight hug, pulling him down for a sudden, clumsy kiss.

“Well hey,” Jason teased, his hands instinctively going to Tim’s hips. He squeezed affectionately. “I didn’t keep you waiting, did I?”

Tim shook his head, grasping one of Jason’s hands from his hips and tugging him away from the crowd, towards Kon and Cassie, who were hanging back, watching- both sharing a bemused smile.

“Cassie,” Tim said, “This is Jason. Jason, this is Kon’s girlfriend, Cassie.” Cassie offered out her hand and Jason shook it.

“Pleasure,” Cassie said, smiling with her dark stained lips, looking pretty and undone and yet perfectly in control.

“Hi,” Jason managed. “Nice to meet you.” He took his hand back, slipped his arm around Tim’s shoulders, as Cassie gave him a blatant once-over.

And then whistled. “You did good, Timmy. He’s even hotter in person than in his videos.” That had Jason blushing fully, glancing away- and Tim only giggled, bumping his hip against Jason’s.

“Isn’t he though? Really, whatever I did to land two drop-dead gorgeous guys, I’m glad I did it.”

“Sold your soul,” Cassie teased, winking, before she leaned more against Kon’s arm. “Now how about we get some drinks and have some fun? I need a night off badly.”

There wasn’t a single argument against that- however, once they were moving, Tim did voice his complaint that he was, indeed, the only person not wearing some sort of leather within the group.

*

“This was a good idea,” Kon said, leaning over towards Jason. Jason nodded, taking a swig from his bottle, watching Cassie and Tim, a few steps ahead, swaying together to whatever band was playing now. “I think we all needed to just get out.”

“Definitely.” Another swig, and his bottle was empty. He glanced at Kon’s own bottle, tipping his head. “Want another?”

“Sure.”

Jason turned on his heel, heading for the stand set up, tossing the empty bottle and returning a few minutes later with two fresh ones. Kon had ditched his bottle in that time- but Tim and Cassie were still having a good time it seemed. Tim had an arm around her waist, was leaning into her, a pretty flush on his cheeks.

“He’s going to hate himself in the morning,” Kon said, accepting the bottle from Jason. “Thanks man.”

Jason only nodded. “Why? He downed a decent amount of vodka at my place and didn’t end up hungover.”

Kon tipped his head back, taking a sip. Jason tried not to stare- but honestly, Kon was attractive. He had this certain look to him, the undercut, the earrings- he looked bad in the best way possible. “Let me give you the run down,” Kon offered, glancing over at Jason- and he totally caught him looking, Jason knew. He managed to keep fro blushing, but took a very long pull from his bottle. “Timmy’s a bit of a lightweight. But hard stuff doesn’t bother him especially. Wine goes straight to his head- half a glass and he’ll giggle up a storm and try and get in your lap.”

“Noted. Get a bottle of wine.”

Kon snorted. “Man, you wouldn’t need it. He’s ready to jump in your lap 24/7.” Another drink. “He doesn’t really drink champagne- he had a bad night once. And then there’s beer-” Kon paused, and as if he knew they were discussing it, heard Tim yell rather loudly,

“I hate beer!” Cassie was laughing hysterically, face covering her hand, as Tim finished off her bottle.

“He hates it,” Kon said mockingly, “For his first drink. Then he’s just being a diva. But he usually pays for it in the morning.” Jason chuckled, watched Cassie tangle her fingers in with Tim’s, the two of them disappearing for another drink.

“All noted. They get along well, don’t they?”

“Tim and Cassie? Yeah. I was friends with Cassie before we dated- I mean, we worked together and all. So Tim met her. They hit it off. I think in the beginning he had a bit of a thing for her, too. But Tim gets little crushes a lot. They’re amusing.” Jason hummed, and Kon quickly added, “Not that you’re one of those. Honestly did, Tim’s crazy about you. I mean it.” Kon licked his lips, reached back to rub his neck. “Shit, sorry. I’m talking out my ass again.”

“You’re fine,” Jason offered, elbowing him. “Honestly, the fact that you’re talking to me is enough. I guess I still keep expecting you to hate me.”

“Why?”

“I’m dating your boyfriend. I’m fucking your boyfriend.” Kon quirked up a brow, folding his arms- for the moment, his beer ignored, clutched in one hand.

“Wait, did you two finally…” He trailed off, and Jason bit at the inside of his cheek.

“Tim didn’t tell you?”

Kon shook his head, before he gave a sly grin. “That little asshole owes me a lot of details.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Please, I’ve been telling him to fuck you since he got the damn job. Took you two long enough.” Kon finally unfolded his arms, took another sip of his beer. “You know, I used to call Tim from Cassie’s sometimes, give him the details on whatever we’d just done. He used to jerk off for us right there.” Jason choked, teeth clacking against his bottle as he tried to take a sip. Kon laughed, reaching over to shove him. Affectionately. “You really have no idea what you’re in for, with us.”

“Guess I don’t,” Jason admitted- not that he was complaining. He was half tempted to ask if Kon really wanted to know, but the thought died when Tim and Cassie returned, Tim moving up behind his boyfriends and squirming right between them happily. He cheeks were so pink it should have been obscene, and he was giggling already.

“Some guy bought us shots,” he announced, as Cassie leaned on Kon’s other shoulder.

“Mm, should we be jealous?” Kon leaned over, kissed Tim’s temple, before turning, pecking Cassie on the lips.

“Trust me, he was the sort of cute if I was two bottles in and hadn’t gotten any in a while,” Cassie said, taking Kon’s beer and taking a sip herself. “You have nothin’ to worry about, pretty boy.”

Jason smiled, decided he really liked their chemistry- and while he hadn’t gotten to spend much time with Cassie, he liked her. He understood why she and Tim were friends, what Kon saw in her- how they made it work.

Tim glanced up at Jason, flashing an obviously drunk but still so endearing and cute smile. Jason leaned down, kissed his mouth, meant for it to be quick- but Tim was reaching up, getting a hand in his hair, holding him down as he pushed his tongue into Jason’s mouth. The kiss was clumsy, sloppy, but on all the right notes, left Jason’s head spinning, had him wondering if maybe he was a little closer to drunk than he thought, or if it was just the effect Tim’s mouth had on him. When Tim finally pulled back his eyes were heavy, thick black from his lashes and eyeliner seeming to almost entirely hide that pretty crystalline blue.

“If you two always kiss like that,” Cassie said, breaking Jason’s trance, “Then sign me up to watch every day.” He flushed a little, and Kon chuckled, got his arm around Tim’s shoulders, his hand gripping his boyfriend’s chin and turning him-

And kissing him, in the way Tim had just kissed Jason. Tim shivered, groaned, had one hand clutching at Jason’s leather jacket- the other reaching out for Kon’s. And Jason-

He liked it. Liked seeing the way Kon and Tim melted together like that. Liked getting to watch Tim kiss because goddamn it was a beautiful thing. Liked the fact that Tim was still holding onto him-

And when Tim broke away from Kon, breathy and his lips wet, he turned and kissed Jason again. Jason groaned into it, felt Tim shifting, trying to get himself against Jason to grind in some way-

And behind him, Kon was saying, “Go for it princess,” and then Tim had his arms around Jason’s neck, pressed right up against him, kissing him like he was desperate, like he wanted Jason to tear him apart right there.

And this hadn’t been what Jason had expected, for the night. But it had him begging to question- who was Tim going home with? What was the plan-

He tried to not care, for a moment, and let himself get lost in his boyfriend’s mouth- vaguely aware of the sounds of Kon’s and Cassie’s kisses as well- noting as well when Tim pulled one hand from Jason, clutching him with only one arm now- and reached back, found one of Kon’s hands and laced their fingers together.


	66. Renovation AU (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Will you even writing something for the renovation au Where it jay and roy being dorks and working together and crushing on eachother but not doing anything Ft lian"
> 
> I keep thinking maybe I will someday- but you know what? That someday should be now.
> 
> Just for clarity, I’m crunching some age gaps for this one: Jason’s 24, Dick’s 26, Tim’s 22, Damian’s 19, Cass is 23, and Roy is 27. And Lian (when she eventually enters) is 4! There’s other background ships that could appear.
> 
> [Based off of this idea that I refuse to let die.](http://timmyjaybird.tumblr.com/post/137972955325/ridiculous-au-time-the-batboys-are-into-flipping)

 

Jason raked a back through his hair, looking at the tablet in his hand. “I’m telling you Dick, you’re not giving me enough time for this renovation.”

His _brother_  shrugged a shoulder. “You _can_. You’re just getting too into the details again. Besides, the longer this sits, the more it costs _us_  in the end. Turn it around in six weeks, or we’re not going to get to keep doing this, and you know it.”

Jason frowned, passing his tablet towards Dick. “Just look at that design Dick. It’s _flawless_. It’s within the budget we all agreed to, and it’ll make this house sell without a _problem._  You just have to give me eight weeks.”

Dick licked his lips. “Look, Jay, I’ll try for seven, but you know- we don’t exactly have much of a say. Bruce fronted the purchase of this one, and he wants to turn it into a _learn experience_.” Jason snorted- frustrating enough that Bruce didn’t seem to think they knew how to _handle_  the money that came with being his _kids_.

If it was just _Tim_ , this wouldn’t be happening- and Jason knew it. He was the one who spent all his damn time at the company. He’d barely had a hand in picking the house, he’d just waved Jason off and said this was _his choice_.

Granted, Damian hadn’t either. He’d had little interest and had only agreed to make it seem like a good _bonding_  experience. Cassandra hadn’t been interested at _all_.

At least Dick had come to the house with Jason.

Dick passed the tablet back. “I’ll do what I can, okay Jay? Just get things going as quick as possible.” Dick reached out, patted his shoulder, before shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, heading out towards the door. Jason sighed, reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. He’d been looking _forward_  to this whole project, thought maybe it’d be a good thing for all of them, thought it’d be a nice _outlet_ -

And a good way to prove that he was more than capable of handling _business_  in this family as well. But as it was, it was just going to fall apart if he didn’t have enough time to have the renovations on the house finished.

He heard a nose at the open doorway and turned, found a man leaning into it. Jason lowered his tablet to an old, small end table in the cramped entrance hallway, as the man stepped in. He flashed a smile at Jason.

“Are you Jason Todd?” Jason nodded, and the man walked over, offering out his hand. “Roy Harper. We’re been emailing the past few days.”

“Right, right. Sorry, I didn’t realize it was that late already.” He took Roy’s arm, shook it. The guy had a firm grip, callouses on his fingers. Tattoos, from what Jason could see. The sleeves of his green flannel were rolled up to his elbows. “Let me take you through the house.”

Jason turned, leading him through. It wasn’t the largest house in the immediate area, that was for sure. It needed a lot of work- but that had let it sell for a very reasonable price, and with the work Jason had figured in, they’d stand to make a very decent profit on it.

“Did you read over all my plans for the renovation?” Jason asked, as they climbed the stairs.

“Yup. I can say, this place needs it. Shouldn’t be too difficult though.” They paused at the top of the stairs, and Jason sighed.

“There might be a complication,” he admitted, “I’m doing this as a _partnership_. The timeline may be shortened.”

“By how much.”

“Two weeks. It needs to be done in six.”

Roy gave a low whistle. “Listen dude, I don’t know if you’ve ever done this before- but the list you gave me? It’s hefty. This place needs a lot of work. Pending me finding any issues as well.” Roy reached up, tussled his messy ponytail. There were long strands of ginger falling out of it, framing his face. “Honestly? You might be asking the impossible.”

Jason licked his lips. “I’ll do my best to get you all the time you need. How about we finish the tour? I’ve got dinner plans.” Roy quirked up a brow but nodded, following Jason through the rest of the house.

*

Jason _hated_  how quiet the table was. Family dinners used to be _enjoyable_ , until everyone was pulled in different directions. Tim was thrown head first into the company. Damian was talking of doing some _traveling_  to help with his art, Dick was off being a happy newly-wed, and Cass-

Cass was about the only one who hadn’t changed.

Jason pushed at his food, thinking he should have just called and said he was sick. He needed to rework his plans for the house, if he was getting a shorter renovation period-

“Dick, where’s Wally?” Tim asked, glancing up from his phone for the first time in _seven minutes_. So much for a real dinner. Bruce was doing the same damn thing.

“Couldn’t get out of work. I promised I’d bring him home something.” Dick flashed a smile, popping his own fork into his mouth.

Jason sighed, grabbing his wine glass and taking a sip. He wanted a whole bottle, in that moment- but he also didn’t want to have to crash at the Manor that night. He wouldn’t get anything done.

“How did your walk through go?” Dick asked, turning to Jason.

“Not so great,” Jason admitted, glancing about the tablet, trying to get his brothers’ attention. “Not if I only have six weeks to get this done. I need eight.”

“You’re getting six.” Bruce now, glancing up from his phone. “Your profit margin goes down significantly if it takes much longer than that.”

“You don’t _know_  that-”

“Do some research, Jason. You get six weeks. I’m funding this, I still get a say.” Jason frowned, before he pushed his chair back, standing up.

“You know, family dinner is pretty much a waste when none of us have shit to say to each other,” he muttered. “I’ve got work to do anyway.” He turned, heading out of the dining room without a glance back, missed the exchange of glances, the way Bruce seemed about ready to get up and chase after him- but Dick reached out, coaxed him down.

*

Jason tipped his head back, gulping down coffee as he killed his car’s engine. He’d been up half the night reworking plans- had emailed them to Roy at probably about three AM. As it was, it was going on eight-

And it seemed like work had already started.

He got out of his car, carrying his coffee with him, heading for the house. A man walked past him, out of it, carrying a bag of debris, and Jason quirked up a brow.

He stepped inside, immediately pausing at the sound of dry wall crumbling. He took another gulp of his coffee, before heading around the awkward entrance way, staring into the living space-

Watching as Roy wound back, drove a sledge hammer into the wall that separated the kitchen and the living space. He had his hair pulled back again, his flannel given up for a simple black tank top, showing a set of tattooed arms that had Jason squeezing his coffee cup.

He told himself he _wasn’t_  staring as they flexed when he drove the sledge hammer forward.

Roy paused, leaning on the hammer, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, before he turned, caught sight of Jason and grinned. “Hey.”

Jason lifted his coffee in greeting, took a sip. Roy leaned the hammer against the partially destroyed wall, taking a step towards him.

“Got your email this morning. So we’re really stickin’ with a six week reno?” Jason nodded, felt almost like he couldn’t _speak_. And- it couldn’t have anything to do with the fact that Roy looked disheveled and a little dirty already and it was _good_? “Shame. Your original plans were _nice_. I see a lot of people go through this, most of them don’t have things thought out quite like that.”

“Nice to have someone think so,” Jason managed, and Roy flashed this _lazy_  sort of smile that had Jason’s belly knotting up a bit.

“I saw you kept the open kitchen-living space on there. Thought it’d be a good place to start. We lucked out, this wall isn’t load bearing so it can come down.” Jason nodded, watched as Roy turned, pointed along it. “Should open up nicely. Still planning on the island?”

“Yeah,” Jason managed. “They’re popular. Serves as a nice breakfast replacement, instead of an actual table.”

Roy nodded. “You do your homework kid.” Jason frowned at that, but Roy didn’t seem to notice. “Well, feel free to stop by later if you wanna see what I’ve done- but it probably won’t be so exciting. I can email you?”

“Yeah, of course.” Roy nodded at that, heading over and grabbing his sledge hammer again, rolling his neck and shoulders, getting ready to delve back into work.

Jason tried _very hard_  to not stare at the way his shoulders moved and- oh, this was _not_  okay. Jason gave Roy a wave, turning and rushing out of the house, back for his car. Once he was inside he set his nearly empty coffee cup down, leaning back and covering his face with his hands.

He was tired. He was stressed. He’d gone _way too long_  without getting laid.

He was _not_  getting butterflies over the damn contractor. He was _not_  going to mess this up by getting distracted. He was going to prove to Bruce that he had a knack for this, prove it to the whole damn family.

And he _wouldn’t_ let himself lose sight of that-

But _damn_  that man did have a nice set of arms.


End file.
